I Made a Deal With The Devil
by secret354
Summary: After a battle that nearly killed Tk, Kari leaves town and cuts off contact with her friends. 4 years later the world is in a danger once again and Kari must find a way to help her friends, and deal with why she really left 4 years ago. Takari.
1. Four Years Earlier

*Disclaimer - I'm back but still don't own digimon. All rights go to the creaters.

A/n - This is a different version of the battle that would have taken place in the movie "Revenge of Diaboromon" for clairfication. It's not like the actual battle I'm just using this time period, which I assume is right after season 2 ends, and this monster as the final battle. Enjoy :).

Chapter 1: Four Years Earlier

"DUCK!"

"Huh?" Tai turned his head just as WarGreymon soured him straight down and out of harms way. Tai could hear Sora breath a sigh of relief and scream at him far afar that he needed to watch where he was going.

"Tai will you be more careful!" Kari screamed flying up next to her older less cautious brother.

Tai just rolled his eyes. "You guys worry too much. Now I'm getting tired with these chasing games, let's go WarGreymon destroy that creep once and for all!"

"Tk! You and Kari distract Diaboromon while Tai and I go in for the attack!" Matt yelled from MetalGarurumon.

"Got it!" Tk yelled. "Kari you go from the right and I'll take the left, we'll aim for the Kuramon!"

"Alright. Joe, Izzy, can you too take care of helping us send some of the Kuramon into the gate of destiny?" Kari asked beginning to head for the right.

"We're on it!" Izzy yelled.

Kari flew up holding onto Angewoman's back to the right while Tk did the same with MagnaAngemon to the left. MagnaAngemon flew up to the sky and threw out his sword for the attack. "Gate of Destiny!"

"Angewoman now!" Kari yelled as Angemon took aim at the Kuramon planning to send them straight into the gate.

"Celestial Arrow!" She screamed with a perfect shot at the Kuramon.

Izzy and Joe took two of the other sides where the Kuramon where and aimed straight at them too.

"Horn Buster!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

The two digimon's attacks shot right into the minature digimon sending them stright up with the Kuramon, Angewoman had hit.

"Cable Crusher!" Diaboromon yelled using his long arms to reach right for the Kuramon heading into MagnaAngemon's Gate of Destiny.

"What's he doing?" Yolie asked landing on the ground getting off Aquilamon to see the scene.

"I think he's trying to save them." Cody responded walking up next to the girl.

"But why?" Yolie asked again but Davis interupted her question.

"It doesn't matter why we just have to stop whatever he's doing before he does it. Tai!" The boy screamed up to his older look alike.

"Right, WarGreymon! Matt!"

"MetalGarurumon now!"

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted shooting a huge orb of fire straight at Diaboromon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled smashing his long claws into the back where WarGreymon's attack had just headed.

A huge light came from Diaboromon as the attacks combined causing the whole city to shake as though and earthquake was striking. The digidestined held their hands up to their faces waiting for the scene to clear out.

"Is it over?" Mimi asked squinting to see what she could make out of the monsters.

"No..." Ken said quietly with a concerned look on his face. "It just got worse."

"Huh?" Mimi said looking as the scene cleared.

"That's impossible!" Yolie shrieked seeing what had just happened.

"He...digivolved." Izzy muttered. "But how?" He looked over at where the Gate of Destiny had stood. "The Kuramon! He used their power to digivolve!"

"Well that's convenient." Joe said sarcastically.

"Izzy who is he now?" Tk said as MagnaAngemon lowered him to the ground and he jumped off as did Angewoman with Kari. The two ran over to their computer loving friend.

"Now's he's Armageddemon. His worst attack would be Destiny Destroyer. Just from the name you can tell it would hurt us more than help." Izzy exclaimed.

"Well if he's stronger we'll get stronger. Matt! Time to DNA digivolve!" Tai shouted.

Matt smiled. "Done. Davis, Ken you do the same!"

"Right!." The two best friends said in union.

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"DNA digivolve to Omnimon."

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA digivolve to Paildramon. Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon digivolve to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode."

"This dude doesn't stand a chance now." Davis said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Don't get too cocky." Angewoman said flying nearby. "Cheer once we win."

Lilymon flew up behind her. "Nah we can take him let's cheer now. Flower..."

Armageddemon turned around quicker than a champion cross country running attacking without any warning. "Black Rain!"

Lilymon flew to the left dedigivoling into Palmon landing right in Mimi's arms. Angewoman flew to the right and dedigivolved into Gatomon.

"Oh no Gatomon!" Kari screamed running away from Izzy and Tk and towards her digimon.

"Kari no!" Tk screamed seeing the large dragon-spider like digimon staring over at the girl running.

"Gatomon!" Kari screamed picking up her cat-like digimon. "Gatomon are you okay?"

"Yeah but this feels worse then flees." Gatomon replied and Kari couldn't help but smile at her digimon. She was more like a feline then she liked to admit.

"Kari! Look out!"

"Huh?" Kari turned her head still kneeling on the ground to see Tk running towards her. She hadn't really been listening to him yelling to her before because she had to get to Gatomon. He looked upset and the next thing she knew she heard something...

"Black Rain!"

It was like slow motion had taken place in Kari's mind. She could hear her brother scream in the background but all she saw was the black targests shooting at her and Tk running towards her. She was going to die. She closed her eyes and heard another scream. That's when reality hit her, it was the attack that hadn't...

Kari's eyes shot open and the world returned to 'normal' around her. She heard Matt screaming and felt her heart freeze up.

"Tk..." She whispered looking at the boy lying in front of her. "No..." She whispered quietly. He had taken the attack for her. He had saved her. "NO!" She screamed louder. "NO! TK! WAKE UP! TK!" She had gone into complete hyseterics over the blonde boy lying in front of her.

"Joe!" Matt's voice screamed and the next thing she knew the blue haired boy rushed in front of her kneeling over Tk.

She felt someone pick her up from behind and didn't need to look to know it was Tai. "Tai let go of me!"

"Kari you need to get away from here." He said as the girl struggled to get away.

"No I need to help him! Tai he needs me!"

"Kari..."

"LET GO OF ME!" Kari screamed at the top of her lungs. She hadn't had such a temper tantrum since she was little but she just felt so scared and useless.

"Kari you need to let Joe try and help him!" Tai told her. "Please."

"I can't stay here and watch this." She broke down and cried. "I can't watch this..."

Tai loosened his grip around his sister and she ran. Away from everything. Away from the people standing watching horrified, the digimon that stood there pleased with himself, and the boy...no _him_. Running away from _him_; her best friend, her hero,...the one she was in love with.

The last thing she heard from where her teammates were was the sound of Omnimon and Imperialdramon attacking Armageddenmon. She stop for a second and turned around to see the enemy digimon turn into thousands maybe millions of pieces of data. Then she turned and ran again.

She ran into the middle of the park knowing everyone would be standing around the fight scene and not here. She was right, the place was deserted... Kari fell to the ground in some of the grass and cried. It was only minutes before she heard the voice though, the words that made her make that decision, the decision that would affect her life forever.

"Do you want to save your boyfriend?"

"Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you, you're my sister. Plus I would've done the same thing if it had been Sora and me instead..." Tai told her turning around outside of the hospital. It had been only about two hours since Kari had made a deal, a deal with a monster, all so she could save Tk's life. "What are you going to tell them?"

Kari sighed letting the wind sweep past her for a half of a second calming affect. "Well I can't tell them the truth...only you are allowed to know that. I guess I'll have to make something up. Then they can be the one's to tell Tk that I left."

"They aren't going to understand Kari..." Tai said seriously. "I'm letting you know now that whatever lie you decide to tell them...their going to be angry and hurt."

"It's worth it. Tk's worth it." Kari said sadly feeling a tear fall down her face. "I have to do this, I love him."

"That's the first time you've ever admitted that."

"I never felt like it would be the last time I'd ever want to bring him up before. Don't tell anyone though."

"There's no need they already know, which is another reason they'll be upset about this."

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked confused.

"Oh please Kari _everyone_ knows you love Tk and he loves you. You two are just to damn stubborn half the time to admit it or take a chance and date each other." Tai said like it was obvious.

"Well now we won't have that chance..." Kari said feeling worse than ever.

"Kar..."

She pulled on a fake smile and looked at her older brother. "I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"You don't have to do this now."

"Yeah I think I do." She said looking into the hospital. She took a deep breath and opened the door heading to the waiting area where the rest of the digidestined were. She had a sick feeling inside of her as her and Tai approached them.

"Kari!" Yolie exclaimed jumping up and running to give her friend a hug. "There you are, isn't this great Tk's going to be okay!" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah it's...wonderful." Kari said sincerely but couldn't look her friend in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Yolie's tone changed and had a curious look on her face.

"Um I have to talk to you guys..."

"Well once Tk wake's up you can, the doctor said it should be anytime now..." Matt began but Kari cut him off.

"No I have to talk to you guys, _now_." She said seriously and everyone was silent. Tai just leaned up against the wall waiting for the conversation to change everything. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Yolie asked confused.

"You mean the hospital?" Cody asked.

"No, well yes, but I mean I'm leaving town." Kari clarified feeling the shocked looks staring her down.

Sora turned to Tai. "Where are you guys going?"

"No you don't understand. _I'm_ leaving, not Tai." She said wishing they'd just get the point.

"But...why?" Mimi asked confused.

"I...look these past years, they've been so hard. I love all you guys I really do and this is nothing personal but I need some time to get away, from this life, from being a digidestined." Kari began.

"What!" Davis shouted jumping up from the couch.

"Please let me finish, Davis." Kari said closing her eyes. She could feel the anger and confusion filling the room. "I want to be normal. I want to have a normal life. I want my biggest worry to be if I have a zit not if I'm putting the world in danger. And that's what I did today, I acted without thinking and because of that Tk almost...you know."

"But Tk would never blame you for that." Matt said quickly. "He choose to jump in front of you, he..."

"I know he would never blame me but he shouldn't have to have the option to. What happened today should never have happened and it's not going to again. I'm going to a private school out of town. It's pretty far away so I won't be around often except to see my family here in there."

Yolie's eyebrows scrunched together as she realized what Kari was saying. "You're leaving...and you're not coming back." She gave her a look. "You're cutting off contact from all of us."

Kari looked down. "I think it's for the best..."

"For who!" Matt's voice had become harsh and was full of anger. He had never yelled at Kari before and the girl was taken quite aback as the rest of the room. "Tk saves your life and you decide that to repay him you're just going to skip town and ditch him as a friend! Do you have ANY idea what that will do to him!"

"Matt calm down!" Tai said getting protective over his little sister.

"I'm sorry..." Kari whispered feeling the tears fall down. "I just can't live like this anymore..."

"You, you, you! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

"Matt shut up!" Tai yelled.

"Why the hell should I? I don't get how you are just putting up with her leaving the team and her friends. She's going to hurt people!"

"It's her decision." Tai said quietly.

"Yeah well have fun explaining you're decision to Tk." Matt said furious then his face turned reder when she didn't respond. "You're not going to say goodbye to him are you! That's why you didn't want him here!"

"You don't understand..." Kari said barely audible.

"No you're right I don't. I don't understand how you could do this to him." He turned and left the room leaving Kari unable to speak. Tai didn't even know what to say at this point, he couldn't defend her when they didn't know the truth.

"Guys..." Kari whispered.

"You know Kari, Tk and I don't always get along...but I really can't believe you would do this to him." Davis said which killed Kari.

She managed a nod. "I'm sorry..." And turned around leaving the room, leaving her friends, leaving Tk.

A/n - I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story _I made a deal with the devil_. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for a while now which is why it's out so early after my other stories. Plus I'm really inspired. I obviously didn't want to reveal the whole story int he first chapter so you'll have to keep reading to find out the missing pieces. Also thanks to wiki (which i don't own) for helping me with all the digimon moves that I couldn't remember. Anywho I hope you liked it and please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say!

Thanks!

-Kayla :D


	2. Four Years and One Week Later

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. It's time to face the facts. I also don't own the song 'One Week' by the Barenaked Ladies. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: 4 Years and One Week Later

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together, come back and see me  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

"3, 2, 1! WHOOOOO!" The crowds screams were clear as Tk shot the winning basket of the game.

"Go Tk!" Screamed the cheerleaders from the sidelines as the popular blonde boy was tackled down by his teammates.

"Dude that was awesome!"

"One more win and we're in the playoffs!"

Tk smirked but didn't say anything as he broke away from his cheering teammates and walked over to his friends sitting on the bleachers. "How'd I look?"

"Okay but I looked better when I scored that winning goal for the soccer team at the end of the season!" Davis said fist pumping the air.

"That wasn't you that was Ken. You tripped and fell on your butt and he had to run and save the day." Yolie commented rolling her eyes.

"Meanwhile I got a girlfriend out of that fall who baked me cookies to make me feel better." Davis said giving her a look.

Yolie just rolled her eyes but smiled at Tk. "You're really the star player. Now don't mess up because I'd like to see one of our teams make it to playoffs since this is my Senior year."

"Wow no pressure or anything, Yolie." Tk said sarcastically.

"Well based on their statistics they should win one of the next two games." Cody chimed in.

"Don't get all factual on us Cody, dude the cheerleaders are staring at you Teeks!" Davis said smiling widely.

"Is factual even a word?" Yolie asked making a face ignoring Davis' last comment.

Tk shrugged. "Whatever they're all so stuck up."

Davis gave him a look. "Dude you _never_ date. It's kind of ridiculous."

Tk rolled his eyes. "You're overexaggerating, besides I have other things to worry about."

"Like what?" Davis asked trying to make a point.

"I'm seventeen, it's my junior year, I have to worry about my grades and getting into college. Plus basketball and keeping you out of all your idiotic stunts. You remember how stressed Yolie got last year." Tk pointed out not wanting to get into this subject with Davis again.

"She broke my kendo stick in half..." Cody said quietly.

"It shouldn't have been near me when I was studying for finals!" Yolie responded defensively.

"Well I manage sports, school, and a girlfriend." Davis said.

"Have you seen your own grades?" Tk asked.

Davis shrugged. "Whatever dude."

"Well stop making this a awkward conversation. I'm going to go meet Ken at his science club meeting but we can all meet up and Stevie's later for a burger to celebrate Tk's victory?" Yolie asked grabbing her purse and getting up off the bleachers.

"Done I'm already hungry." Davis said jumping up. "I'll see you guys there in an hour!" He jumped off the bleachers and ran out the door.

"The kid never stops eating." Yolie said rolling her eyes as she also got up to leave followed by Cody who need a ride.

Tk just smirked and shook his head as his friends left.

"Kari!" The girl came running into Kari's room out of breath. "I've been looking for you everywhere! What are you doing here...studying?"

"I go to this thing called school Steph." Kari said sarcastically.

The girl at the door just shrugged. "Okay well too much studying will fry your brain. Come on the boys' basketball team just go into the playoffs and everyone on the floor is in Kenzie and Gabby's room making T-shirts."

"Fun but still I have a huge history test tomorrow."

"We won the American Revolution, The Great Depression was in the 1930's, and everyone had big hair in the 80's. There all you need to know now let's go!" The girl grabbed her friends arm and dragged her out of her room. "Now should I put 'GO Shawn!' or 'GO Liam!' on my shirt?"

"Uh oh time to choose a guy." Kari said teasingly.

"I know!" Her friend said seriously despite Kari's teasing tone. "I mean Shawn is sweet and smart but Liam has a dark side. Which one?"

"Which one do you like better?" Kari asked her shrugging.

"I don't know that's the problem!"

"Then just write 'Go Hawks!' on your shirt. It'll make your life much simpliar." Kari said shaking her head as she walked into Kenzie and Gabby's room.

"Hey Kari need a shirt?" Kenzie asked seeing the girl walk in.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kari said as Kenzie tossed her a red t-shirt. She walked over to some of the other girls and sat down next to Steph starting to decorate her shirt.

"Anyway's you're lucky you don't need to deal with this boy drama Kari. You just don't date." Steph said sighing as she stared at her shirt thinking of which name to write down.

"I date!" Kari said defensively.

"Who? I never see you interested in anyone." Gabby said cutting into the conversation.

"Well you know...people..." Kari said feeling uncomfortable with the conversation and wanting to get it back on Steph's boy troubles.

"Oh guys don't you know the real reason she doesn't date anyone?" Kari turned and smiled as she saw her best friend and roomate Emily sit down next to her.

"And what's that?" Gabby asked curiously.

"She totally has a secret boyfriend." Emily said shrugging with a smirk on her face.

"I do not!" Kari said defending herself once again.

"Oh yeah? What about that picture of blondie and you that sits on your nightstand that you REFUSE to talk about?" Emily asked giving her a look.

Kari felt her face turn red and herself close up at even a mention of Tk. She never spoke about him...to anyone. It had been over four years since she had last seen him and you could tell they were really young in the picture. She was only around thirteen when it was taken and now she had just turned seventeen.

She had moved to a life on campus private school about an hour away but as far as the rest of the digidestined knew she could be across the world. She never really talked about her old life to anyone. Even her and Tai avoided bring up their names when they had talked. The only thing she hadn't removed was that picture of her and Tk from New York that she had up since she started here. She just couldn't bare to take it down.

"That's what I thought." Emily said with a satisfied smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend..." Kari said quietly.

"Well then you're just in love with him." Emily said simply as she added some extra touches to her t-shirt. "Anyway I think you should go with Shawn, Steph." She said seeing her friend struggle to pick a guy. "He's nicer and I think the other dude is a huge player."

"Okay! Thanks!" Steph said writing Shawn's name on her shirt.

"Subtle enough?" Kari asked laughing.

Steph shrugged with a smile. "When the big game comes I'll admit my feelings to Shawn."

"Oh boy..." Was the only thing Gabby could say and Kari just smiled shaking her head.

"Aww I dropped my burger on the floor..." Davis said looking sadly at his burger that was now sitting on the floor at Stevie's Diner.

Tk rolled his eyes. "Just go get a new one."

"I don't have any money left..." Davis said quietly looking at Tk.

Tk just shook his head. "Here take my wallet and buy a burger."

Davis smiled taking the wallet and running up to get a new burger.

"So Ken are you excited to be graduating early with Yolie?" Cody asked eating his pasta slowly and carefully so he wouldn't spill it everywhere like Davis had when he grabbed some fries too quickly and his burger had gotten hit by his hand only to go flying off the plate.

"Yeah it'll be great to start University a year early. Plus I already know all the stuff I'm learning this year, there's no point in staying another year to review more stuff I already know." Ken told him.

"My boyfriend's so smart!" Yolie said smiling happily.

Tk laughed as his phone started to ring. He picked it up and smiled widely as he hung up.

"What's going on?" Yolie asked excitedly seeing his happy face.

"The team we were going to play tomorrow got suspended because of steriod use, we're in the playoffs!" Tk said cheering.

"That's awesome! I have to make a sign!" Yolie said excitedly.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be holding this sign..." Cody said sighing.

"What's going on?" Davis asked as he came back with a new burger.

"The basketball team Tk was supposed to play against were caught using steriods so we're in the playoffs!" Ken told him.

"Sweet!" Davis said nearly dropping his new food but Cody jumped up grabbing the burger away from him.

"Yeah, anyway I have to get home and start working out for the big game Friday. Be there!" He said as Davis handed him his wallet back.

"We will!" Yolie said smiling as Tk left. "This is so great he finally has something he's so happy about."

Davis sighed as he sat down. "Yeah he's happy about basketball but he's still hiding feelings deep down."

"Why do you say that?" Ken asked.

"Because when I opened his wallet there was a picture of _her_ still in there." Davis said angerly.

"We can say her name." Cody said quietly.

"No we can't she betrayed us." Davis said darkly. "Her memory is still ruining his life. We have to get rid of that picture so he can forget about her and find a girl that doesn't ditch him."

"We already tried that." Yolie said sighing. "We got rid of all the pictures of her in his room despite his protests that she would come back. I guess we just missed one."

"Well it looks like he still thinks she's coming back." Ken said sadly. "I'm afraid he'll never get over this."

"He puts on a good cover up though." Cody said giving him credit. "He acts like he's fine."

"It's just time he realized she's never coming back. It's been four years. She doesn't care, she probably never even thinks about us." Davis had seen first hand how much Tk had cared about Kari and always refused to give her a free ride for what she did.

"Well this isn't about her it's about Tk and we have to find a way to help him." Yolie said.

"Well wait until after the playoffs. The last thing he needs is the stress of us yelling at him about having a picture of her still in his wallet." Ken suggested.

"Alright but we do need to confront him." Davis told them seriously. "That girl has poisoned him."

"Poisoned him or not...he still loves her." Cody said knowing it was true.

A/n - So updates will probably be once a week because of school and work. I'm pretty busy. Anyway not a dramatic chapter or anything but to start a build up and bring everyone up to date four years later. Hope you enjoyed and please continue to review :D.

Reviewers Corner:

**Hikari and Takeru** - Thank you!

**SormustenHerra** - Well I will try my best and hope not to disappoint. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it so far!

**JohnP87** - Thank you :D

**DephsXylex** - Thanks I've been thinking up this story for awhile now. Yup poor Kari but there's still alot untold :D.

**Dr. William Bell** - Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

**Big big misty fan** - thanks!

**Hika-chan** - thank you!

*Thank you to all those who reviewed!


	3. A Close Call

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. There's a huge shocker.

Chapter 3: A Close Call

"Dude will you eat!" Davis yelled seeing Tk nervously staring at his pasta.

"I can't I'm too nervous!" Tk shot back.

"I was nervous for my big soccer games and I could still manage to eat." Davis pointed out.

"No that's not fair. We can't compare Tk's eating habits to yours." Yolie said shaking her head. "So anyway I made a giant sign..."

"That I'm probably going to have to hold..." Cody said sighing.

Yolie ignored him. "And Ken's taking all of us to this fancy prancy private school right after our last bell rings."

"Well be there in time for the game." Ken said smiling brightly.

"Thanks guys." Tk said still nervous. His team was to leave for the school and hour before school ended so they could warm up. "I just don't want to blow the big game."

"You won't. And even if you do we'll still be your friends." Davis said brightly.

"You won't." Cody said reasurring him.

"Thanks." Tk said thinking about how Kari used to reasure him whenever he was nervous.

_Flashback_

_"I'm going to screw up."_

_"No you're not." Kari said smiling at him. "You're going to make the team I promise!" _

_Tk was trying out for the middle school basketball team and was extremely nervous he was going to mess up._

_"How do you know?"_

_"I just know some things." Kari said brightly. "And besides even if you didn't make the team everything would work out."_

_"And how's that?"_

_"You'd still have me." Somehow that made him feel better._

_End of Flashback_

"Tk?"

"Huh?" The boy said turning to Cody who was talking to him.

"I was telling you that you had your arm in the pasta." The boy told him with concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah sorry I was just thinking." Tk said wiping the pasta off his elbow. "Big game you know?"

"Yeah..." Davis said having a feeling that Tk was daydreaming about Kari. "We know."

...

"Okay stay still so I don't get this black stuff all over your face." Emily said drawing two lines under Kari's eyes to make her look like the ultimate basketball fan.

Kari smiled. "I think we're more school spirited then the cheerleaders."

"We're cuter too." Emily said giggling. Then she put a red bow in Kari's ponytail. "Okay you're offically hawkafied."

"All I need is some feathers and I could pass as the school mascot." Kari said jokingly looking at herself and her friend in the mirror of their room.

"And a beak." Her friend at like it was obvious. "Do not forget about the beak."

"I'm so sorry. How stupid of me!" Kari joked. "Okay so are we ready?"

"Yeah I think so. We just got to go get Kenzie on the way so we can all sit together." Emily said adding the last of her make up and then grabbing her camera. "Let's go."

"Wait let me get mine." Kari said rushing back to the end of the hall and unlocking the door to her room.

"Well hurry up!" She heard Emily yell from down the hall.

Kari opened the door and stared into the quiet room thinking of where she had last left her camera. Closet? No. Purse? No. Nighstand drawer! She grabbed it out quickly accidently knocking over the picture of her and Tk. She looked down where it had fallen and sighed as she picked it up and looked at the picture. She hadn't wanted to admit it but basketball made her think of the blonde boy. He had always loved to play and he was really good too. She had remembered all the games where she stood on the side lines cheering for him loudly.

Davis would yell whenever there was a bad call. Yolie would make signs when it was a really big game and then make Cody hold them. The poor kid would get so aggravated. Ken would just sit their quietly and observe. He was always the quiet one. Yolie and Davis screamed like there was no tomorrow during games and even Cody would get pretty worked up at times but Ken would always remain calm. She always thought the boy should date Yolie because she needed somebody to calm him down.

She missed her friends, alot. She doubted they missed her after she left so aruptly but she really had no choice. They didn't know...they never would. She missed Gatomon alot to. Her cat digimon resided in the digital world with the rest of the teams. Of course the others saw their digimon frequently visiting and such but Kari had to stay away from the other digimon partners and it wasn't like she could come out of a computer in front of her room or go into one for that matter.

She carefully placed the picture back on her bedside as she heard footsteps coming to the door.

"Anytime today Kari?" Emily's voice asked as Kari turned to face her friend who was leaning up against the door. Kenzie had joined her which had meant she must have been off in a trance for quite a few minutes because Kenzie was late for everything.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't remember where I put my camera but I found it." She smiled as she lifted up her purple camera to show her friends. "Now I'm ready to go."

The three walked into the gym to see it was already extremely packed. She had figured it would be sports were huge at her school. They walked up the bleachers and took a seat. Kari took out her camera and checked it to make sure she had enough memory left.

"Oh there's Kevin take a picture of him I promised we'd get him some action shots. He thinks he's some big shot." Kenzie said pointing to the boys team.

Kari smiled. Kevin was one of their good guy friends but he was extremely proud of himself. Maybe a little too much. Since Kari and Emily were on the school newspaper and yearbook he had asked them to make sure they had plenty of good pictures of him for it. It was pretty ridiculous.

"The games starting! This is exciting! We haven't made it this far in any sport in soooo long!" Emily said sitting up so she could have a better view.

Kari also sat up because she wasn't exactly tall compared to others in her school. She saw Kevin with the ball and grabbed her camera. She zoomed in a bit and snapped a shot. It was a pretty good one to, thankfully she had a camera that could capture action shots instead of making them come out all blury.

She watched the game for a few minutes snapping shots. It was already really intense. Both teams were obviously good so it wasn't a game that one could predict the outcome to. She sat back down and viewed her pictures on the camera.

There was a really good shot of Roy taking a free throw shot and some of the boys playing the game. She finally flicked back to the first picture she had taken of Kevin. He was showing off as he usually did and there were two boys from the other team in the back giving him a look. Kari smiled then her face filled with concern and confusion.

One of the boys had a striking resemblence to...no it couldn't be him. She looked at the court then back down at the picture. It couldn't right? Her heart started to beat and she zoomed the picture in to get a better look at the boy. Her heart beated faster. It was him, it had to be him. She shot her head back up at the court scanning for a blonde boy. She found him quite easily and stared down. Sure enough the back of his shirt said Takaishi and her heart dropped.

She had to get out of there. Now.

She quickly turned her camera off and grabbed her stuff. "Sorry guys I don't feel good I have to go."

"What? But what about the game?" Kenzie said looking extremely confused.

"I...I can't stay I think I'm going to be sick I really have to go." It wasn't that far from a lie at that point. If Tk found out she was there...that would be declared as contact. She had to leave, now.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Emily asked.

"N...no! I'm fine really, well except I feel sick. I'll see you later." She began pushing through people finally getting to the edge. She got to the stairs and ran down sprinting out of the gym.

...

"Come on Tk!" Yolie yelled from the sidelines cheering. Cody glared up at her holding her sign up high. Davis well yelling something but nobody was listening.

She sat down as the ball got passed back to the other team and looked across at the bleachers. Her face fell. She squinted her eyes to make sure she was seeing correctly but she had a bad feeling it was.

The girl running down the bleachers at full speed and running out of the gym. Yolie looked over at Tk to make sure he hadn't seen anything but he was extremely focused on the game. Thank god. He couldn't know. But maybe there was nothing to know. Maybe she was wrong.

She had to be. It couldn't be her. Not after all these years. "Kari?" Yolie whispered knowing none of her friends were paying attention.

...

Kari felt like her heart was going to burst from running so fast but she had to get out of there before Tk saw her. He probably hated her guts but in the off chance that he had caught a glimpse of her and come over to talk to her...well it would have been too late to run and hide.

She finally got to her housing building and scrambled through her purse to find her card key to allowe her access into the buidling. She was in such a panic she felt like she couldn't find anything.

She eventually found it and quickly shoved it into the slot opening the door and running down the hall. Once again she quickly unlocked her door and ran into her room breathing heavily and facing the door with her eyes closed and she shut it.

She took a deep breath and slowly turned around only to see something and shriek at the top of her lungs.

...

A/n - I'm updating now because this weekend will be extremely hectic and I probably won't have a chance to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thank you to all who have reviewed it's appreciated and please continue to, it encourages me to update. :p

Reviewers Corner:

**Aero Angemon** - haha only he doesn't know she's there in this one. thank you!

**Dale89** - aww and thank you!

**JohnP87** - thanks and yup no one but Tai and Gatomon know :)

**Big big misty fan** - yup!

THANK YOU!


	4. And so it begins

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon

Chapter 4: And So it Begins

Kari was grateful that everyone was at the game and not in her dorm hall when she stopped screaming. Otherwise someone would have heard and sent the cops down and she'd have to explain why there was a flying phantom in the middle of her room. That was a conversation she'd like to avoid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Kari screamed once she finally got over her inital shock.

Phantomon landed on the ground glaring at Kari. "Don't be so rude, master has been very kind considering all of your friends that were at this game are still there."

Kari understood what he had meant and didn't push any further. "What does he want from me? It was an accident, I had in no way intended to contact any of them and I left as soon as I realized they were there!" She had figured Cody, Davis, Ken, and Yolie would be at the game after she had seen Tk and knew even if he didn't see her she was still at risk.

"Master doesn't like close calls whether they were intended or not, child of light."

Kari hated to do this but realized she had no other choice. "Please." She pleaded fear rising in her. "Please I left, Tk has no idea I was there. They _hate_ me, all of them. I can promise you that. His goal was accomplished. He seperated the digidestined. There's no reason to act irrational. We can just go along as it never happened."

"But it did happen. And it _cannot_ happen again."

"I promise it won't." Kari said begging at the evil digimon's knee's.

"Well Master seems to worry with your holiday break being so near that it will." The digimon said flying back up.

"No it won't. I've gone home plenty of times and avoided all of them. None of them have run into me or anything. I practically lock myself in that apartment when I do go home." Kari said desperately. She had been extremely cautious these past couple of years.

"Which is why the reason I'm here is only a warning." Phantomon said as a black portal became visible as it formed behind him. "You have one warning child of light. Don't blow it, or else." The digimon flew backwards into the portal as it was sucked back into the world it came from. The portal became smaller until it disappeared completely.

Kari stumbled over to her bed and collapsed shaking from the event. It had been almost two years since he had even ever approached her again sending his servents to give her one of his warnings. She was almost starting to believe he was gone for good. But that was wishful thinking. He was there, watching, waiting for her to just mess up once.

She curled up and took the picture of her and Tk off of her desk and began to cry. She couldn't stop it was just all so much to handle at once. She hadn't even caught a glimpse of Tk in over four years and right at that very moment he was in her school's gym with four of her best friends.

She thought she could move on after all these years, but the truth was, things seemed to be just getting worse.

...

"And you were like BAM and he was like NO and the whole thing was awesome." Davis said smiling widely as he described the last minute of the game where Tk and scored the winning shot.

The five had gone out to get pizza once they got back home to celebrate the win. Davis had been talking about the game most the time leaving Ken and Cody no time to speak but Yolie sat staring out the window at the snow falling instead of telling the boy to shut up as she normally would have.

The whole thing was really getting to her. Was it Kari she saw? And should she tell the others? It really wouldn't have mad much of a difference I mean they all would keep it a secret away from Tk anyway. They were determined to keep their friend away from that girl after she just up and left on Tk after he had nearly gotten killed saving her life.

She sighed as she remembered the boys heartbroken face when they broke the knews to him.

_Flashback_

_"We have to tell him." Joe said sadly watching as Matt leaned up against the wall outside of Tk's room. Tk was awake and he had a right to know the truth but the older brother just couldn't muster up the courage to tell him Kari had left and had no plans to come back. Or even say goodbye. _

_"I know that but I don't know _how_." Matt told him sighing. "He's going to be completely devestated._

_"It's better to rip the band aid off now then to keep peeling away at it." Davis said and looked up at the weird looks he was receiving. "What?"_

_"Nothing it's just no one's ever heard you use a metaphor before." Yolie said shrugging._

_"But he's actually right." Izzy added. "If we keep waiting Tk's going to be in more pain because we hid it from him."_

_"I can't do this by myself." Matt said seriously. "I'll choke."_

_"Then we'll all help." Mimi said softly. _

_"He's going to need us all there to help him get through it anyway." Sora added._

_"Then we should do it now before he starts asking why we're all standing outside the door suspiciously." Ken said motion for them to go inside._

_Matt took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." _

_The group walked into the room with fake smiles on their faces as they greeted Tk. Well fake for the most part. They were really happy to see him but they dreaded what was coming next._

_Tk smiled at them all as they spread out among the room more. "I'm glad to see you guys...wait where's Kari? And Tai?" He added noticing the older siblings absence as well._

_The group looked at each other nervously, no one wanting to speak first._

_Tk saw the uneasiness and felt worry overcome him. "What's going on? Where's Kari? Are they okay?"_

_"They're fine." Matt spat out furiously._

_Tk scrunched his eyebrows confused. "Then what's going on?" When nobody spoke he asked again but more upset this time. "Somebody tell me what's going on!"_

_"She left Tk." Matt said darkly. He hated Kari. How dare she just get up and leave Tk like this. He never knew she was so selfish and he hated Tai for letting her leave._

_"What do you mean? You mean the hospital?" Tk asked still confused._

_"No..." Sora said picking up the conversation seeing Matt getting angry. She walked over and sat down on a chair next to his bed. "Tk, Kari...she left town, for good."_

_Tk was still clearly confused. "What are you talking about? Did their parents make them leave because of the digimon attack?"_

_"Tk no." Davis said quietly feeling extremely sorry for his best friend._

_Tk looked over at him. "Then what?" He asked desperately seeking an answer._

_"She didn't want to be here anymore." He said with a sad tone. "Tk I'm so sorry but she left us...she left you. She's transfering schools to another town and doesn't want any contact with us."_

_Tk's face fell and then filled with disbelief. "No. NO! She wouldn't do that! There must be a reason she left, she wouldn't just leave like that! She didn't even say goodbye."_

_"She didn't want to face you." Matt said angerly. "And that stupid brother of hers did nothing to stop it."_

_"She doesn't want to be a digidestined anymore. She wants to be 'normal'." Davis continued putting air quotes around normal._

_"You're wrong she wouldn't do that to us! She wouldn't!" Tk yelled feeling like somebody ripped is heart out. "Yolie say something she's your best friend!" Tk said turning towards the girl._

_Yolie looked down. "I'm sorry Tk..."_

_His face fell as he turned looking around for someone to tell him differently. But no one did._

_End of Flashback_

"Yolie!"

"Huh?" Yolie asked returning from her trance to see the four boys look at her.

"I asked if you were going to eat that." Davis said pointing to her untouched slice of pizza.

"No here." Yolie said rolling her eyes.

"Are you okay? You're completely spacing out." Ken said concerned.

Yolie nodded. "Yeah I'm just tired, it's been a long day."

"Yeah we should probably get home." Cody said grabbing some money out and putting it on the table. "Ready to walk home, Yolie?"

"Yeah." Yolie said getting up. "Tk you did a really great job. I'll see you guys later. By babe." She added to Ken giving him a kiss goodbye.

They waved goodbye as Cody and Yolie walked outside into the cool December air. They weren't even a block away from the pizza place when Cody spoke up.

"So you saw her too."

...

"Master I have spoken to the girl." Phantomon said bowing down towards his master.

"Very good Phantomon. Has she understood the warning?"

"Yes, she swears nothing else will happen." Phantomon told him.

"Well it wouldn't matter anyway. The time has come my loyal servent. After four long years the digidestined have become strained. With them now in this weak stage I can attack and fufill my goal of ruling over the digital world."

"You will be the best ruler, Master." Phantomon said still bowing down.

"Indeed. And with the digidestined gone nothing will stop me." He smiled. "I've waiting a long time for this."

"How would you like me to carry out the first plan of action?" Phantomon asked finally rising from his bow.

"Just watch over them when the girl comes back for her vacation. I'd like to make sure she doesn't screw this plan up, though I'm sure she'd never do anything to risk her precious hope." He smirked. "I'll make the arrangements to start attacking the digital world, you just focus on making sure they stay fighting, even when they start to realize that the digital world is being attacked."

"Will do Master." Phantomon said bowing.

"You're dismissed." And the digimon flew up and disappeared back to the real world.

The dark master ordered his guards to retrive another digimon which flew up quickly to him.

"What is it master?" The digimon asked.

"It is time. Begin the take over of the digital world."

"Yes Master."

...

A/n - Hope you enjoy. Review please it's well appreciated and I want to know what you guys think :D.

Reviewers Corner:

**Dale89** - Haha I tend to drift while teachers are talking too. I'm sure it's not bad but I've written stuff when I'm overtired then read it and not known what I was thinking when I looked back and read it. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!

**Big big misty fan** - Of course :P

**JohnP87** - A deal with someone she shouldn't have :P haha.

**SormustenHerra** - I appreciate all your advice! I will try to make the chapters a bit longer, I'm not really used to writing longer chapters but I'm trying to get better about it and compared to my other stories these chapters are longer so I'm pleased with that aspect. I do want the digital world to be in it more I just haven't put it in for obvious reason's because the story is still just beginning. And have no worries I do plan to have a really good Kari and Tai relationship in the story but as I said I haven't gotten the chance to throw him in yet. He'll be in the next chapter but when I planned this story out he was definetly a huge aspect because he's the only one that knows the truth. Thanks for all your advice you really helped!

**Thank you all who have reviewed, added this story to alert, or favorites. It means alot to me and helps me gain more of an aspect on what people would like to see and how the feel about the story so please continue to! Thanks!**


	5. Going Home

A/n - I don't own digimon.

Chapter 5: Going Home

_"Black Rain!" Kari's head shot up in horror at the attack coming towards her._

_"Kari!" She heard his voice so clearly but was in too much shock to move. Then the next thing she knew he was in front of her._

_"Tk..." She whispered then the realization hit her. "TK! TK!"_

"TK!" Kari screamed shooting up from her bed. Then she broke down and started to cry. Emily was staring at her horrified.

"Kari! What's wrong are you okay? Kari stop crying!" Emily paniced shaking her roommate.

"It was all my stupid fault." Kari cried.

"What's your fault?" Her friend asked her sincerely worried.

Kari looked at her and felt even worse. She couldn't even talk to her own friends about it. She had been dreaming about Tk and the rest of the digidestined since she had seen him the week before but it just seemed like they were getting worse. She started to cry louder.

"Kari you're scaring me!" Emily said. "Who's Tk? What's going on?"

Kari pulled herself together for the most part. "Don't worry about it." She sniffled. "It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry. What time is it?" She turned to the clock to see it was 7 am.

Emily's face didn't turn any less concerend as she looked at her friend cautiously. "Kari don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Change the subject when it's obvious you're upset. You just woke up screaming some guy's name for goodness sake!"

Kari eyed the picture on her nightstand and Emily picked up on it.

"Is that him?" She asked picking up the picture and sitting next to Kari. "You guys are so young. Why did you scream his name?"

"I don't want to talk about it..." Kari said softly turning her head away. "It was just a bad dream."

"Okay..." Emily said putting the picture back in its place. "If you need to talk you know I'm here though."

"I know." Kari said putting on a fake smile for her friend.

Emily still had an uneasy look on her face but sighed and got back up continuing to pack her bag as she was doing before Kari had woke up screaming.

"What time does your train leave?" Kari asked remembering they were leaving to go home today and feeling a huge sigh of relief at the fact that she would see Tai soon and be able to tell him everything that had happened. She hadn't really had the chance since she couldn't really talk about the digital world over the phone with her brother.

"Nine and shut up I know I should have packed last night but there was a One Tree Hill marathon on and I KNOW I've seen all the episodes like a million times before but you really can't get the full effect unless you watch them back to back."

Kari rolled her eyes but felt herself smile which she needed considering she had just been crying.

"Anything you'd like to add?" Emily asked as she tried to stuff some wrapped Christmas presents into her suitcase.

"No I think you covered it for me." Kari said jokingly.

"Sweet." She said as she huffed at her bag. "I feel like I'm forgeting something."

"Presents?"

"Got them."

"Straightener?"

"Have it."

"Fancy green dress you bought for that rich people's party?"

"CRAP!" Emily yelled rushing to her closet and searching through it until she finally found the green dress. "And it's not a "rich people's party" it's a _business_ party and it's very important. Only the elite members get invited."

"So the rich ones." Kari said sarcastically.

Emily shrugged. "Okay well I think I'm packed." She turned to her friend and gave a sad smile. "I guess this is goodbye until after break."

"It'll be a new year once you see me again." Kari said making sad face while referring to New Years.

Emily laughed. "That's weird to think about. Okay well give me a hug." She said reaching her arms out as Kari got up and gave her friend a hug. "And call me if you need me..." She added her concern showing again towards Kari waking up screaming.

"I'm fine." Kari said convincingly. She smiled. "Have a good Christmas."

"You too." Emily said smiling. "Bye!" She yelled out as she left the room and headed to the train station.

"Bye." Kari yelled back but was sure Emily didn't hear her. She turned to the clock and realized she had to get ready for her train too.

...

"What about this?" Davis asked picking up a sweater.

"No, never get a girl clothes." Ken said putting it back down for Davis.

"Why not?" Tk asked.

"Because if you get them the wrong size then they think you think their fat. I bought Yolie this shirt she had been saying she wanted for Valentine's Day last year and it was a size bigger then what she is. She flipped." Ken explained and Davis put his hands up not even taking a second glance at the clothes.

Tk laughed. "Is that when she wouldn't talk to you for like a week?"

"Yeah, never get on her bad side." Ken sighed. "I don't know Davis, you can't go wrong with jewelry." Ken told him trying to help him pick out a Christmas gift for his girlfriend.

"Because I'm loaded with cash." Davis said sarcastically.

"You don't have to have alot of money to buy jewelry." Tk told him shrugging. "When Matt was in highschool he'd buy like a $20 necklace if he had a girlfriend around the holiday's."

"Well if anyone see's a cheap piece of jewelry let me know." Davis said feeling helpless in this situation. "I hate buying gifts."

"We know. Last year you gave us all candy bars." Ken said shaking his head.

"Yeah Yolie nearly killed you." Tk added.

"I still don't get why." Davis told them looking at a bracelet that seemed to be in his price range.

"You gave her a bag of peanut M&M's." Tk said leaning up against the wall.

"And?" Davis asked picking up a different box with a necklace in it.

"She's allergic to peanuts Davis!" Ken said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Okay what about this one?" Davis asked picking up another bracelet. "It's pretty and it's only fifteen dollars."

"Sounds good to me." Tk said. "We've been in this store too long and I have to get home. Matt's coming back from college today."

"My sister's already come back...which is the reason I don't want to go home..." Davis said as he paid for the bracelet.

Ken smirked. "That nutty girl still after Matt, Tk?"

Tk shrugged. "Who knows. I don't think he's even seen her in over a year."

"Yeah he's hiding from her so she's always home annoying me!" Davis said aggravated as they left the store. "I'll see you guys. Time to go home and listen to the "Davis I needed the car!" whining she'll start up.

"Good luck." Tk said laughing as his friend left. "I'll see you Ken."

"Bye." Ken said waving as he also left the mall.

...

"TAI!" Kari screamed running to her older brother in the flurries as she got off the train. "What are you doing here?" She asked excitedly as she reached him.

"Mom and Dad gave me $20 to come and get you."

"Funny."

Tai laughed and messed up her hair. "Nah I wanted to come and pick you up since I haven't seen you in so long. How've you been lil sis?"

"Same, school's dull. How's college? Have you bought all your Christmas present's yet? I got you the best gift you'll love it."

"Oh boy you're talking fast. That means there's something you should be telling me that you're not." Tai said giving her a look. "Okay what's going on?"

Kari looked away. "I don't think this is the place to talk about it."

Tai sighed. "Okay let's get going you can tell me in the car." He told her motioning for her to head to the car. Kari sighed and followed her older brother until the finally got to his car. She opened the door to the passenger seat and sat down as Tai put her bags in the trunk.

He opened his door and sat down. "Okay what happened?"

Kari picked at her sleeve as she spoke. "I saw Tk..."

"WHAT?" Tai's reaction made her jump.

"It was an accident! Relax plus _he_ already knows." Kari said sighing.

"Wait, what happened? How did you see him? Did he talk to you?" Tai was now the one blabbering questions.

"He didn't even see me Tai so breathe. Anyway his school got into the basketball finals like mine did and well when I was at the game I saw him. But he didn't see me and I ran out of the gym immediately. Only when I came back Phantomon was there and told me I had a warning, but I was left off the hook because it was an accident and I left immediately." She leaned up against the window watching the snow fall and the people walking through it.

Tai thought for a moment then looked over at his younger sister sadly. "I'm sorry."

Kari gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"Don't tell me it was easy for you seeing Tk after all these years."

Kari just shrugged. "It's over with. Time to throw it in the past. No reason to dwell."

"Kari..."

"I really don't want to talk about Tk anymore, Tai."

"Okay." Her brother said sighing and starting up the car. "Ready to go home? Mom's making roast beef."

"Let's stop for pizza."

Tai smirked, happy to see his sister's sense of humor back. "Done."

...

"What's going on?" The cat-like digimon asked a passing by digimon.

The digimon stopped and pointed. "Bakemon and Phantomon...they're trying to take over the Yokomon Village!"

The cat's eyes widened. "But why?"

"I don't know but everyone's got to get out of there now, unless they want to be stuck with a bunch of evil digimon." The digimon said as it turned and ran.

The Cat ran the opposite direction towards the Yokomon village and eyes filled with shock as she saw the Bakemon rounding up the Yokomon and filling the sky with a gray darkness that reminded her of the Dark Ocean.

"I know that Phantomon...I have to get Kari!"

...

A/n - Alot of fluff in this chapter and not hugely interesting but some to lead up to more chapters. Hope you enjoy. Oh and I don't own One Tree Hill since I mentioned it in this chapter. Please Review :D.

Reviewers Corner:

**KHLostEmpress** - Thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**JohnP87** - Yup of course some digimon has to be causing problems :p

**Big big misty fan** - haha I'm glad you like it!

**namika-i** - Thank you so much it means alot!

**Taeniaea **- Thanks!

**Aero Angemon** - Thanks and yup the questions to be answered in further chapters.

**DephsXylex** - It's fine, thanks for reviewing now though! Yeah with Davis being best friends with Tk in this story I had him side with Tk. I'm not a huge fan with Davis being obsessed with Kari anyway. And Tai's life hasn't really been revealed yet besides him being in college but more on what happened in the past is to come.

Thank you all so much the reviews are really appreciated!


	6. Bad Memories

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon. Nor do I own the mention of Peanuts.

Chapter 6: Bad Memories

"And that is...what exactly?" Tk asked Matt skeptically. The older blonde had brought home a christmas tree that looked like it came right out of 'A Charlie Brown Christmas'.

"It's a Christmas tree!" Matt exclaimed offended.

"Where's the rest of it?" Tk asked observing the 3 1/2 foot tree.

"Shut up it's a nice tree!" Matt said rolling his eyes at him. "You couldn't have done any better."

"I would have brought home the second half." Tk said shaking his head.

"Look I'm trying here. It's just you, me, and dad this year so he left me in charge of getting the tree and I personally think I did a fabulous job." Matt told him grabbing the box of ornaments and putting them on the end table next to Tk. Ms. Takaishi was in Paris visting her father for the holiday break and Tk wanted to stay with Matt and Mr. Ishida. "Now help me decorate it."

"Yeah yeah." Tk said taking an ornament out of the box. "Hey I remember making this." Tk said holding up a homemade snowman ornament. "I forgot I had given it to dad."

"You're given me crap about the tree I picked out when you gave dad an ornament that looks like a duck?"

"It's a snowman!"

"Then what's that orange thing?"

"He was a basketball playing snowman." Tk said like it was obvious. "I was a creative thinking child. Plus I was like ten when I made this where as you're twenty-one and picked out half of a Christmas tree."

"Whatever. But speaking of gifts we used to get dad, what are you getting him this year?" Matt asked hanging an elf playing guitar ornament on the small tree.

"I have no idea..." Tk said honestly.

"Let's pitch in a get him a gift together." Matt suggested.

"You can't think of anything either?"

"Nope." The older blonde responded adding more decoration the the tree. "Plus I don't have a ton of money so if we add ours together we could probably get him something decent."

"True." Tk said shrugging. "Mall after this?"

"Yeah I want to get it now before everything is sold out."

"Were the trees sold old?" Tk joked.

"I'm going to hit you, Tk."

...

"Tai wake up!" Kari yelled shaking her brother. "Seriously get out of bed!"

"What do you want?" Tai groaned annoyed with her.

"Can you go to the mall and get me a new phone charger?" Kari asked putting a sweet voice on.

"What? Why? Where's your other one?"

"In my drawer...at school..." Kari said.

"Ugh Kari..."

"Tai I can't go to the mall because the chances of running into one of the digidestined there are too high. I am totally cut off from civilization in this house and my phone is what keeps me in contact with people." Kari pleaded desperately.

"Fine..." Tai said feeling bad about the fact that Kari really didn't have anything else to do but text her friends. Kari had only been home for two days but he could tell she was going mad from being so contained in one place.

"Thank you I owe you so much!" Kari said happily.

"Yeah yeah." Tai said getting up.

"Here's $20 it shouldn't be more then that." Kari told him handing him the money.

"Where'd you get all that cash?" Tai asked seeing his little sisters wallet.

"Oh didn't I tell you? I got a job at the cafe on campus." She told him happily. "Close, easy, makes me money."

"Sweet." Tai said taking the twenty from her. "Okay need anything else?"

"No that'll allow me to survive." She said thankfully.

...

"AGUMON? AGUMON!" The cat digimon screamed running through a forest in the digital world. "Agumon where are you!"

The cat stopped seeing the local Koromon village that Agumon liked to hang around. She then continued forward. "Agumon!" She screamed seeing the orange dinosaur sitting among a group of Koromon.

"Gatomon?" Agumon replied looking confused. "What are you doing here?"

"There's trouble!" Gatomon replied in panic. "_He's_ back!"

Agumon's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yes! I saw his minions with my own eyes! We have to warn Kari and Tai but Kari cut off all connections with me to avoid seeing the other digimon. Can you contact Tai?"

"I'll try."

...

Tai sighed as he walked into the electronics store to get Kari's phone charger. He was still tired and would've rather have been sleeping but he knew Kari needed to talk to her friends over vacation when she had lost all of her old ones back here. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't risk running into Tk.

He walked over to the shelf and started browsing through the different chargers when he heard a familiar voice.

"I think a TV would be a good gift I mean have you seen that thing dad watches TV on? It's from like the sixties."

Tai would rather have faced all the dark masters again before facing the voice he heard behind him.

"Yeah that's true, but something decently priced. I'm seventeen I'm not loaded." Came another voice the stung Tai.

The bushy haired boy turned slowly attempting to avoid the situation that was about to happen but failed when the minute he turned he saw the two brothers staring right at him.

"Tai..." The younger one said in shock. "Wow it's been a long time..."

"Tk let's get out of here..." Matt muttered but didn't move staring at his fomer best friend.

Tai stood frozen screaming at Kari in his head for forgetting her stupid charger at school. "I...I'm just buy...buying this." He managed to say.

Matt nodded slowly then grabbed Tk's shirt. "Come on let's go..."

"How is she?" Tk whispered but loud enough for Tai to hear.

Matt's face went angry and grabbed Tk's shirt harder this time. "We're leaving _now_." He said pulling his reluctent brother out of the store.

Tai just stood there still frozen remembering the day his friendship fell apart.

_Flashback_

_"Tai please just tell me how to contact her. I want to know what I did to make her mad enough to leave!" Tk begged on the field after Tai's soccer practice._

_"Tk...look I'm sorry but I have to respect my sister's wishes." Tai said feeling horrible, he knew how depressed Kari was over the whole situation and he could see that Tk was extremely hurt as well._

_Tk looked for the first time in his life hopeless as his desperate face fell. The rest of the digidestined stood around him clearly mad. They had all decided to gang up on him a week after Kari had left, probably because Tk had to get out of the hospital before they could._

_"Tai how could you do this to him! Matt shouted angerily at Tai. "How could Kari do this? He saved her damn life, Tai!"_

_"I know that!" Tai shouted back. "But there's nothing I can do! She's gone okay? She left and she's not coming back, that...I can promise you."_

_"Tai she's upset we get it. But if she just talked things out with Tk she'd understand that he isn't mad at her for getting hit by that attack." Sora said trying to work everything out. "Just tell us where she is Tai and we'll fix this whole mess."_

_"I can't." Tai said dead serious. "I'm sorry you guys but it's done okay?"_

_"NO it's NOT okay, Tai." Matt said furiously. "That GIRL has destroyed our team, put my brother in danger, and broke his heart."_

_"You don't get it okay? This hasn't been easy on her, Matt!" Tai yelled back defending his sister._

_"What the hell! It's been nothing but easy! She just took off!"_

_"You don't understand!" Tai shouted back not knowing how to defend his sister. In their eyes she didn't care about any of them and they were sooo beyond wrong but he couldn't even begin to tell them why._

_"No I don't." Matt agreed._

_"You just have to trust me that she's doing what she has to do right now." Tai said calmer pleading with them._

_"All my trust in you is gone Tai." Matt told him shaking his head. "You both betrayed us. All of us. You've ruined our team...and our friendship." He turned and left._

_"Come on Tk." Davis said walking over to him with Ken. "Let's get out of here."_

_"She's not okay is she?" Tk asked Tai but didn't really expect a response._

_"She's fine Tk, she's just being a horrible person." Yolie responded with so much anger in her face it was scary._

_"No...she's not." Tk said as Ken and Davis continued to try and drag him away. "Tai let me fix this!"_

_"I can't...I'm sorry." Tai said desperately as Cody joined Ken and Davis and they finally managed to pull the young hurt boy away. "Guys..."_ _He said seeing the remaining older digidestined looking ashamed of him._

_"I'm surprised Tai...I really am." Joe said turning and leaving after the others._

_"Izzy? Mimi?" Tai asked desperately._

_Mimi turned her head away as she grabbed Izzy's arm and pulled him away._

_"I just don't get it, Tai." Was Izzy's only response as Mimi dragged him away._

_"Sora?"_

_"Why?" She asked upset._

_"Please just trust me on this."_

_"I'm sorry..." She shook her head. "I can't." And she walked away with the rest of them._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you going to buy that sir?"

"Huh?" Tai asked coming back to reality. "Oh yeah." He said remembering why he was there, but not forgeting how much he hated loosing all of his friends.

...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The digivice went off like crazy in the dark room on the older brother's desk. But no one was in the room to hear it.

...

A/n - Alrighty there's chapter six for you and how Tai's friendships fell apart. Thanks to all who have reviewed this story so far and please continue to!

Reviewers Corner:

**Taeniaea **- thanks :D

**Dowski** - thanks I'm glad!

**Dale89** - yeah I haven't decided when that will be yet, like what chapter. thanks!

**big big misty fan** - haha don't they always? thanks

**JohnP87** - thanks and yup

**Xanpluto** - thank you very much

Thank you guys for reviewing!


	7. After Effects

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Chapter 7 : After Effects

Tai walked like a zombie into the small apartment he had lived in for a good portion of his life. He was quickly greeted by his younger sister who happily grabbed the phone charger out of his hands and rushed to plug her phone in.

"Thanks again for getting this for me, Tai. I know it disturbed your precious sleep and all but...what's wrong?" She asked seeing her brother's zombie like expression.

"Huh?" Tai asked glancing at her from his still zombie-like state. He didn't seem to have heard a word she said.

Kari's face became concerned. "Tai what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Tai felt nerves rising in him. He didn't really want to tell Kari that he had just encountered Tk, the boy seemed to be popping up alot in her life lately. "Uh no, I'm just tired."

"You're lying."

"Kari I'm not lying." Tai said rolling his eyes at his younger siblings accusions.

"You are too lying because you're walking away so I'lll end the discussion like you always do when you lie." Kari said as a matter of factly. "So cave what's wrong?"

Tai scratched his bushy hair hesitating. "Can't I be tired? You woke me up!"

Kari looked at him for a moment and then got a sad expression in her face. "You saw someone." It wasn't a question, she could tell. "Who?"

Tai shook his head. "Kari don't worry about it, come on this is a happy time of the year..."

"Who, Tai?" Kari said seriously feeling her own voice crack. "Was it Sora? Izzy? Matt?"

Tai put his face down.

"It was Tk..." Kari said feeling her voice break completely.

"Matt was with him." Tai said shrugging giving up on the lying.

"Why is this happening?" Kari asked starting to cry. "Why is he popping up everywhere now? It's been four years and I was doing fine and now this crap happens again!" She shrieked running off into her room.

...

"Hey what's going on?" Davis asked walking into the small apartment with Ken following behind. "You called and said it was important."

"Yeah guess who Tk and I ran into at the mall?" Matt said with a harsh tone. "Tai Kamyia."

Davis' mouth dropped open and Ken's eyes widened as he said. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, the dude was like frozen in shock at us." Matt said shaking his hand.

"Wow Tk must be taking this hard, it must remind him of Kari..." Ken said softly.

"Yeah well guess what was what came out of his mouth?" Matt spat.

"Oh boy..." said Davis thinking of the picture in Tk's wallet.

"He ask's him how she is! Can you believe that! I thought he was finally starting to realize that she wasn't the perfect girl like he thought she was. Now he's sitting in his room looking at an old picture of them. I can't believe this!"

Davis looked nervously at the older brother. He was sure on a rammpage but he remembered how mad this whole thing made Matt in the first place. He lost his best friend to this feud. "There's something you should know..."

"What?" Matt asked cautiously. Ken looked nervous at his freak out as well.

"Tk has a picture in his wallet of Kari still..." Davis said slowly.

Matt's face was practically red as he turned around and stormed into Tk's room. Davis and Ken exchanged a quick nervous glance before rushing to follow behind.

Matt grabbed the picture right out of Tk's hands and ripped it up.

"HEY!" Yelled Tk jumping up. "Why did you do that to my picture!"

"FOR YOU'RE OWN GOOD!" Matt yelled back. He took a deep breath trying to calm down. "Tk please...you've got to come to your senses and see that she just dropped out and left. She doesn't care about you or any of us."

"That's not true." Tk said confidently. "I know it's not."

"Then why did she leave Tk?" Matt asked seriously. "Why has she not contacted any of us? Yolie was her best friend has she heard from her in the past four years? No I didn't think so."

"She got scared..." Tk whispered looking at the remainder of his picture.

"No, she bailed." Matt told him. "I don't know how to get through to you Tk. Maybe your friends can..." He turned and left the room.

Tk bent down and picked up the two pieces of the ripped picture and held them up so they fit back together. "She didn't mean to hurt everyone." He said confidently.

Ken sighed and took a seat at Tk's computer chair. "Tk...listen I know you don't want to hear this, you've never wanted to hear this, but it's true. She's not coming back, Tk. She doesn't _want_ to be around us."

"You guys don't know that! She could be scared that we'd be mad at her when she came back." Tk said urgently.

"And she'd be wrong?" Davis asked shrugging. "Tk look it's time to move on. It's been four years."

Tk collapsed down on his bed. "I can't. I just have a feeling in my gut that says she didn't want to leave. I _know_ her you guys. She wouldn't just leave."

"No Tk, you _knew_ her." Ken clarified.

"You guys never talk about them anymore..." Tk said sadly. "Nobody does. Everyone just acts like Kari and Tai were never a part of the team."

"It's painful to talk about." Davis said. "And we thought for your sake..."

"You'd never say her name again?" Tk asked sitting back up and leaning against the wall.

"It worked for awhile." Ken said helplessly.

"Not really he still had that stupid picture in his wallet." Davis added.

"Yeah not talking about her worked but it's not like I erased the past." Tk told them. "I knew in the beginning you guys were especially careful not to talk about either of them, then it just seemed like you didn't need to be careful because they weren't even a thought anymore."

"Of course they were." Ken whispered. "We just thought it would be better that way."

"You know Tai was like an older brother to me." Davis added.

"He still looks the same." Tk chuckled. "Hair still big and all."

Davis smirked. "That's Tai for you."

Tk nodded. "I know everyone's worried that I'm obsessed but I just can't shake off the feeling that there's something that wasn't clarified four years ago. Like the whole truth didn't come out."

"We just don't want you to live your life with a hope that's never going to come true." Ken told him. "We want you to be happy, we're your friends."

"I know..." Tk said holding the two pieces of the picture back up and putting them together as he looked at a younger version of himself and Kari smiling in New York. "I know..."

...

"KARI OPEN THE DOOR!" Tai yelled banging his fist up against his younger sisters room.

"NO!"

"Kari you're acting like you're five!"

"I don't care!"

"KARI!"

"UGH!" She screamed getting up and opening the door the headed back to her bed and covered her face in her pillow.

Tai sighed as he looked at the mess his sister had become over the past couple of years. She had been such a happy kid and when everything went down it took alot out of her. "Kari..."

"I hate this!" She cried. "I hate waking up everyday in some stupid private school far away, I hate not going to the digital world, I hate never seeing Gatomon, I hate loosing all of my friends, I hate that I can never see Tk again, I hate that I've ruined all your friendships and your chances of ever being Sora's boyfriend, I hate it all!"

"I know but it's not your fault..."

"Of course it's my fault! I was stupid and ran right into the line of fire! I didn't think and now everyone's suffering because of it! But I wouldn't take back that deal I made all those years ago. I wouldn't because that would mean I wouldn't have saved Tk! But it sucks! All of this just sucks!" She cried some more as Tai came over and took her into a hug.

"Kari I know it sucks but you're a hero. Even if they don't realize it you are a hero and I'm so proud that you're my little sister."

"I miss him Tai." She cried into her brothers shoulder. "I loved him, no, I love him."

"I know you do."

"Why did this have to happen? Why does he have to keep popping up back in my life?"

"I don't know sis, I really don't."

...

**You've Got Mail (1)**

"Huh?" The red haired boy turned toward the computer. He took his mouse and clicked on the mail.

A video popped up in front of the boys eyes, with horrible reception as the person speaking fuzzed in and out.

_"Izz...Izzy...tr...trou...bl...e...in...th..e...di..gi...t...al...worl...d..."_

"Genni?" Izzy said to himself staring as the video fuzzed out completely.

...

A/n - alrighty a little more lead up with another older digidestined entering the story. I know only Matt and Tai have been seen in the present but the others are coming I promise. Anyway hopefully I can update this story a little faster once break comes along. I'm inspired and want to write I just have no time! Also thanks to all who have added this story to favorites or alert it's nice to see that some are really enjoying it. And also tons of thanks to my reviewers who keep me going because I love to know what you think and if you guys have any feedback/advice. Thanks!

Reviewers Corner:

**twilightromance4ever** - thank you I'm glad to see you're enjoying it :D

**Taeniaea** - Yeah he got a sucky part in this mess

**JohnP87** - yeah poor Tai, destroying their friendship wasn't fun but I didn't think it'd fit to have the two be best friends when their siblings had a huge mess go down.

**KHLostEmpress** - Yeah poor Tai. Yeah Matt doesn't mean bad he just doesn't know what's happening, you know those defensive older brothers.

**Bigbigmistyfan** - yeah :C he had to make sacrifice's as well which I didn't really mention at the beginning. But I wanted Tai and Kari to have a really close brother/sister relationship through this story.

**AeroAngemon** - Yeah Tk's still got his hope :). Yup to come to come.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! CONTINUE TO REVIEW!


	8. Breaking In

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 8: Breaking In**

"Well?"

"Sorry Izzy, every digimon within a five miles of the house says it's been in this state for almost four years now." Tentomon said looking into the TV portal at his digidestined partner who sat on the other side.

"But he contacted me just yesterday!" Izzy said with confusion in his eyes. "Yet nobody's seen him in over four years?"

"Maybe he moved."

"Tentomon!"

"Just an idea..." The flying bug said. "I did run into a group of Koromon that told me quite an interesting piece of information though, Izzy."

"And what's that?"

"Well they said that a couple of days ago they saw a group of Bakemon go under the lake and into the house. They came back after and haven't been seen since." Tentomon told him.

"They're probably servents of some evil digimon that took Genni all those years ago. But why would they return now if Genni's been missing for four years?" Izzy said thinking aloud.

"Beats me. So what do we do now, Izzy?" Tentomon asked.

"What do we do about what?" Came a female voice and Izzy turned around to see Mimi standing at the doorway. "Oh is that Tentomon? Hi Tentomon!" She said walking about to the screen and moving the red haired boy aside so she could wave to the bug-like digimon.

"Hey Meems." Izzy said the turned to face the computer screen. "Tentomon you stay in that area to see if anyone returns to Genni's. Have Palmon help you out or something. I'll talk to Matt and get back to you."

"Alright Izzy." Tentomon said and then the screen faded.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked concern in her face. "Why is Tentomon watching over Genni's?"

Izzy sighed. "Well last night I got a fuzzy message from Genni telling me that there was trouble in the digital world. I tried emailing him back several times but when there was no response I became worried and sent Tentomon to go find him in the digital world. Well Tentomon came back and told be that when he arrived at Genni's house the underwater gate was open and Genni's house was a diaster, with Genni nowhere to be seen. Tentomon asked around and found out that the house has been in that state and nobody has seen Genni in the past four years."

"What?"

"Did you no hear anything I just said?"

"No not that kind of what, like an oh my frieken gosh kind of what." Mimi replied. "Well what are we going to do? We have to get Genni back! Especially if there's trouble. Ugh I was so happy about not having to go get

_another_ outfit soiled in battle. When are people going to stop trying to take over the world!"

"When they win." Izzy said honestly. "I guess we have to talk to Matt. I guess he's our leader now that Tai's not really part of the group."

"We're going to need them." Mimi said seriously then her face brightened as she clapped her hands together. "It'll be a huge reunion! They'll have to battle together again and they'll realize what a big mistake they made leaving and then Tk and Kari and Tai and Sora will reunite!" 

"Mimi this isn't a romance novel it's real life." Izzy said rolling his eyes. "And realistically we don't know if they'll agree to fight with us or if Matt will even agree to _let_ them. He hates the both of them. And quite frankly the younger digidestined aren't to fond of them either for Tk's sake. Of course Tk is the exception to that because he still believes Kari's coming back. The kid is in such denial."

"He loves her Izzy. Would you give up on me if I left?"

He looked at her hesitently then sighed. "No but it would make more sense if you left me. Most people already think you're too good for me."

She smiled softly and hugged him. "Nope other way around." She sat back in the chair next to him and hesitently spoke. "Do you...hate Tai and Kari?"

Izzy shook his head. "No I don't hate them. I'm angry with them and don't understand why they left the team but I don't hate them. Tai was a really good friend of mine. Do you?"

"No way." Mimi said shaking her head. "Hate is such a harsh word. I don't even think Matt really _hates_ them. I just think he's letting his anger get the better of him. But like you I can't help but be mad at them. She left poor Tk heart broken..."

"Which is why I think we need to speak to Matt, Joe, and Sora first. Tk will just get his hopes set to high about getting to see Kari again because she's a digidestined. I want Matt to decide what is the best way to go about this."

"Okay well we better get to telling them before the digital world ends up in ruins."

"Yeah once again saving the world."

She sighed. "It never ends..."

...

"I don't want to go..." Tai whined to Mrs. Kamyia as she finished wrapping a present. "Aunt Lisa is a nut case and her cooking makes you look like a chef..." He said muttering the last part.

"Taichi you're not five stop whining like you are. Besides Aunt Lisa is family and she just got divorced so she'll be alone. The least we can do is go visit her and spread some holiday cheer."

"Then why don't we just see her on Christmas." Tai asked.

"You know Grandma and her had that huge fight when she married Ralph. Grandma said he was going to cheat on her because he wasn't ready for a commitment and they had a big blow out."

"And she was wrong how?" Kari asked walking over and joining the conversation. "Can't she just tell Grandma she's sorry and be done with it. I don't want to stay at Aunt Lisa's even if it is only for one night. Her house creeps me out with all those cat statues. I feel like they're going to come alive at any minute."

"She's insane." Tai commented dully.

"She is not insane Taichi!" Mrs. Kamyia said aggravated. "She is family and she needs us right now so go get a bag packed and get ready to go."

"She also can't cook..." Kari said with a disgusted look on her face thinking about what was in store for her to eat.

"It must run in the family..." Tai muttered getting up to go pack his bag.

...

"And so I was like dude you flirt with my girlfriend one more time and I'm going to punch you out. Let's just say he backed off." Davis said proudly as he took a bite of his pizza with a huge smirk on his face.

"That story was so exaggerated..." Ken said with his eyebrows raised.

"No it wasn't!"

"Davis Keith is like twice the size of you. If you had threatened to punch him you would be in the hospital right now." Ken said logically.

"No way! Tell him Tk. Tk?" Davis said talking to the blonde boy who was staring into space out the window. "Tk!"

"Huh?" Tk said turning to face Davis.

"Dude you've been totally spaced out since your encounter with Tai. When you gonna get over this?" Davis asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tk said picking at his bitten slice of pizza.

"We know you miss her. We don't know _why_ after she ditched you but we know you do." Davis said somewhat nicer.

Tk glared at him. "She didn't ditch me. She had a reason for leaving."

"And what was that?"

Tk just turned and looked out the window again, avoiding Davis' question.

"That's what I thought."

Tk ignored him again as he got up out of his seat and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked jumping up and following him Ken close behind.

"I'm done listening to everyone say she's bad. I'm going to go talk to Tai. Find out where she is and prove you all wrong." He told them heading out the door.

"Are you insane?" Davis yelled once they were ouside. "You're going to make yourself look stupid. She doesn't want to see you! Plus you've already asked Tai like a million times."

"I'm going to have to agree with Davis on this one, Tk." Ken said seriously.

"Yeah but this time I'm going to get answers."

"And what makes you think that?" Davis said clearly annoyed.

"I don't know I just have a feeling in my gut that says somethings wrong!" Tk said exasperatedly. "And I'm done waiting around for answers to come to me. I'm going to get them myself."

Ken sighed quietly as he calmly spoke. "Then we're coming with you."

"What?" Davis said sceptically but Ken just gave him a look telling him to let him speak.

"We're his friends, Davis. Friends stick together. You guys helped me out with Yolie and being the Digimon Emperor. Now we're going to help Tk with this, even if we don't agree with it."

"Thanks Ken." Tk said smiling. "Now let's go."

...

"Hey guys what's up?" Matt asked as he opened the door to his father's small apartment to Mimi and Izzy.

"We have a problem." Izzy said coming out of the cold with his computer in one hand.

"Yeah it's this thing you call a tree." Mimi said looking down at the tree Tk had been making fun of only a few days before.

"What's the problem?" Matt said through his teeth ignoring Mimi's comment.

"Genni's missing, well actually he has been missing for the past four years." Izzy said sighing.

"What? Why are we just find out about this now?" Matt asked looking between the two.

"Because Genni tried to contact me yesterday from wherever he is." Izzy explained.

"Four years ago..." Mimi muttered sitting down in the chair looking up at the two boys. "Four years ago was also when Kari and Tai left the group..."

Izzy and Matt shot a glance at each other just realizing that small fact as well.

...

"Well no one's home, let's go." Davis said getting ready to turn around and leave but Ken grabbed the back of his shirt preventing it.

Tk bent down and flipped over the mat in front of the door taking out a key. He flipped the mat back and put the key into the door nob unlocking it.

"How'd you know that was there?" Davis asked surprised.

"Tai would drive Kari and I home from school and he always lost his house key. They had to put and extra under the mat so we would be able to get into the house." Tk explained opening the door and walking into the apartment he had not been to in over four years.

It was pretty much the same as it always had been. The couch was in the same place as was the TV. He smiled as he looked above the TV where two pictures sat. One was of Tai, his senior picture actually, from a few years before. His big hair the same as before and he hadn't looked very different then when Tk saw him a few days ago. The other picture was of Kari.

Tk felt his whole heart melt at the sight of the girl. She was older, her hair was longer, and he could swear her ruby eyes sparkled more but she was none the less Kari. She was smiling in the picture, he assumed was her junior year shot. She was 17 now. He couldn't get over that. They were 13 when they last saw each other and now they were 17. Four years had passed and yet he still loved her. He had never told her because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, that he felt was his biggest regret.

"Tk...you okay?" Ken asked slowly seeing his friend staring at the picture of Kari.

"Yeah it's just...she's so...beautiful." Tk said in awe at Kari's picture. "Sorry I didn't mean to get distracted. We're on a mission to find out where she is." He said turning and looking around the apartment. "I guess we should search her room."

"You really think we should do that?" Davis asked nervously remembering the time he went into Yolie's room while they were having a digidestined party to search for an old essay on her computer to use for his report. He shuddered remembering her reaction when she caught him.

"It's a good way to find out what school she goes to and such." Tk said shrugging as he walked down the hall and opened the door to Kari's bedroom.

His heart sped up the moment he opened the door and stared at the wall before him. He stopped in mid shock.

"Tk what's wr...?" Ken started then stopped when he saw what Tk was looking at.

Before all of them on Kari's wall was five framed photo's. One of the digidestined group all together from a group picnic they had just before Kari left to go to another school, the next was a picture of Kari and Tai within the last year, the third a picture of Yolie and Kari from the Christmas before she left, the fourth was one of Tk and Kari when they were little, Gatomon in Kari's arms and Patamon on Tk's head, the fifth was one of Tk giving Kari a piggyback ride at the picnic mentioned before. She was smiling brightly as was Tk and he couldn't even remember being happier then he was when that picture was taken.

"She...she does miss us." Davis said in awe staring at the pictures.

Tk smiled and walked over to the picture of older him and Kari. He picked it up and smiled at it. "I knew she did."

"But then why did she leave..." Ken asked his curiousity peaked.

"It means she is hiding something." Davis confirmed looking around at the two boys.

...

A/n - I am soooo sorry about the late update. My computer crashed that had the whole chapter written out on it and I had to rewrite the whole thing. I was so mad. Plus with the holidays I didn't have time to rewrite it so I'm just getting it done now. I'll try to make it up to my faithful reviewers but putting up another chapter this weekend. I tried to make this chapter longer too so hopefully I'll be forgived :D. I hope everybody had a great holiday and has a happy new year!

REVIEWERS CORNER

**KHLostEmpress** - Haha yup I wanted Tk to keep his hope. And yes things to come!

**Taeniaea** - thanks and ik

**JohnP87** - thank you and if i was a character in any story life would be alot more interesting and adventerous lol

**twilightromance4ever** - yeah they do... and thank you!

**bigbigmistyfan** - yup! thank you!

**Xanpluto** - thanks I'm glad you like it!

**kiara** - yup truth is unraveling

**miss-opinionated** - thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**Aero Angemon** - yeah they do but they will eventually

**Namika-i** - Wow thank you that means so much to me!

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! You're reviews really mean the world to me!


	9. Alone

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 9: Alone**

"For crying out loud I knew that girl was up to something!"

Davis and Tk turned out of their dream-like states and looked over at Ken confused. "Who Kari?" Tk asked still sitting on the edge of the girl's bed.

"No Yolie." Ken said scanning through a pile of pictures on Kari's desk. "She's been acting so strange since Tk's basketball game and now I know why."

"Well why?" Davis asked waiting for Ken's response but the boy was still shuffling through pictures.

"Look at this." Ken said taking one of the pictures and handing it to Tk and Davis.

The boys' faces froze as they looked at the picture. Tk looked up at Ken. "I'm in this picture..."

Ken nodded. "Yeah all these pictures are from the beginning of the basketball game, which means she probably didn't stick around. But this makes sense now because Yolie and Cody have been all secretive lately and now I know why. They _saw_ her."

"And they didn't tell us!" Davis shouted in shock just as Kari's phone next to her bed started to ring.

The boys' jumped in surprise at that sound of the phone and stayed in silence as it rung and the answering machine finally came on.

"_Hey this is Kari, sorry about missing your call but leave a message and I'll call you back."_

"Kari..." Tk said smiling at the sound of the girl's voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"Shh" Davis responded listening as the message came on.

BEEP

_"Hey Kari it's Kenzie. You weren't answering your cell and you said you had a private line at home I could call if I needed you so yeah I called this number. Okay so I'm having a boy problem. And DON'T say 'I knew you liked him!' and all the crap because I don't feel like hearing it...and don't say your the wrong person to talk to about guys because we've all seen that picture of the cute blonde boy on your nightstand so we know you have like a secret boyfriend. Anyway call me back when you get this because I don't want anyone else to know I like Kevin. Okay thanks. Love you bestie!"_

BEEP

"She keeps a picture of me on her nightstand?" Tk asked smiling widely.

"Or Matt." Davis said snickering as Tk glared at him.

"Speaking of Matt we need to talk to him about what we found out." Ken said not in the mood to see the two boys start fighting. "He needs to know that something is clearly wrong because Kari obviously still cares about Tk and the rest of us. She's just like Tk over here, he keeps a picture of Kari in his wallet and she keeps one on her nightstand.."

Tk blushed at the comment but couldn't hide his happiness. "I knew after all those years of friendship she wouldn't just leave without a reason."

"Well dude...it's time to find out the reason." Davis said smiling himself.

...

"I'm never ging to finish medical school if the digital world keeps having all these problems..." Joe said sighing after Mimi, Izzy, and Matt told him and Sora what was going on with Genni's disappearence.

"Is that all you think about?" Matt asked rolling his eyes.

"Back on track guys." Izzy said typing on his computer. "We have to go over everything we know so far. Okay so about four years ago Genni went missing a his house was trashed in the progress, meaning he was probably taken. A couple of days ago Tentomon said a group of Koromon told him that they had seen some Bakemon go into Genni's house. Also Genni tried to contact me yesterday but fuzzed out. And then there's the factor that is a strange coincidence but has no clues into being involved in Genni's disappearence..."

"Four years ago also being the time Kari ditched to get away from us and we kind of shunned Tai from the group for it." Mimi added watching her boyfriend type on his computer.

"Right." Izzy said nodding. "Let's see Kari came to the hospital to see Tk after he jumped in front of her and that's when she told us she was leaving."

"She was a mess." Joe added remembering that day. "I mean I could see why Tk had just taken an attack for her."

"But she didn't even want to _see_ Tk." Matt said shaking his head. "She never said goodbye to him."

"She claimed we didn't understand the situation. But we're digidestined and she acted like none of us understood wanting to be a normal teenager." Mimi said shaking her head.

"Because that's the reason she claimed she left." Izzy said processing the information.

"They were late."

The four looked up at Sora who hadn't said a word since Izzy had explained the situation to her and Joe. He figured she'd be pretty upset considering her and Tai had been really close, and he knew at least Tai had feelings past friendship for Sora.

She shrugged. "Kari took off after Tk got her. She ran away and Tai went looking for her after we defeated Diaboromon."

"That's right she did." Izzy said thoughtfully. "Do you guys think something could have happened when Kari ran off?"

Before anyone could answer they heard the door of Matt and Tk's dad's apartment open. Tk, Davis and Ken came in after.

"Sweet you guys are here, we need to talk to you. Just let me call Yolie and Cody." Tk said grabbing out his phone quickly.

Matt and Izzy looked at each other nervously both worrying that telling Tk about a digimon problem would mean Kari was coming back which they couldn't gauruntee.

...

"Sir?" Phantomon spoke nervously. "We have some information we think you should hear about."

"What?" The master barked.

"Well...it seems that the digidestined are catching on that somethings going on with the child of light. We have Bakemon watching the girl's house and it seems three young boys entered earlier today."

The master thought for a moment. "This girl clearly doesn't realize we need business. She better not be sending out any clues to those digidestined."

"So what are we going to do Master?"

"Send her a little warning."

...

"We've failed." The cat-like digimon said sadly.

Agumon looked sideways at her. "We tried. But we can't stop the Bakemon from destroying parts of the digital world without Tai and Kari."

"Why didn't he get your message? You tried to contact him."

"He must no longer keep his digivice on hand, Gatomon."

"How can we save the digital world without them?"

"I have no idea..."

...

"There's no service in this place!" Kari said upset lying on her bed in the guest room of her Aunt's house. She was holding her phone up waving it around trying to get a bar.

"No service, no cable, and crappy food." Tai said sighing. "We are in the middle of nowhere."

"And our dinner downstairs is still alive..." Kari said feeling sick at the thought of the turkey downstair her aunt was planning on making for dinner.

"Yeah I'm going to tell her I'm fasting for peace like Muhammad Ali."

"You mean Muhammad. Muhammad Ali is a boxer."

"There's two of them?"

Kari rolled her eyes at her brother. "I give up." Then her phone started to ring. "I must have gotten a signal!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Hello?" She asked answering the phone.

Tai continued to throw his soccer ball in the air until he saw Kari's face turn pale white. "Kari what's wrong? Kari?"

_"If your boyfriend doesn't stop sneaking around then your nightmere's will come true. Take what happens next as your warning. We mean business."_

"Wait what's gonna happen?" Kari asked nervously into the phone full of fear. Tk had been sneaking around trying to figure out where she was?

"AHH!"

She turned her head quickly and her eyes went wide with fear as her brother stood before her dissolving into thin air.

"TAI!" She screamed. "NO! STOP! I understand! I'll stop Tk!" She began to cry as her brother continued to dissolve in thin air.

"Kari you have to find a way around the bond!" Tai cried watching himself disappear.

"I can't." Kari screamed crying her eyes out. "He already has Genni who am I supposed to turn to?"

"You have to do it yourself!"

"I don't know how!"

"Fight him Kari!" Tai said as the dissolving went up to his neck. "If you break the bond then you can join the others and fight him!"

"Tai please don't go! TAI!" She screamed as he disappeared completely. He took her brother. He was probably wandering some other world now and she was all alone here. No Tk. No other digidestined. No Gatomon. No Tai.

...

A/n - not a long chapter but I wanted to keep my word on updating again this weekend. hope everyone had a happy new year and please review!

REVIEWERS CORNER

**twilightromance4ever** - yes they need to see the truth

**aero angemon** - thanks and yup more to come!

**taeniaea** - thanks :)

**Selene's daughter** - thank you

**xanpluto** - thank you

**KHLostEmpress** - wow that really stinks! and yeah hope you had a good holiday too!

**karika88** - aww wow that means soo much. it's great to know when your writing really affects people

**JohnP87** - thank you and a happy new year to you too!

**big big misty fan** - lol I'll try!

**TogetherAgain** - thanks I'm glad you like it!

**dale89** - lol thanks :D

**Namika-i** - I'd love to find a guy like Tk lol. If he was real I'd definetly want to be Kari. Yes I can't wait until the meeting scene :)

**Kiara** - glad you like it

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D**


	10. I Am A Fighter

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon, if I did I would have made Adventure 03

**Chapter 10: I Am A Fighter**

Kari stood in the guest bedroom frozen in shock. He had her brother. He had already taken away her life, her friends, Tk, Gatomon, and now Tai. She could feel her body shaking and the tears rising to her face. Her heart was beating fast and she just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. "Tai..." Kari whispered staring at the place he had been only moments before.

She looked towards the door. Her parents and her aunt had gone to the store to pick some stuff up and when they came back they were going to want an explanation to Tai's disappearence. What was she supposed to say? The digimon are back.

She couldn't say anything. She had to listen to Tai and find a way to break the bond she was now trapped in. Otherwise she couldn't help the others in defeating this stupid digimon. She looked down at Tai's keys. He had a key for her parents car. She bit her lip and grabbed the keys knowing if she waited to long her parents would come back and she wouldn't be able to leave and she had to if she wanted to end this. She had to get her digivice and figure out what to do next.

Kari ran down the stairs and out the door into the pouring rain. 'Perfect.' She thought to herself as she got into the car and started it up ready to take off. She'd make up some explanation to her parents later.

...

"How could you two not tell us you saw her!" Tk asked after Yolie and Cody had arrived.

"Ehh..." Yolie said awkwardly not expecting to be caught. "Well we thought it was for the best that you didn't know because Tk you would have gone back and confronted her! And if you two had known." She said turning to Davis and Ken. "You would have agreed it needed to be kept from him too!"

"Yeah but you didn't even give us the chance." Davis countered.

"She ran off...we figured that was a pretty big sign that she saw us and didn't want you to see her." Cody added quietly.

"Okay okay argue about this later. Tk what's going on? You said you have something to tell us all." Matt said urging his brother to continue.

Tk turned to the others. "Kari misses us."

"Tk..." Matt started but his brother stoped him.

"No! Listen we snuck into the Kamyia's house..."

"You did what?"

"Matt let me continue!" Tk said getting aggravated with the interuptions. "Anyway we went through Kari's room. And yes that's how we found out where Kari went to school." He glanced at Yolie and Cody who looked away awkwardly. "I saw a picture that I was in the background of from the game. But that's not what made me realize she still cared." He added seeing Matt's doubtful look. "She has pictures of us in her room."

"She does?" Yolie asked looking up interested.

"Yeah on her back wall there's five framed photo's. One of her and Tai, one of the whole digidestined group, one with Yolie and Kari, and then two of me and Kari, one when we were little and one when we were older."

"So she still somewhat cares..." Yolie said confused.

"Yeah and then her phone started ringing and on the answering machine some girl came on talking about her boy problems and in it she mentioned Kari having a picture of a cute blonde boy on her nightstand."

"Why does she have a picture of me on her nightstand?" Matt asked and Tk glared at him.

"She doesn't it's of me stupid."

"So then why did she cut of contact with us if she still cares?" Mimi asked confused.

"Something else must be going on." Izzy said answering her.

"That's what we thought!" Tk said excitedly.

"But what?" Joe asked. "And how do we figure it out?"

...

Kari scrambled to get through the slush in the down pours. 'It's winter why on earth is it raining?' Kari thought to herself aggravated. The snow had become slush on the ground and she was completely soaked as she scrambled in the dark night to get the door of her family's apartment open.

The door finally unlocked and she ran into the apartment shaking off the rain in on her purple sweatshshirt. She turned on the living room light and looked into the empty house. Then she quickly ran to her room to find her digivice.

She threw open the drawers of her desk searching quickly for her digivice. She couldn't remember where she had left it all those years ago determined to forget the past. Giving up at the desk she went over to her closet and opened it up quickly. She rummaged through her clothing and everything else in the closet desperately. It _had_ to be somewhere. She sat back frusturated with herself looking around her room. She looked over at her wall at the pictures of the digidestined...her and Tk. The box!

She quickly ran over to her bed and looked underneath it grabbing out a box she had kept under there. She opened it up seeing her d-3, determinal and some other digidestined things inside. She grabbed both with a sigh of relief and then headed to Tai's room.

She went to his desk first like she had with hers. She knew Tai didn't keep his digivice on him anymore so it was up to her to find it. She looked through his drawers but had no more luck then she had with hers. She stood up quickly accidently knocking a picture off of Tai's desk. "Crap." She said hoping she didn't break it as she bent down to the ground. A smile formed on her face as she saw Tai's digivice underneath the desk. It must had fallen down there a while ago. She grabbed it pleased thinking of what to do next.

Her only option was to get to the digital world and confront him herself. She turned around and screamed seeing three Bakemon behind her. "What are you doing here!" She asked gasping in shock.

"Master said you were up to no good again." Replied the first one closest to the right.

"He took your brother yet you still decided to come back here." The second in the middle added.

"We can't afford to have you acting out." The last said seriously.

Kari backed up but realized she had no way out.

"Zombie Claw" The middle one shouted launching forward.

Kari screamed as she ducked out of the way and the Bakemon's claw went straight into the window smashing it into pieces. Kari looked up from the ground where she had fallen to see the other two coming closer. She looked to her side and grabbed Tai's old baseball bat that was lying on the floor from the summer he had went to baseball camp. Why he had even gone was beyond her she guessed it was because there was no soccer camp that week and their parents wanted him out of the house.

"Ghost Ch.." Before the second Bakemon could finish his attack Kari swung the bat at it and it went flying into Tai's trophy case falling to the ground.

"Want to come near me?" Kari asked the third shakily.

The third one started to back up but the first swung back around from the broken window. "DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" He screamed and the third Bakemon stopped hesitating and launched his claw forward.

Kari jumped back but the claw still scratched her shoulder ripping part of her sweatshirt. She fell to the ground not bothering to look at her arm that was now stinging with pain. She scrambled to get up still holding onto the bat tight as she spun around quickly smashing the bat into one of the Bakemon which slammed into the other both falling to the ground.

She ran out of her brother's room without looking back but the bat still clutched in her hand as she ran into her room closing and locking the door. She headed to the computer pressing buttons ridiculously fast to get the computer started. She could her the sounds in the room next to hers knowing the Bakemon were coming back for her. The computer booted up but it seemed like the stupid thing couldn't go any slower.

She heard the movement heading towards her room and paniced more. The desktop finally appeared just as the sounds of her door being slammed down came. She looked behind her seeing the Bakemon at the open area where her door had been moments ago. She grabbed her D-3 and screamed. "DIGIPORT OPEN!" The light taking her from the room not a moment too soon.

...

**You've Got Mail (1)**

"Huh?" Izzy said hearing the sound of his computer as he tore his eyes away from the digidestined and looked back down at it. He was just about to tell Joe he didn't have the slightest idea what to do when he heard the sound.

"Is it Genni?" Matt asked jumping up from his seat and heading behind the boy who was sitting on the couch next to Mimi and Joe. Tk also followed Matt to behind Izzy as everybody went silent and listened as Izzy clicked open the email.

BEEP

_Izz...Iz.z...z..y...p...lea.s...e...hel..p...K..a..r.i...mon...is...f..o...ur...ye.a...r..s...ago...sh.e...ma.d..e...a...dea..l...w...it...hi...m...G.e..n.n.n...i...wa.s...tak.e...n...don...do...no...t...le...t...her...s.e...e...T..k...tra...p...e.d...in..._

BEEP

The whole group sat there shocked all hearing the fuzzy video email as the voice spoke shakily and then faded out completely. Sora's eye's went wide as she looked up. "TAI!"

"Why would he be contacted us shouldn't he be with Kari?" Mimi asked looking at a confused Izzy.

"Please help Kari." Izzy said slowly. "Mon? some sort of digimon is back. Four years ago she made a deal with him. Genni was taken. Don't let her see Tk. He's trapped somewhere but never said where."

"Why can't Kari see me?" Tk asked seeming to only catch that one line and the help Kari one.

"What's going on!" Yolie shrieked confused.

"A digimon is back, probably four years ago, and Kari made a deal with him." Cody said thinking of what the email said.

"And this digimon took Genni...and probably now Tai." Ken said looking at the smaller boy.

"And now he's after Kari?" Davis asked confirming.

"Because of the deal she made with him." Sora added.

"Which must have involved her not seeing us...or more specifically Tk." Izzy confirmed looking back up at all of them.

...

A/n - sort of a cliff hanger. So it might be two weeks until I can update sadly. I don't know chances of me updating next weekend are bad because I have midterms so I must study because college awaits in the near future and I need good grades. As boring as it is that comes first. I'll try to make the next chapter a good one since it'll be a later update. I know what I want for the story I just don't know what chapter what will happen in so I'll see what happens. Anyway please continue to review! Ps. Sorry about any SP errors I'm tired and don't have time to go back through it, otherwise it won't be posted today.

REVIEWERS CORNER:

**Takarionfire** - Thanks!

**Twilightromance4ever** - I know it's so sad. And they are finding stuff out!

**Kimiko** - Haha yeah but that's just because it's Tk and he's overprotective of his little bro. I also love Izzy and Mimi together! Lol. I had to put my other favorite couples in the story as well (Koumi, Kenyako, Taiora)

**KHLostEmpress** - Lol yes that's plenty. And yes they are in a pickle (what a dorky saying)

**Taeniaea** - Thanks :D

**Aero Angemon** - Ahh but is it? Yeah Matt will chill in the coming chapters.

**Namika-i** - I'm glad you enjoy it so much!

**JohnP87** - haha left hanging is what I have planned :)

**Dale89** - Yeah they can't meet just yet but it's too come it is. I have plans.

**Big big misty fan** - yeah poor Kari

**Kiara** - she's going to have to do some stuff herself

**Just Wait and See** - Haha glad you like it!

**Hiyapeeps** - thank you! I love to write it's so much fun! They'll meet...I don't know the exact chapter yet lol. I know how they'll meet and it should be soon.

**ShesXsuperXfreaky** - haha thanks

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH ALL YOUR REVIEWS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!


	11. The Eternity Bond

Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 11: The Eternity Bond**

"Whoa…what's going on?" Mimi asked as they parked the car in front of the Kamyia apartment. There were police cars surrounding the area and she could make out a clear image of Tai and Kari's parents standing and talking to a cop.

"It probably has something to do with Tai. I mean if he's missing his parents are bound to worry." Izzy said unbuckling his seatbelt and turning off the car.

"But don't you think they would realize the digimon were involved?" Sora asked from the backseat next to Matt. "I mean why would they call the cops?"

"Let's find out." Matt said following Izzy's lead and getting out of the car.

"Mr. Kamyia!" Izzy shouted running over to the familiar man with the other three close behind. "What happened? Where are Tai and Kari?" He didn't want to lead on that he knew Tai was missing.

"Izzy Izumi?" Mr. Kamyia asked a bit surprised. "Why I haven't seen you in years, any of you." He added seeing Mimi, Sora, and Matt with him.

"Yeah well it's been a weird past couple of years." Matt said quietly. "What's going on?"

The man sighed and looked towards his house then back at the four. "Tai and Kari are missing…" He said quietly.

"Both of them?" Mimi asked confused.

"Yeah. We were visiting my wife's sister and we went to the store to get some things and when we came back both Tai and Kari were gone. As well as our car, shame we all car pooled in my sister in-laws."

"So they just ran away?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Well we thought they had probably left to go find some decent food. Their aunt isn't the best cook…"

"Must run in the family…" Matt muttered and Mimi and Sora shot him a death glare telling him to shut up.

Mr. Kamyia continued. "But then we got a call from the police saying that there had been some sounds coming from our apartment."

"What kind of sounds?" Izzy asked.

"Well like the sound of glass shattering and such I suppose." The man explained. "Anyway the cops said they went to check it out and found our apartment in complete destruction. Tai's bedroom window was broken and several other items were ruined like there had been some sort of fight. There was even blood on Tai's bedroom floor. And well no one was there…but my car was."

"So they came back here and then something must have happened?" Sora asked worry crossing her face. "If there was blood then someone must be hurt!"

The man nodded sadly. "Yeah. The police are investigating more to see if anyone saw who entered the apartment and such. I just hope Tai and Kari are okay."

They nodded quietly then Matt spoke up. "Thanks for informing us, Mr. Kamyia." Mr. Kamyia nodded back and the walked over to where his wife was.

"Well I think it's safe to say the blood was Kari's." Izzy said confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Mimi asked.

"Well Tai contacted us and it seems obvious he isn't in the real world anymore. I think only Kari would have been the one even able to get into their apartment." Izzy explained to her.

"So now what?" Sora asked.

"We should get back to the others." Matt said sighing. "It was hard enough to get Tk to agree to stay put. He wanted to come here so badly and I'm not sure how much Joe can do if Tk really decided to jump up and run out of the house."

"Well Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolie are there." Mimi pointed out.

"Yeah and Ken and Davis also helped him break into the apartment earlier." Matt added sarcastically.

"Well whatever let's just get back." Izzy said turning in the direction of his car.

….

Kari groaned feeling the pain on her arm shoot up higher as she smashed into the ground coming out of the computer. She had forgotten about these lovely landings because it had been so long since she had last been in the digital world. She moved her head and looked up. This definitely wasn't how she remembered it. The place was trashed. Where was she?

She managed to push herself up to sit upright. She was still in a lot of pain and now she was pretty sure she had more scraps on her from hitting the ground so fast but she tried to ignore it and focus on what she was going to do next.

"GATOMON?" She screamed looking around hoping that somehow a miracle would happen and her cat-like digimon would be nearby but she felt her heart sink when she heard no response.

She took out her digivice. This thing had a tracking for other digivices so maybe she could find Gatomon with it. A small pink light popped up on it not too far away. She smiled having a good feeling it was her digimon.

…

"She could be hurt!" Tk shouted after Izzy had explained what had happened at the Kamyia apartment.

"Which is why we're going to go to the digital world." Matt told him. "Chances are she's there and Tai is too. We just don't know where…"

"So what we wanted around the digital world until we find them?" Davis asked.

"Yeah I really don't want to listen to Davis complain that his feet hurt for days maybe even weeks." Yolie told them.

"No I'm thinking we should head to Genni's first. That way we can search the place. You know find out if there are any clues." Matt said. "Then we'll plan are next move from there. Our digimon are already at Genni's because Izzy contacted Tentomon and told him to get everyone to meet there."

"What if we don't find anything?" Joe asked seriously. "Then how are we going to know what are next move is. Let's face it Davis is right, they could be anywhere."

"Yeah but Genni is the only lead we have right now so let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best." Cody pointed out.

"Well then what are we waiting around for can we go already?" Tk asked anxiously.

"I agree. Let's go kick some butt." Davis said excited.

"You don't even know whose butt your kicking." Yolie pointed out rolling her eyes. "But I agree…we should get moving."

"Alright. Let's open the digiport." Izzy said.

….

"GATOMON!" Kari screamed once she had reached the small pink light and she saw the cat-like digimon lying on the ground next to a familiar orange dinosaur.

Kari ran over and picked up Gatomon. "Gatomon what happened?"

Gatomon opened her eyes slowly and then they went wide. "KARI! Is that you?"

Kari smiled but concern was still evident on her face. "Yes it's me silly now what happened?"

"Stupid Phantomon attacked us…" Agumon muttered from next to them. "He and the Bakemon have been destroying the digital world."

"Yeah I noticed…" Kari commented looking around at the dark scenery. "How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough." Gatomon responded sadly. "Agumon tried to contact Tai but he never got a response."

Kari put her head down. "I'm sorry; we haven't really kept our digivices on hand in the last four years."

"Where is Tai?" Agumon asked sitting up.

Kari felt her heart sink. "Gone. He took him."

"What when?" Agumon shouted shocked.

"Tonight. He just…disappeared…" She looked up tears in her eyes. "Guys I don't know what to do. I can't fight him on my own!"

"You're not on your own you have us." Gatomon said trying to comfort Kari.

"It's not the same." She sighed. "Tai was the only one besides you two that knew my secret. And now I have to figure this out on my own."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Gatomon asked wearily.

"Yeah, I think we should go to Genni's. Remember how he had the huge library of books? Well I want to search through it and see if I can find anything about the bond he attached to me. If I can find out more about it then maybe I can break it and then we can get the others to help us. I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"Better late than never." Agumon perked up.

Kari smiled. "True. You two up for some walking? I think I know where we are."

"Let's go!" Gatomon told her.

…

"Wow…" Matt spoke softly seeing the destruction of Genni's home. Everything was smashed and turned over. It was like someone had been looking for something.

"It definitely looks different then the last time we saw it." Mimi commented walking through the home.

"What's this?" Joe asked pointing to a book opened up on the table.

Izzy glanced over. "Probably just something Genni was reading before he was taken."

"Maybe…" Joe said picking up the book. "What's an eternity bond?"

Tk walked over to him. "No idea I've never heard of it."

At this point Izzy had also walked over and taken the book from Joe. "An eternity bond is a bond created between two people where one side is in control."

"I don't get it…"

"Let me continue Mimi." Izzy said sighing. "The side in control receives most the benefits of a deal made in this bond…"

"Sounds like a pretty lousy deal…"

"Davis shut up and let me talk!" Izzy said aggravated. "Now as I was saying, it's a deal made between two people where one side will get one thing they want and the other side will have some control over them…weird…anyway the one with the control puts a bond into the person and if the person does anything to break the bond they will be punished."

"That is the most confusing thing you have ever said…" Davis said scratching his head. "I don't get it."

"Me neither." Mimi said still confused.

"Well they don't exactly give the best definition…" Izzy muttered closing the book.

"But why would Genni want to know about this eternity bond anyway?" Sora asked speaking up.

"Well Tai did mention something about a deal." Cody added quietly.

"Right so let's put this together." Matt said thinking "The deal was made between Kari and someone else, the person in control. She got one thing out of this arrangement which we aren't really sure what is yet. But the other party got something too, more…"

"Don't let Tk see Kari…" Ken added thinking of Tai's words.

"Which had something to do with Kari being cut off not only from Tk but from the rest of us." Matt continued.

"And if she was to break that something would happen." Yolie confirmed.

"Well whatever it is we can fight it!" Tk exclaimed. "This no contact thing is ridiculous, let's go find her."

"But Tk we don't know what will happen if you do come in contact with her. The digimon that made this deal with her could appear!" Sora looked at him seriously.

"That night…" Izzy said still in his own little world.

"What night Izzy?" Mimi asked watching him think.

"The night Tk almost died. Didn't anyone find it weird that Tk miraculously lived through that attack? And that Kari and Tai just so happened to be late to the hospital…" He looked up at her. "There is no way Tk should have lived."

"What are you saying?" Matt asked.

"The other part of the deal, the part Kari gets out of it. Saving Tk's life." He looked up at the quiet room around him.

"She left to save me…" Tk whispered. "I have to find her."

"No Tk you don't know what could happen!" Matt shouted but his younger brother had already turned to leave the house. "TK!"

Joe ran to the door barely still intact and stopped him. "Tk this isn't a good idea you're not supposed to see her for a reason. Izzy what does the book say about breaking the bond?"

Izzy opened the book back up and looked at it. "The controlling party has to die for it to be broken. We don't even know who that is."

"Well then I'll go find out." Tk said pushing past Joe.

"Tk stop!" Ken yelled as he and Davis chased after him.

"Come on let's go." Mimi said grabbing Izzy's arm and dragging him along behind Matt.

Matt managed to catch up to Tk and grabbed his arm angrily. "What do you thinks going to happen, Tk? You and Kari will have this great reunion? You won't! Something bad will happen. Don't be stupid. You might be hurting _her_."

At this Tk stopped and looked at him knowing he was right. "Fine. But she needs our help, Matt."

At that they heard a crash and everyone jumped turning to look towards the entrance where an orange digimon was now lying.

"Is that…" Sora started her heart speeding up.

"Agumon I told you not to run!" Came a voice and Tk's eyes went wide and he froze as he saw an older version of a familiar girl running down the steps of the entrance to Genni's.

She ran down to the orange dinosaur with a white cat next to her.

"Kari…" Tk's voice spoke almost trance like and the girl's head shot up with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh my god…" She whispered but it was loud enough for them all to hear in the silence. Then she jumped up and turned to run which snapped Tk back into reality.

"NO! KARI WAIT!" Tk screamed running after the girl.

…

A/n – long chapter but I wanted to have something big happen in it instead of making it just a transition chapter into bigger stuff. I owed everyone from making it a longer update. But midterms are over; they went well thanks for everyone who wished me luck on them . I'm happy to be back in the fanfiction writing. Studying is too dull. Anyway some of it may seem sort of rushed but I really wanted to update and now was my only chance to, got stuff to do this weekend. So hope you enjoyed and I tried to leave it cliff hangy at the end! Thanks for being patient with me and please review!

REVIEWERS CORNER

** Meg720D** – haha sorry about the late update but glad you're enjoying it!

**Dale89** – lucky! Lol I hate exams but thanks they did go well! But I'm back

**Namika-I** – thanks I appreciate that! My future is important even if studying bores me to death. I could really care less about the wonderful world of chemistry lol. But I'll always finish my stories!

**Taeniaea** – thanks!

**Aero Angemon** – haha you can guess, it's always fun to see if you're right or not. And thanks!

**Kiara** – yeah I hate waiting two weeks to update as well.

**Hiyapeeps** – hope you did well on yours as well! And I'm glad you like it!

**KHLostEmpress** – Haha yeah I didn't want Kari to be all weak and stuff, I wanted her to be able to kick some butt :P. Glad you like it!

**K** – thanks!

**JohnP87** – yup they still don't know lol

**Big big misty fan** – yes it is!

**Twilightromance4ever** – yup!

**Xanpluto** – I'm glad!

**TogetherAgain** – Glad you're enjoying it!

**DephsXylex** – Haha yeah I'm pumped for college. I'm bored with highschool. And yup I have plans :)

**Dannae green** – I love Koumi as well! Aww haha I know when I was little I was going to name my kid Mimi lmao. I've changed my mind since then but It's funny to think about how I would say that in the past.

**Shipperboyx** – Thank you so much!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I Love reading all of your reviews and to have so many means a lot!


	12. A Fatal Reunion or a Trick?

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon

**Chapter 12: A Fatal Reunion or a Trick?**

Kari cursed herself for never taking a sport or something to get her into shape when it came to running. She was already out of energy from fighting with the Bakemon earlier and traveling to Genni's in the first place but really this was the last thing she needed.

"Kari, wait!" She could hear his voice from behind almost sounding hurt and her heart sank. She struggled to sprint up the steps of Genni's homes entrance but all she managed to do was like Agumon trip and fall. Only she was lucky enough to trip up instead of down the stairs like the orange digimon.

She felt her knee sting. "You've got to be kidding me…" She whispered to herself seeing the blood on her knee. She was going to be covered in dirt and scratches by the end of this, heck she already was.

Kari felt herself go numb with warmth and nerves surge through her as two arms wrapped around her to help her up. "Kari…are you okay?"

'No'. Kari thought to herself. 'No this can't be happening; the minute _he _realizes Tk is in contact with me it'll be too late…'

"Kari?" She heard this time the small voice of her digimon beside her and could hear the footsteps of the other digidestined coming closer. This really was not her day.

She couldn't move though. She was frozen in fear, fear of their reactions, fear from being just plain nervous, but most of all fear for what was about to happen.

"Kari, will you please answer me?" Tk asked concern evident in his voice, but she wasn't even sure what he was saying to her. "Please your arm has dried up blood and now your knee is bleeding, the red is going throw your jeans."

Kari looked up at Tk for the first time her face pale looking as if she had seen a ghost. Tk was looking down at her with worry in his blue eyes. She wanted to smile, jump up and hug Tk, tell him how sorry she was for leaving, but she couldn't…this wasn't supposed to happen. This _couldn't _happen.

"Tk…" She managed to croak out her voice cracked on the verge of breaking.

He gave her a small smile. He seemed to be the only one not worried about this whole thing as Kari could see the panic on the other digidestineds faces behind him. She just looked at him with wide eyes back to being speechless.

"It's okay." He said reassuringly. "We know about the eternity bond thing. We know why you left." He looked down. "I know you did it to save me, Kari."

Kari shook her head disbelievingly. "A…re ….you stupid?" She managed to choke out. "If you knew about it then…then why would you follow me?" Her words were coming back to her as the whole scene was finally sinking in.

Tk gave her a slightly confused look. "I know there's some sort of bad thing that's going to happen because we saw each other but how bad can it really be? I mean what some digimon is going to appear and try to beat us? I don't think so."

Kari sighed frustrated, shaking her head. "You don't understand!" She shouted at him. "You should have stayed away! You have no idea what the real consequences are!"

Tk was slightly taken aback by her outburst but saw the clear panic on her face. "Listen I'm sure everything will be okay."

Tears were now starting to fall down her face as she looked up at the boy. The digidestined stayed silent all waiting for what was next. Kari ran her hand over her forehead thinking that this seriously couldn't be happening. "If it were as simple as defeating some digimon I wouldn't have left town, I wouldn't have ran away at the game when I saw you playing, I would have asked you guys for help."

"What is going to happen, Kari?" Matt asked with an edge to his voice stepping closer to Tk and Kari.

Kari opened her mouth to speak when a dark cloud filled the sky spiraling in a circle. Mimi screamed jumping back and pointing at the sky. Kari felt her heart beat faster than it ever had. "LEAVE NOW!" She screamed looking at Tk who still had one arm holding her while sitting on the steps.

But it was too late for any of them to leave and the spinning stopped to reveal Phantomon. He flew down in front of Kari and Tk. A dark smirk was on his face.

"The Master is furious with you, Missy." He spoke with a raspy tone. "He gave you a warning and everything. You blew it big time."

"Please…" Kari pleaded her voice shaking.

"Ahh ahh ahh, I don't write the rules. Just enforce them." He held his chain up to his face with the sphere's eye facing them. It began to glow.

"AH!" Tk started screaming in pain as his hands threw up to his head and he held it. He started shaking furiously and his eyes were wide. His face was turning the whitest of white. Matt ran over and grabbed his brother's shoulders asking him to speak to him.

"NO!" Kari screamed jumping up. "STOP IT!" She begged to Phantomon.

"You know the rules, child of light." He said darkly. "Game over for blondie."

"What do you mean game over?" Matt asked his voice shaky.

"You know what I mean." Phantomon said still holding the glowing pendulum up at Tk who was just staring blankly at it.

Kari burst out into tears. "You can't do this! I did everything you said!" She ran to Tk bending down next to him. He stared at her blankly like all the energy was being taken from him. "Tk…" She cried. "I'm so sorry." She shook her head furiously. "I tried to get you to stay away, why wouldn't you listen!"

Patamon was flying around Tk and Kari in mid panic. "What's happening? What's wrong with TK?"

"GABUMON!" Matt screamed seeing what was happening.

"Gabumon warpdigivolve to MetalGarurumon" The huge wolf stood in front of Tk glaring at Phantomon. "You're not going to finish this. Metal Wolf Claw!" The attack went straight at Phantomon but a huge shield formed forcing it to rebound and for Matt to duck at the last minute to avoid it from hitting him.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon shouted also trying to protect Tk.

"FOOLS! You can't protect him from an Eternity Bond. Deal was, light and hope come in contact, and hope dies." Phantomon said not even flinching from the attacks being thrown at him.

"OH MY GOD!" Mimi shrieked throwing her hands over her mouth next to Izzy who seriously for once could not think of any solution to this situation.

"Tk fight it!" Davis screamed. "Come on dude snap out of it!" He had never panicked more in his entire life.

Tk was still staring blankly at a sobbing Kari who had her face covered in her hands. He slowly lifted his shaky hand and placed it up to her cheek. She looked at him tears pouring down her face. "Please fight him. Maybe if you're stronger than him you can break the deal!"

She could tell he was using the last of his energy that was being drained from him to try and smile at her. He opened his mouth slowly. "Ka..Kari…I.." His eyes went dark and shut before he could finish and his body fell from his sitting position down to the stairs. Kari screamed hysterically sobbing uncontrollably. Patamon flew down next to him hitting him with his wing trying to wake the boy up.

"Tk…" Matt screamed panicking shaking the blonde boy. "TK! TK! WAKE UP!"

"Matt…." Joe started being the one used to these types of things interning in the hospital and all.

"NO! Shut up Joe! He's fine!" Matt screamed and Joe backed off. "Tk wake up!"

"It's too late for blondie. A deal is a deal." Phantomon smirked. "And this deal isn't over."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Matt screamed but Izzy and Joe held him back from attacking Phantomon when he moved his gold weapon towards him.

"What does he mean the deal isn't over?" Yolie asked shaking and crying clutching onto Ken.

Phantomon smirked at her. "Time for girly over here to leave as well."

"You're going to kill Kari too!" Mimi shrieked. "You sick…" Izzy ran from Matt and covered up her mouth with his hand afraid she would say something to get herself killed.

"Naw she has something better in store for her." He faced her holding up the pendulum and it once again glowed. Kari screamed much like Tk only instead began to flicker along with Gatomon. Her visibility became less clear until she vanished completely. "An eternity spent in the dark ocean, alone." He turned and gave one last glimmering evil smile at the digidestined. "One last thing, Time Stopper!" His attack shot across all of the remaining digidestined and they froze in their place as time stopped around them.

…..

The ocean waves crashed around her as she lay motionless on the shore. She had no reason to move. She was trapped there. Tk was dead and she was forever trapped in the dark ocean. Her tears were dried up on her face and she just stared into space expressionless. Her life was gone, and everyone had suffered because of her.

Gatomon lifted herself off the ground and moved over towards Kari. "Kari?" She whispered softly but the girl didn't move. "There was nothing you could do Kari. You gave him four more years then he would have had if you didn't."

"He shouldn't have been in the position the first time." Kari replied darkly. "He tried to save me." She sounded completely disgusted with herself.

"I know your upset Kari but we have to go forward. Tai needs you, the others need you, that demon is still out there."

Kari shook her head. "I'm useless. Without hope there's no light. That was the bastards plan all along." She had never hated someone more in her life.

….

"Master… I did as you wished." Phantomon said coming forward. "The plan was successful."

The Master's dark shadow cast over the room as he smirked. "Very good, Phantomon. Now that they are separated and as long as light believes there's no hope, I have no worries."

"In all due respect Master…why did you have me keep the boy alive?" Phantomon asked thinking back to the little energy he left in Tk to keep him alive but to make the other think differently.

His smile widened. "The girl's stupidest mistake was to believe that I had actually set the deal to destroy the boy. Of course I didn't, I only led her to believe that, because if she believes that all her hope is gone."

"So she's powerless?"

"Not only that but I would have been stupid to get rid of the boy. He's more powerful than he knows. I need that power to destroy them once and for all."

"But how are you going to get him to side with you?"

The Master rolled his eyes annoyed. "You're as stupid as her. I filled him with darkness, that's what drained his energy. He's dark now." He added motioning to the expressionless boy who looked grey in the shadows and was being led into the room by two Bakemon. "He's goal is like mine, to destroy and take over the world."

"You used the deal to turn him dark and led her to believe it was to end his life. Very clever master."

The blonde boy turned his head up his blue eyes now black. His smile dark. "I'm here to serve you master."

The dark master smiled and then motioned to two other doors that opened on his silent command one door opened to two Bakemon with an old man also had dark eyes and grey skin, the other with two Bakemon and a boy with brown bushy hair.

"Now I have two digidestined under my control and their mentor Genni." The digimon said pleased. "They aren't going to want to fight their own teammates are they? They are set up for doom."

"Brilliant Master." Phantomon said bowing.

"All hail Master." The Bakemon repeated in union.

The blonde boy stayed emotionless as did the old man in one of the corners. But the boy with the bushy brown hair still had color in his eyes…

…

A/n – maybe somewhat confusing but I went on a writing spree and don't really have a chance to edit, plus I want to post it lol. Anyway much quicker update and hope you enjoy.

REVIEWERS CORNER:

**V3Yagami** – I know it was a long wait haha. I'm really glad you liked it :D

**Taeniaea** - Thanks very much :D And yes their lives kinda suck right now…

**Aero Angemon ** - Haha you can only avoid people for so long

**Crestoflight** – Haha I LOVE cliff hangers :p

**Kiara** – yuppers

**KHLostEmpress** – Bad things did come.

**Twilightromance4ever** – haha thanks

**Heyman13** – Yes drama, drama, drama

**Dale89** – thanks and wow that seems late. And yes Izzy is a genius

**JohnP87** – haha nice quotes indeed but of course things don't come easy to these guys

**Big big misty fan** – haha well it was a quicker update!

**Hiyapeeps** – lol the fists pumping in the air?

**Karika88** – I'm so glad! That you love it not that I'm torturing you lol.

**Xanpluto** – I figured it was more likely Mr. Kamyia than the police haha

**Dannae green** – That's such a pretty name! lol yeah Cinderella might have turned some heads.

**Dragon-heir1** – glad you like it :D

THANKS GUYS! YOUR POSTIVE REVIEWS INSPIRE ME SO MUCH YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	13. Another One Bites the DustSo to Speak

**Chapter 13: Another Bites the Dust…so to Speak**

Matt felt a wave of dizziness crash over him instantly as time came swirling back around him. He fell to the ground in shock still shaking from the experience.

He apparently wasn't the only one as he looked around at the other digidestined who were also sitting on the ground looking utterly stunned. "What the hell was that?" He breathed.

"A ticket to a massive headache." Yolie declared annoyed while she rubbed her head.

"It looks to me like he stopped time then just turned it back on." Izzy said getting to his feet.

"What makes you think that?" Davis asked looking up at the red head.

"Well Tk's gone, as is Phantomon, and I don't know about you but they were both here the last time I was conscious.

Matt's head spun to where Tk had been lying only moments earlier. His brother was gone, dead. And now his body was gone too. "Why'd they even take him?" He spoke sharply.

"This is pretty disturbing to say but probably for evidence…" Joe said softly. "He knew we wouldn't let him take Tk so he froze time long enough to make his escape."

"I don't understand." Patamon said with a concerned look on his face. "Where's Tk? Why was he passed out like that?"

Sora picked up Patamon and looked at him sadly. "Patamon something bad happened…really bad…"

Patamon looked up at her concerned.

"Tk's…Patamon Tk's dead…" Davis whispered slowly and watched as Matt cringed at those words.

"But that just means he's in Primary Village. We can go and…" Patamon began but Sora cut him off.

"It doesn't work like that for humans Patamon..." Sora shook her head as she spoke. "He's not coming back. I'm sorry…" She could barely say the words but managed to force them out to the digimon. She could feel her eyes filling with tears at the reality.

They heard a smash and turned to see Matt had punched into one of Genni's windows. He sat down on the ground and covered his face with his arms and holding his head with his bloody hair.

"What now?" Mimi managed to croak out to her boyfriend who was holding her softly.

"For the first time…I don't know." Izzy said standing there in shock from what had just happened.

….

"Child of hope." The Master spoke walking down from his throne. "We have been waiting for you."

"How can I serve you, Master?" Tk spoke trance-like.

The dark digimon smiled. "Already offering to help, what a good little servent."

Tk didn't respond just staring at his Master but looking as though he was staring into space.

"But there is a reason you are here. I need your help. I going to finally rule the digital world, like I should have done years ago, but there are some people trying to stop that from happening."

"They're fools." Tk said.

The smile returned. "I completely agree. Glad to know we're on the same page. Now I have to separate this 'Rebellion group' we'll call them. We've already begun but the next target is going to be more difficult because they will be expecting us."

Tai stood there watching pretending to have a trance-like state on. He couldn't really let on that he hadn't been hypnotized correctly. That would screw everything up.

"Who's the next target?" Tk asked mono-toned.

"He's a red haired boy who carries around a computer, goes by the name of Izzy. It's essential that we have him on our side; he has this annoying way of figuring out all my plans and so on. We need him to be on this side of the war."

"War?" Tk asked showing no emotion.

The Master's smile went wider. "If I can't destroy the 'Rebellion group' I'll have them destroy each other." He motioned towards Tai. Tai quickly made sure he looked like he was staring into space and didn't understand what was going on. "I have already got their leader hypnotized and on our side." He turned towards Genni. "And this guy over here is sort of like a mentor to them. He was figuring out my plans and needed to be stopped, so I just decided to have him join us."

Tai fought the urge to stick out his tongue and mock the fact that they had failed at hypnotizing him.

"So it's your job to get the boy." He declared to Tk.

"How do I get him on our side?" Tk asked but this time Phantomon spoke.

"That will be my job. You lure him away from the group and I'll take him down."

"Won't the others follow?" Tk asked.

"He won't want to get their hopes up if he only thinks he saw you." The Master spoke swiftly.

Tk's trance-like state filled with some confusion but then went back to the way it was. "Yes Master."

"Good you are dismissed. Bakemon, take the other two back to their rooms."

Tai felt the two Bakemon next to him begin to lead him out of the room. He followed knowing there really wasn't anything else he could do at the moment.

They took him to his room and then left to guard his door. He sat down on his hard bed thinking about what he had just heard. It might actually be better if Tk did take Izzy because maybe he could find a way to snap Izzy out of the trance they would put him in and have some help taking this fool down.

He couldn't really do anything about Tk at this point because he was being guarded like a hawk. Tai only had two Bakemon outside his door that he was waiting to take out the minute he thought he could. They weren't exactly strong digimon, he was sure he could take care of them if he really wanted. Then he'd find where they were hiding Izzy when he got here, hopefully he'd have Tentomon with him seeing as Tai had no idea where Agumon was.

Genni was older and he wasn't really sure what the man could do to help even if he wasn't hypnotized. It'd be better to leave him be and get someone he knew could do more damage.

"Fall right into my trap…_master_." Tai muttered under his breath with a smirk.

….

"_Are you okay?"_

_Kari looked up at Tk smiling softly. "Yeah I'm just still trying to shake off that feeling; like that I was filled with sadness and darkness."_

_Tk nodded. "I could feel it when I was there. Obviously it didn't take over me like it did you…but still."_

_Kari sighed looking up at him and smiling. She felt the wind sway by as they sat on the bench outside the actual beach of the city. "Thank you, Tk. You saved me, I really don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."_

_Tk motioned his hand jokingly like it was no big deal. _

"_Really Tk." Kari said seriously. "The stupid dark ocean was awful. I owe you." _

_Tk smiled and pulled Kari into a hug. "Kar, you're my best friend I'd do anything for you. Besides you don't really think I'd leave you there, I always come and save you."_

"_I'd rather not be a damsel in distress." Kari joked._

_He pulled away and shrugged. "Whatever I'll do it anyway."_

"_Someday you're not going to be able to save me, Tk. One of these days things won't come to a happy ending like they usually do."_

"_I don't believe that." Tk told her. "We've always protected each other Kari and we always will."_

"_You can't promise that something like this won't happen again and they'll be nothing we can do."_

"_Yes I can."_

"_No you can't."_

"_I'll find a way around it."_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know I just will." He sighed giving her a serious look. "Really Kari please stop worrying about it. If this dark ocean crap comes back I'll come and get you again just like I did today. I promise."_

…..

Kari stared out into the dark ocean remembering Tk's promise. She knew he couldn't keep a promise like that but she never thought it be because he was gone. She thought just one of these day's his 'ways around it' would fail and he'd give up.

"Kari?"

"Mhm?" She turned and looked at the cat-like digimon.

"We'll get through this."

Kari turned back towards the ocean and shook her head sighing. "Not this time Gatomon. I'm sorry I got you stuck in this mess."

"We're a team Kari. You didn't get me stuck in this mess. But please don't give up."

"I didn't even get to tell him how much he meant to me Gatomon." Kari said tears beginning to fall.

"He knew, Kari."

"No he didn't!" She snapped turning around. "For years he thought I didn't give a crap about any of them!"

"I'm sure he knew deep down that something was up about the whole situation."

"I doubt it."

"Don't have so little faith in him."

"It doesn't matter now anyway." Kari said sitting down in the sand. "I shouldn't have gone to the digital world! I'm so stupid!" She burst out crying.

"Kari you wanted to save Tai!" Gatomon said running over and hugging her.

"Yeah and now I can't even do that!"

"Kari…"

"He was going to say something…Tk I mean. He began a sentence but he never finished it." Gatomon just hugged her as she continued to cry.

…

"Well we've searched the whole house and found no clues to who this monster is." Ken said walking back outside with Cody and Davis.

"This is hopeless…" Mimi whispered sitting at the picnic table outside Genni's home.

"Should we just wait until he attacks?" Joe asked taking a seat across from her and Izzy.

"But he still has Tai, and plus Kari's in the dark ocean. We're going to need them." Davis spoke up.

"It won't matter…our team will never be complete again." Matt spoke for the first time since the window incident. "We mine as just give up."

"But they need us Matt!" Sora said urgently.

"They are the reason Tk's dead!"

"That's not their fault they were trying to help!"

"If Kari hadn't been in the way in the first place Tk never would have had to save her and this stupid deal would never have been made!"

"It was an accident Matt!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Matt snapped. "Tk is gone!"

Sora calmed down. "I know…" She said softly. "But he'd want us to help them. He'd be furious if he knew we didn't."

"Didn't Tk accesses the dark ocean at the same place where Kari disappeared all those years ago?" Izzy asked trying to get them to focus on something else.

"Yeah he said she went to the beach and she said that's where she disappeared to the dark ocean in the first place." Yolie said thinking back.

Izzy nodded thoughtfully then stood up. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked looking up.

"I just want to look over by the steps where Kari disappeared. I don't know maybe we can enter the dark ocean if we're where she was when she disappeared like with Tk." He said wandering off back to the entrance of Genni's house.

He walked up the steps about halfway where he assumed the area was that Tk had caught up with her. He looked up at the sky desperately to see something, a small portal, anything that could connect them there. The fate of the digital world and probably the real world was counting on getting Tai and Kari back.

There was a rustling from above and he turned his head toward the entrance of the home. He saw a shadow running across.

Quickly he ran up the steps reaching the land. He heard another rustling and turned to see a blonde boy standing there looking at him. His eyes glazed over staring at Izzy.

"Tk?" Izzy said in shock, the boy looked so dark.

Tk turned and ran into the woods.

"Tk wait!" Izzy said quickly rushing after the boy until he came to a clearing in the woods where Tk was standing. "Tk!" He panted. "You're alive? How are you…?" He looked over to see Phantomon standing next to him.

He realized what was happening right away. Tk's eyes were dark and the whole aurora around him was as well. He back up but it was too late and Phantomon held up his pendulum as it began to say in the wind.

Izzy grabbed his head and screamed in pain.

…

Mimi's head shot up at the sound of Izzy's scream and everyone looked at each other silently, wide eyed.

"Izzy?" Matt yelled but when no response came turned and with the others headed towards the stairs.

"Where is he?" Yolie asked fearful.

Davis ran up to the top and looked around. "IZZY!" He screamed but again no response came. He turned to the others and shook his head. "He's…gone."

….

"I did as you said." Tk said walking up and bowing at the master.

"Where's the boy?"

"Phantomon has him."

"Let him in."

Tk turned and left coming back in with Izzy.

"Child of Knowledge" The dark master said simply.

Izzy looked up darkly. "Lord Myotismon, how may I serve you?"

….

a/n – long chapter kind of a fill in at most parts. You know setting the stage. So yeah I always imagined Myotismon being the evil digimon in this story even though I used him for one of my old stories. But he's my favorite villain so what can I say? In this story though let it be known that he never came back in 02. That way he's still at his ultimate level being why he needs help defeating the digidestined. Anyway hope you like and please review :D!

REVIEWERS CORNER:

**Big big misty fan –** no problem, I prefer to update quicker and I know!

**Aero Angemon** – yup haha

**JohnP87** – Yeah I let the master's identity known in this chapter because I love cliff hangers haha.

**Twilightromance4ever** – haha yeah I figured someone had to know what was going on

**Crestoflight** – of course he is! Lol. When they found the book with the information about the eternity bond in it, it was already opened. Genni knew too much. I mainly took him because I figured if I didn't people would be like 'why didn't Genni do anything to fix it?' lol

**KHLostEmpress** – Naw I couldn't kill of Tk!

**Kiara** – yeah plus she thinks Tk's dead

**Karika88** – thanks I'm glad you liked it! It means a lot when people say such nice things!

**Namika-I** – No problem lol. And yes he needs to snap out of it!

**Hiyapeeps** – haha yeah I left like a slot in the chapter where people might be like 'wait is he dead?' and then nope there he is

**Xanpluto** – only poor Tk isn't the only one going to the dark side :p

**Hikari and Takeru** – Thanks I've had the idea for a while and decided it was time to write it down. No prob glad you reviewed now!

**DephsXylex** – Thanks and someone's got to know what's going on over there lol!

Wow I can't begin to thank you guys enough for all the reviews. They inspire me to write and mean so much! Thank you!


	14. Mind Games

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 14: Mind Games**

"Where are we going?" Gatomon asked trying to keep up with Kari who was walking around the forest near the Dark Ocean.

"We're looking for food. I'm starving and don't try and tell me you're not hungry."

"Oh no I'm hungry!" Gatomon said feeling happy that Kari was finally going to eat something. She wasn't sure how long they'd been in the Dark Ocean but she knew they should have eaten a long time ago.

"Well I'm assuming there's _something_ around here to eat. I mean how else would the digimon servants around here survive?"

"No idea."

"Hmm those look like berries." Kari said walking towards a small bush. She leaned down and picked some up. "Want one?"

"I don't like berries."

"Do you like starving?"

"Fine, geez Kari you're so cranky." Gatomon said taking some of the berries off the bush.

"I'm sorry it's just…well this isn't exactly what I planned for my life." Kari said sighing sitting down next to the bush. "I thought could avoid this mess. If I just changed schools then everything would be okay. No one would ever find me. But of course I was wrong and now it's not just my life that's been ruined…"

"Kari there's no point in blaming yourself, things can't be changed…"

"I know." Kari said picking at a berry she was holding in her hand. "I've just never had so little…hope." She smirked. "Convenient word huh?"

Gatomon sighed and picked up a handful of berries putting them in her mouth. Kari did the same and almost instantaneously her eyes shut and she passed out. Gatomon fell beside her not moving.

…

"Mimi, please speak to me." Sora begged as the young girl sat on Matt's couch unresponsive. The group had decided it was probably best to leave the digital world before another one of them disappeared into thin air. "Joe you're like a doctor make her talk!"

"Doctor doesn't mean I'm a therapist Sora." Joe told her.

"I think we all just need some sleep." Ken whispered. "It's been an extremely long day and night."

"I think Yolie agrees with that." Cody said looking over at a chair the girl was now sleeping in.

"Fine everybody get some sleep. We'll figure out what we're going to do tomorrow." Matt said sitting down and scratching his head tiredly.

….

Tai watched the clock on his wall waiting. He had overheard his guard speaking to another Bakemon earlier about a red haired boy being taken and put into a room in the east wing of Myotismon's castle. He was planning on breaking out of his room tonight and finding Izzy. He needed to move fast though. If Myotismon found out he wasn't hypnotized they were all in serious trouble.

Ding. Ding. Ding.

He looked up seeing the clock at struck 11 p.m. Now was his chance. Myotismon would be out hunting for food. He got up off his bed walked over to the lamp and threw it to the ground.

"UGH!" He screamed as he threw himself to the ground in 'pain'.

He heard his door swerve open as his guard camp rushing into the room. He felt the Bakemon's presence hover over him.

'Now.' He thought as he lay on the ground crouching to his side. Without thinking twice he kicked his foot up at full speed feeling its force smash into the Bakemon.

The digimon screamed in pain falling back into a wooden chair that broke as soon as the Bake tumbled over it.

Tai jumped up quickly not looking back twice as he ran out of the room and into the hallway. He scanned it quickly to make sure no one was around then ran as fast as he could down the corridors to the east wing.

He stopped breathing heavily as he came upon the corner seeing the Bakemon guarding the door to Izzy's room. He had to think quickly if he was going to complete his task. He looked around and saw a fire lantern above on the wall to light the corridor. He bit his lip knowing this could end badly but he was pretty much desperate from here.

He picked up the torch off the wall and took a deep breath. This could be the stupidest thing he'd ever do. He stuck out his head from the corner and looked down the hallway. To the right was where Izzy's room was and to the left the hall led somewhere else. He watched carefully to make sure the Bakemon at Izzy's door wasn't watching and then threw the torch down the left hallway with all his might.

He jumped back at the light of the light shooting up the walls remaining behind the corner as he heard the Bakemon scream in panic and run towards the fire to see what was happening.

Tai took this as his chance and ran from his hiding spot towards the room Izzy was in. He quickly opened it up and sighed in relief to see the dazed looking red haired boy sitting on his bed.

"Izzy!" Tai breathed. "Come on we have to get out of here!"

Izzy looked up at his dark eyed. "Where's Master?"

Tai groaned in aggravation. "Forget that Izzy we have to get out of here." He grabbed the boys shirt and tried to drag him out of the room but the boy resisted.

"NO! Where's Master?"

"Izzy I just set the building on fire can we please get out of here!" Tai asked panicking not realizing how much stronger the boy had gotten over the years. He had just assumed he would still be stronger. Wrong…

"I don't even know who you are! I only serve the Master!"

"You won't be if we don't leave this place! Izzy it's me Tai! Tai Kamyia!"

"Who?"

"I was one of your best friends! We grew up together! We're digidestined!"

"The digidestined are evil. They are out to destroy Master."

"Come on Izzy you have to snap out of it! You have to remember who you are!"

"I'm Master's servent."

"No you're not. You're Izzy Izumi. You're best friends are, well at least were me, Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, Mimi…"

"Mimi?"

Tai scrunched his eyes together. "Uh yeah…do you remember Mimi?"

"No the name just sounds familiar."

"_That's_ the one person you think sounds familiar?" Tai shook his head. "_Okayyy_." Last time he saw them Izzy's actual best friend wasn't Mimi. He was sure he'd remember Tai before her.

Izzy shook his head concentrating again. "Where's the Master?"

"I don't know Izzy just please the frieken castle is on fire!"

"I won't leave."

Tai sighed and then turned and saw Izzy's lamp. Man he was breaking a lot of things today he thought as he grabbed the lamp and smashed it over Izzy's head. Izzy's eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground passing out.

"Sorry dude…" Tai muttered as he grabbed Izzy's legs and began to drag him out of the room. As soon as the door opened he saw the smoke surrounding him quickly.

"Damn it…" Tai whispered wishing he'd have thought of how fast a fire would spread before he started one. He took a breath ready to hold it trying to avoid inhaling too much smoke and grabbed Izzy's feet and pulled him down the hallway with all his strength as quickly as he could.

He made it quite a ways before he stumbled upon a problem. A dead end, well except for a window.

He looked back not even able to make a clear view of what was the hallway. He knew Tk and Genni weren't in the East wing luckily because he had overheard the stupid Bakemon in their babbling conversations outside his room. They were safe but he and Izzy weren't.

Looking out the window he saw a pond. It was strange as it sparkled and looked almost purple. He didn't really think it looked all that safe but he was desperate.

Tai bent down and grabbed Izzy pulling him up under his armpits. The boy was still completely unconscious. He sat up on the window sill. It was actually pretty big, then again most things were bigger here because most of the digimon in this castle were way bigger than Tai. He glanced down behind him. The wall led straight into the pond so there was no way he was going to hit the ground…but he didn't know how deep the pond was. And if it was too shallow, they were dead. But if they stayed here they weren't any better off. Hopefully even if it was deep enough he would be able to pull them both up to shore.

He closed his eyes, held his breath, and let himself fall out the window taking unconscious Izzy down with him.

….

"Did you leave the tree with the berries in the Dark Ocean's forest?" Myotismon asked Tk who was kneeling in front of him.

"Yes Sir. I sent them there with a Bakemon, Phantomon sent to the Dark Ocean. He was to leave them nearby the girl. Then once they eat them to bring the Gatmon back here and bring the girl back to the real world."

"Very good." Myostismon said smiling. "After she eats them I will have my most loyal servant back."

"The cat-like digimon?" Tk asked.

"Yes. Gatomon was the most loyal servant I had ever had. She did as I said all up until the child of light came along. After that she turned on me to fulfill her supposed 'destiny' as the girl's partner." Myotismon smiled. "But after she eats those berries her memory of before the days of looking for the child of light will be lost. She won't remember any of it; all she'll remember is serving me."

"And the girl?" Phantomon asked.

"She will go on with her life as she believes she remembers it. She will remember her private school and her life, but nothing that has to do with the digital world. She won't remember the digidestined, besides maybe those she had met before the digital world. But that's all she'll know of them, those she had caught glimpses at before then."

"She won't know she's a digidestined?"

"She won't know that this world even exists. She'll just believe she's lived a normal life like all those around her."

"That's genius Master." Tk said smiling and then they all turned as the doors opened and a cat-like digimon appeared.

"Lord Myotismon, what is next in the plan to take over the digital world?" Gatomon asked as she was formed back into the digimon she was before she knew she was the partner of the 8th digidestined.

"Hmph." Myotismon said smiling about to respond as the doors once again came flying open with a Bakemon running in.

"Lord Myotismon there's an emergency!"

"This better be good Bakemon."

"The east wing where the boys of courage and knowledge were being held is on fire!"

…..

"Ugh…" Kari groaned opening her eyes and looking at the alarm clock next to her that read 8:32 a.m. She lifted herself up and looked out the window of her room at the snow. "What happened?" She asked herself struggling to remember that past night. She remembered going to her Aunt's house but nothing after that.

She walked out of her room and saw her dad sitting at the kitchen table. "Morning." She yawned heading to the fridge to get a drink.

"Morning kiddo. Is your brother awake?"

"Not that I know of." Kari yawned. "Want me to go get him up?"

"Yeah he came in pretty late last night, well the both of you did. Listen kiddo I know you and your brother have a problem with your Aunt's house but what you two did last night was not acceptable."

Kari scrunched her face together trying to remember. "What do you mean?"

"HIkari come on." Her father said seriously. "The two of you taking off to go find some "real" food to eat. You had no idea how scared we were when we heard the house had been robbed. We thought you were in it and missing. Listen I'm extremely relieved that you're both home now but please don't pull something like this again."

Their house was robbed? Kari thought confused.

"Can you go get your brother up?"

"Sure." Kari said nodding and walking down the hall to her brother's room. She opened the door seeing his window boarded up. It had been smashed. Clearly they had been robbed. She sighed and looked over to the bed where her brother lay sleeping.

…

A/n – I know what you're thinking, how's Tai in two places at once? Well you'll see. Anyway I can't apologize enough for the late update. I've had an extremely busy past two weeks but I'll update again as soon as a can to make it up to my faithful reviewers. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for being patient with me!

**Reviewers Corner**:

**Kiara** – I know it took me so long to update! Sorry but it means a lot to know you enjoy the story so much! Yeah Matt's just upset right now, he'll calm down.

**Aero Angemon** – Thanks and yup Tai and his plans…

**JohnP87** – lol that's why I mentioned I think last chapter in an author's note that he never came back in 02. I didn't want him to be MaloMyotismon so I just kept it this way. Haha oh but I love cliffhangers.

**Artsy Werewolf** – Wow thanks so much! I'm really glad you like it!

**Crestoflight** – Yeah I had to make Matt upset I mean that's his brother and all and he thinks he's dead. It's not like he's gonna be like "oh I'm okay." Lol I was waiting for someone to say it because I was using the Bakemon and Phantomon as minions' lol

**KHLostEmpress** – Haha don't worry the Phantomon slipped past many. I know you'd think the kid was, he's a super genius. I thought it would make sense to have him snatched because he likes figures everything out. Thanks!

**AlloraFullMoonStar** – well I do have plans for Kari as seen in this chapter, but I didn't want her to turn bad as well.

**Gear001** - I actually hadn't decided completely on what I want to be a breaking point for Tk or anything, like I have ideas but I haven't decided which one I'm going to use. I usually see where my writing takes me.

**Twilightromance4ever** – Lol he's my favorite villain, I'll admit it. Glad you like it!

**Pandabear24** – Thanks you're compliments are so flattering! Lol but yeah I know my grammar can be awful, I'm def. not an editor. But really thanks!

**Hiyapeeps** – haha thanks

**Big big misty fan** – I'm addicted to cliff hangers lol

**Taeniaea** – thanks


	15. The Day After

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon or the TV mention of the Grinch.

Chapter 15: The Day After 

"Tai?" Kari said shaking her sleeping brother. "Tai, come on get up!"

The boy rolled over putting his pillow over his head. "Go away." He spat out. "I'm sleeping."

"Well Dad says you need to get up so come on."

"I don't want to get up."

"You don't have a choice."

The boy sat up glaring at his younger sister before getting out of his bed. Kari just rolled her eyes at him as she said "What's got you in such a bad mood this morning?"

"I'm not in a bad mood…" He muttered walking over to his dresser and rummaging through his clothes to find something.

"Well you sure seem it…" Kari commented walking out the door to leave the room. Sometimes she really just didn't understand her brother. She walked back into her room staring at her empty walls thinking she really needed to do some redecorating. She could always put some pictures of her and her friends up or something… She shrugged it off moving towards her mirror to brush her hair.

She stopped abruptly at the sight of her arm in her tank top. There was a huge dried up gash running up the mid part of her arm about three inches long. She stared at it horrified not remembering how it got there.

She was snapped out of her trance when Tai knocked on her door and then let himself in with his toothbrush in his mouth as he spoke. "Hey can I borrow your phone? I can't find mine."

"What about the house phone?" Kari asked turning her head slightly but not facing the boy.

"Mum's on it." He responded. "Now can I please use yours?"

"Fine. What's with the panic?" Kari asked noticing her brother's frantic attitude this morning.

"Nothin…I just gotta make a call." He said taking her phone and opening it up to start dialing.

"Hey Tai?"

"Yeah?" He asked turning before he left her room. He had one hand on the phone and the other on his toothbrush.

"What happened last night?" Kari asked continuing to stare at the scratch on her arm.

Tai seemed to notice what she was talking about because he just simply responded "You fell."

"Where?" Kari asked curious now. She didn't remember falling.

"The stairs. You hit your head too…that's probably why you don't remember."

"Oh…" Kari said trying to think really hard and remember what happened but it just wasn't working. "And then we were robbed?"

"Uh yeah. Weird how things work huh?" He laughed nervously then left the room. Kari stared after him confused but just shook it off and looked back in the mirror and noticing there weren't any bruises or bumps on her head that she supposedly hit.

….

"No I won't go back there…"

"Mimi we're digidestined. It's our destiny to save the world, whether you like it or not." Matt said exasperated.

"I. Don't. Care." She stated flatly were her arms folded.

Sora sighed. "Well we can't _leave_ her here. Every time one of us is separate from the group they end up vanishing."

"Then we'll have to split up the group." Matt said annoying shooting a glare at Mimi. "Half of us will stay here, half of us will go into the digital world."

"Well I want to go." Sora said quickly.

"So do I." Joe added.

Matt sighed. "Okay Davis, Ken, and Yolie will stay here with Mimi. Cody, Joe, Sora and I will go to the digital world."

"What! Why do I have to stay here!" Davis asked in an uproar. "Imperialdramon can kick butt!"

Yolie rolled her eyes. "Exactly. We don't want to have Imperialdramaon and MetalGarurumon in the same place. We need one on each side for safety."

"Fine…" Davis mumbled clearly not pleased with the idea.

"Well that's settled but we still have the problem of where to go when we get to the digital world. We have no leads on who this monster is. All we know is he's 'back' which means we fought him before. But really only Tai and Kari knew who it wa…" Joe stopped speaking turning to look at the orange dinosaur digimon sitting on the floor of Matt's apartment. He was looking at his feet like he was purposely avoiding eye contact with the people above him. "Agumon…do you know who it is?"

"He better not know who it is and have been keeping it from us all this time!" Matt shouted. "Agumon!" He added seeing the digimon continued to avoid looking up.

"Agumon why didn't you tell us?" Ken asked in a calmer tone then the rest of them would be using.

"Tai made me promise. He said if I told then the fate of the world and our friends would be in danger." Agumon said slowly.

"But after Izzy disappeared as well as Tai, and what happened with Tk and Kari…didn't you think everyone was already in danger?" Tentomon said sitting on the arm rest.

"Tai says things can always get worse…" Agumon shrugged.

"Well we can't blame him for not telling us." Cody said reasonably. "He's Tai's partner, it's his job to keep Tai's secrets."

Matt took a deep breath. "Fine but can you tell us now Agumon?"

"But I promised…"

"What if we guess?" Sora asked bending down next to the digimon. "Can I have a hint?"

"Every bad guy has his minions." Agumon said simply.

"Huh?" Sora responded confused.

"You mean like how those eyeball things were Diaboromon's minions?" Davis asked.

Agumon nodded.

"And those weird machine digimon were Machindramons." Joe added.

"And Bakemon and Phantomon were Myotismons." Mimi spoke quietly looking up and quieting the room.

…..

"Fire! FIRE!" The Bakemon screamed in panic running throughout the castle.

"Phantomon!" Myotismon screamed summoning his servent.

"Yes Sir." Phantomon bowed to his master.

"Find out how this fire started. I want answers! And make sure those two boys are accounted for. I need them for my plan!"

"Of course Sir!" Phantomon said leaving quickly.

"GATOMON!"

"Yes Sir Myotismon?" The cat digimon appeared.

"I need you to keep an eye on the child of hope during the transition to my old castle."

"But Sir the digidestined have been there…"

"Yes but they don't know that they are up against me." Myotismon responded aggravated.

"Of course Sir." Gatomon said leaving.

"I'm going to find out who did this…" The vampire digimon growled to himself.

….

"Oww…" Tai flinched in pain from the fall. The pond wasn't too shallow but it was shallow enough where it hurt to fall into it from such a high height. He felt extremely weak but still was holding up unconscious Izzy from drowning.

He groaned in pain as he did his best to pull Izzy and himself onto shore. He could feel a strong pain in his side where he was sure something had hurt it during the impact. Struggling he managed to pull Izzy up onto the shore with himself. The red haired boy laid there unconscious and Tai being out of breath fell into the same state after him.

….

"Tai I'm going out can I have my phone back?" Kari asked walking into her brother's room while putting her coat on. It was Christmas Eve and she wanted to pick up a desert at a bakery in the mall.

Tai threw her the phone without turning his head from the TV. Kari turned opened her phone ready to find a text message her friend had sent her telling her about some amazing brownies the bakery had, she had forgotten what exactly was in them, but she had no text messages in her inbox.

Kari looked up at her brother. "Tai when you used my phone did my inbox have messages?"

"Huh?" He looked up. "I don't know I didn't look."

"Okay…" Kari said awkwardly leaving the room knowing she hadn't deleted her messages but unable to figure out why Tai would.

….

Mimi sat staring at the TV watching some Christmas special with Davis and Ken while Yolie watched worried. It was always bad when Mimi stopped talking, because it was such a rare occasion.

"Mimi?" She said softly trying to get the girl's attention.

Mimi glanced over at her sadly. "It's over isn't it?"

Yolie gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Yolie our leader is missing, two of our strongest teammate's well one of them is trapped in the dark ocean and the other…and Izzy is missing and he's the one that always figures everything out. We aren't going to win this time."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true."

Yolie sighed. "Look the others went to look for Izzy and Tai and I'm sure they'll find them okay? Why don't we leave this apartment and find something to do to cheer you up. Tomorrows Christmas."

"And my boyfriend's missing…"

"Well what will make you feel better? What do you always do when you're upset?"

"I shop, a lot."

"Okay then let's go shopping." Yolie said getting up.

"Are you serious?" Mimi gave her a skeptical look. "We're in the middle of a digital crisis."

"Well it's not like we're doing anything but watching TV here." Yolie said motioning to Davis who was cracking up over the dog dressed as a raindeer in the Grinch.

"I guess…"

"Come on, we'll go get a Christmas cake or something to celebrate once we win." Yolie encouraged.

Mimi sighed. "Okay…I guess we can go for a little while."

Yolie smiled. "Great, hey guys we're going to the mall."

Ken looked up. "You're kidding right?"

"No." Yolie said giving him a look. "Mimi needs some cheering up. So we're going to pick up some last minute things for Christmas."

Davis shrugged. "Whatever. Oh hey pick me up some cookies at that bakery."

….

"Matt we haven't seen a digimon for miles." Sora commented sighing as they continued to walk through the woods. "And that's pretty bad considering we're in the _digital_ world."

"We have to get to Myotismon's hide out." Joe said. "Only we don't know where it is…"

"Well we can't see anything in these stupid thick woods…" Matt said aggravated. "Sora could you…?"

Sora smiled. "Yeah I'm on it. Biyomon digivolve."

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon." Sora grabbed onto Birdramon and flew up with the digimon above the forest. She looked around and something caught her eye. "Hey guy's there's smoke up ahead."

"Like a lot?" Cody asked but his voice was barely loud enough for Sora to hear.

"Yeah I think we should check it out. There are digimon over there that could be hurt." Sora shouted back.

"Can Garudamon take all of us over?" Matt asked.

"Birdramon?"

"On it. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon." The giant bird flew down for the others to get on. She quickly flew back up and headed into the direction of the smoke.

"Maybe it's a bonfire…" Joe suggested not really wanting to find a digimon village on fire or something of the sort.

"It's too big." Matt said as they urged closer.

"Sora." Garudamon spoke. "I can see what's ahead clearer now. It looks like a castle."

"A castle?" Sora repeated.

The others just glanced at each other nervously as Garudamon looked for a safe place to land where no one was in sight. Finally she landed in the forest nearby where they could see the castle but were unseen by whoever was around it.

Garudamon dedigivolved back into Biyomon once they reached the ground and looked up at Sora. "We have to be careful, there are Bakemon everywhere."

Sora nodded inching closer to the opening as she hid behind a tree but was able to see some Bakemon fly by. Once the coast was clear she looked over from behind the tree and it looked as though there was no one in sight. "I think we're clear."

Matt came up from behind her and started to make his way into the clearing. It looked as though most the Bakemon had evacuated the castle by now so he headed more towards the castle.

"Matt are you crazy?" Joe asked nervously.

"Just shush." Matt said back as he came upon a castle corner and slowly looked behind it. He felt a wave of fear crash on his as he saw a human lying near a pond. He squinted to get a better look. "Tai?"

"Matt what do you see?" Sora whispered rather loudly from the woods edge.

"I think I see Tai…" He responded and Sora quickly rushed out of the forest and stood by the corner to look.

"Oh my god! Tai!" Sora whispered again loudly and ran over to the pond.

"Sora are you nuts to?" Joe asked rushing out of the forest with Cody. "That's it you're all nuts, I'm going to prescribe you all to a mental hospital for being suicidal."

Sora ignored him walking slowly over to Tai and then bending down next to him. She felt her heart racing nervously. "Tai…" She shook him but he just rolled over and she could see blood the side of his shirt. "Joe?"

"I'm coming." He said heading over and grabbing Tai's wrist. He was quiet for a moment then spoke. "He has a pulse."

Sora sighed in relief and began to shake him again. "Tai come on wake up."

The boy moved a bit and then opened his eyes looking at the red haired girl above him. "Sora?" He asked weakly.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah it's me."

"What…what's going on?"

"I don't know why don't you tell us. You're the one drenched and lying beside a pond."

"A pond. Izzy!" Tai jumped up smacking his head into Sora's and not bothering to say anything when she fell backwards on her butt.

"TAI!" She screamed annoyed.

"Izzy was with me! Where is he?" Tai spoke ignoring Sora yelling at him.

"What? Izzy was here? Wait Tai what happened?" Joe asked looking around to see if he could spot the red head.

"Myotismon hypnotized Izzy, Genni, and Tk…and well he thought he hypnotized me but…"

"Wait what?" Matt interrupted. "He couldn't have hypnotized Tk…"

"Oh that's right you guys think he's dead." Tai said more to himself. "Well he's not. Anyway…"

"WHAT?" Matt jumped up. "Where is he?"

"Just let Tai finish the story we'll figure that out later." Cody said calmly seeing Tai getting annoyed.

"ANYWAY, he tried to hypnotize me but failed so I pretended like he succeeded. I listened to the conversations and found out they were going to take Izzy. Since Tk was so much more guarded than me I figured Izzy would have the same kind of guarding that I did. So I decided once Izzy got here I'd kick some butt snap Izzy out of his trance and he could help me get Tk and Genni out of here."

"So Genni's here too?" Joe said but it was more like a statement.

"Yeah. But back to my story. So Izzy got here and I decided to go through with my plan. So I took out the Bakemon guarding my door then went to find Izzy. I didn't know what else to do to get the Bakemon away from Izzy's door so I…well I grabbed a torch hanging on the wall and through it to the other side of the hallway so the Bakemon would run over and see what happened…"

"TAI!" Sora shouted. "You set the castle on fire!"

He shrugged. "Yeah and it wasn't my brightest idea either because Izzy wouldn't snap out of his trance. He kept calling Myotismon 'Master' and crap. So…I knocked him out."

"Is there anyone you didn't knock out?" Matt commented.

Tai thought for a moment. "Not really. So after I knocked him out I left the room and well hey the fire was spreading faster than I expected…and there was no escape so I…jumped out the window pulling Izzy with me."

Sora's mouth dropped open. "You _jumped_ out the window!"

"I was desperate!" Tai said defensively. "There was a pond! It's not like I jumped into the flat ground! But well when we hit the pond I pulled Izzy over to the grass and then passed out myself."

"So then where is Izzy now?" Joe asked looking around.

"Well if he was still hypnotized he probably left when he woke up to find Myotismon." Cody said.

"I guess my plan kind of failed…" Tai said sighing. Then he looked up at Matt. "Tk's fine…well except for the whole part of him not having Tk's mind. I mean he was the one who lured Izzy out so Myotismon could take him. The idiots in there said a lot in front of me."

"Well what's Myotismon's plan?" Sora asked sitting next to Tai.

Tai shrugged. "He wants to use us against each other. I mean all those years ago he weakened the team but splitting Kari and I up from the rest of you, oh sorry do you know any of this yet?"

"Yeah we do, we got your message, figured some of it out, and well Kari said little before vanishing to the dark ocean." Matt explained.

Tai nodded. "Yeah well obviously Kari was going to do anything she could to keep Tk alive. And she did, she made a deal with him saying she would stay away from you guys if Tk lived. Well Myotismon made it happen when she ran into him the day everything went down. I went after her and she told me what had happened and the circumstances that would follow if we were to break it."

"Kari banished to the dark ocean and Tk dies." Sora repeated.

"Right. So she went and told you guys she was leaving, Myotismon had allowed that except she couldn't say goodbye to Tk. Then she enrolled in some private school and only came back for holiday's and vacations. It was pretty bad, she really couldn't even leave the house because it risked seeing you guys."

"We blamed you…" Sora said quietly. "We said you didn't do anything to stop her…"

Tai smiled sadly at her. "I didn't expect anything less, really."

Matt took a deep breath. "I'm sorry…"

Tai looked up surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know…I was just so angry with you for allowing Kari to break Tk's heart…I didn't know she was really trying to help him."

Tai shrugged. "I know that. I'm not mad at you guys for snapping."

"But we gave up on you…" Sora said quietly. "We should have realized something else was up."

Tai looked at her and she looked back. He smirked "I'm not mad at you." Sora just nodded and looked down at the ground.

"So now what do we do about Izzy, Tk and Genni?" Cody asked seeing the castle pretty much deserted now.

"Well I have no idea about Izzy but I know Tk and Genni were at a totally different part of the castle. That's why I knew it'd be okay to set it on fire, they weren't nearby. I'm sure Myotismon took them both with him, they're like his prized positions." Tai commented.

"Well Izzy couldn't have gone that far…" Joe said. "He was completely hypnotized."

"Yeah…I tried mentioning our names and saying stuff about the digital world but he didn't remember…actually he did react a little when I said Mimi's name…it was kinda funny, but then he just went back into trancy world."

Sora rolled her eyes smiling. "Their dating Tai."

"Huh?" He said not knowing what she was talking about.

"Izzy and Mimi are dating." She told him.

Tai let out a laugh. "What? Seriously? He annoyed the crap out of her! Oh wow what I've missed…"

"Yeah and she refused to come back here because of it." Matt said flatly.

"Oh so that's where the others are." Tai said putting it together. "Well I guess we better get going then. We have to find the others."

"But we don't know where to look. Plus its Christmas Eve…we should just go home." Cody said quietly.

"I don't think I can without Kari…" Tai said awkwardly.

"You can crash at the apartment. Dad was away on business last night but it'll be easier to explain why Tk isn't here if someone else helps." Matt told him.

Tai smiled. "What I got my best friend back?" Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Oww." He said holding his side.

"Sorry, you must have hurt it when you fell…" She said like she was still nervous around him after all this time.

"Ehh I'll be fine. Oh wait do you guys know where Agumon is?"

"Oh yeah we forgot, he's back at Matt's apartment. He was with Kari when she showed up at Genni's and everything went down." Joe explained and Tai nodded.

"Cool. Let's go back." He said as Sora put her arm around his back to help him walk. She blushed; it had been so long since they had even spoke.

"Sora why's your face all red? Do you forget to use sun tan lotion again?"

She rolled her eyes. He hadn't gotten any smarter. "Tai it's the middle of winter."

…..

"And Davis wanted some of those cookies at Leroy's Bakery." Yolie said checking something off on her checklist. She had actually really needed to come to the mall to pick up some last minute things. "It should be near here." She said continuing to look at the list as she walked until she felt Mimi stop beside her.

"Kari?"

"What?" Yolie asked looking at her.

"It's Kari." Mimi said pointing at a girl at the bakery.

…

A/n - wow this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, I should have split it up but I'm too lazy to so oh well lol. I actually wasn't going to have Tai's conversation with them in this chapter but then I added it so oh well. I updated faster because of my two week empty updates before, I'll try to update once more later this week as well. Hope you like and as always review : ).

REVIEWERS CORNER:

**Gear001** – I will lol

**JohnP87** – well there certainly can't be two real Tai's : P

**Fantasy-Magician** – Thanks so much!

**Kiara** – haha thanks, I love twists.

**Big big misty** – thanks for reviewing

**Aero Angemon **– hmm right now Kari's oblivious because she doesn't realize she even knows the digidestined, but time will tell. Thanks!

**Hiyapeeps** – well happy birthday! (late anyway) And no Tai isn't cloned.

**KHLostEmpress**- lol I wasn't even planning on having him set the place on fire, I don't even know where half that escape came from it just popped out of my head and I kept writing, but no it wasn't t he brightest idea.

**Xanpluto** – thanks!

**Demonic angel** – aww thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it.

**Mariam** – haha I will eventually, and thanks glad you like it!

THANK YOU ALL. THE REVIEWS REALLY INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!


	16. Digidestined Who's?

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

**Chapter 16: Digidestined Who's?**

"KARI!" Mimi shrieked running over to the girl and hugging her tightly. "Oh my gosh we've been so worried! We didn't know how you were going to get out of the dark ocean and…"

"Excuse me but do I know you?" Kari asked awkwardly pulling away from Mimi. 'This girl is crazy…dark ocean? Was there another oil spill?'

Mimi and Yolie exchanged a quick nervous glance before Mimi spoke. "Of course you do. I've known you since you were like eight Kari."

Kari gave her a weird look. "I'm sorry I really don't remember you…"

"Do you remember me?" Yolie asked.

Kari now gave her a strange look. "I'm sorry you must have the wrong person." She said feeling uncomfortable and turning to leave.

"What about Tk?" Yolie said desperate. "Do you remember Tk?"

Kari turned around. "Look I don't mean to be rude or anything but this is really awkward for me. I don't know you, or you, or whoever this Tk is. I'm sorry but you really have the wrong person." She turned and quickly left before either of the girls' could say another word to her.

"Yolie what just happened?" Mimi asked looking over at her friend.

"Kari pretty much looked at us like we should be in a mental hospital." Yolie responded quietly. "We have to get back to the others. We have to tell them Kari is here in the real world, not completely 'here' if we're talking mind wise but physically the girl is _here_."

"But she doesn't even know who we are. She didn't even know who TK was!" Mimi said exasperated.

"Yeah and here we are talking about a dark ocean, she probably went to go find security for the two crazies near the bakery…" Yolie sighed. "This is all getting so complicated and it's Christmas Eve. We should all just be home with our families."

Mimi sighed. "Well let's go back to Matt's first then we'll go home." She stared into the direction that Kari had left in. "You're right though, this is way too complicated. I think I need an asprin."

…..

"Oww…" Tai muttered as Sora helped him walk up to the door of Matt's Dad's apartment.

"Well you wouldn't be in pain if you stopped jumping out of windows." Sora said sarcastically. Tai's recklessness certainly hadn't gone down over the years.

"Oh why live on the dull side?" He said smirking as Matt walked in front of them and opened the door open for them.

Tai wobbled inside with Sora's help. He looked over at the two boys' on the couch. "Hey I love that Christmas show!"

"Tai!" Davis said jumping up off the couch. "They found you!"

"Yeah and we almost found Izzy too but…he got away." Matt said closing the door behind them. Tai limped over to the couch and sat down breathing heavily. "I'll get ice." Matt said heading into the kitchen.

"Where's Mimi and Yolie?" Joe asked looking around the room.

"Mall. Yolie was trying to get Mimi's mind off of everything." Ken responded. "So Matt said you guys almost found Izzy?"

"Yeah Tai says he was with him." Joe told him. "But he was hypnotized by Motismon so he got away."

"It's weird, why hypnotize everyone? Why not just take them out?" Cody asked more to himself as he took a seat on a chair.

"Why who else is hypnotized?" Ken asked.

"Tk and Genni." Cody responded and Ken and Davis nearly jumped off the couch.

"TK?" Davis shouted.

Sora smiled. "Tai says Tk was at the castle with them. It's all okay, Tk's alive."

"This is unbelievable." Ken said in shock. "What else don't we know?"

They heard the door open and shut and Mimi and Yolie walked in. "TAI!" Mimi shouted in shock.

"You guys found him!" Yolie said happily. "This is great!"

"Better news. Tk's alive." Davis said happily. "He's hypnotized in the castle Tai was in."

"Did you see anyone else?" Mimi asked anxiously looking over at Tai.

Tai nodded. "Yeah Izzy's fine. Well he was when I dragged him with me when I jumped out the window…then he disappeared…but I'm sure he's fine!" He added seeing Mimi's facial expression.

"Yeah Tai's "brilliant" plan was to jump out windows apparently." Matt said coming back in from the kitchen where he had caught the end of their conversation. "We just got to get the others. Tk and Izzy are with Myotismon, well most likely Izzy is but who knows, Genni's there and Kari's in the dark ocean."

"No she's not." Yolie said almost forgetting to tell them in all the excitement. "She was at the mall we saw her."

"What?" Tai jumped up and yelled in pain.

"Stop moving!" Sora said pulling his arm forcing him to sit back down as she took the ice from Matt and put it on Tai's side.

"Yeah but she doesn't know who we are, well me and Yolie anyway." Mimi said. "It was weird she just looked at us like we were crazy."

"I should go home then." Tai said trying to get up but Sora gave him a death stare and he sat back down.

"You can't." She said sternly. "You know Kari's safe, good. But we also know she's being watched like a hawk and you just escaped Myotismon's castle. If they see you, you're screwed."

Tai sighed. "You sure she was okay?" He asked Mimi and Yolie.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah she was just grabbing something at the bakery, like everything was fine."

"That's so weird, especially since Tai is here." Ken commented thinking aloud.

"Yeah…but speaking of which we should all get home, saving the digital world will have to wait it's Christmas Eve, our families are expecting us." Joe said getting up to get his coat.

"Yeah but what about Izzy's family and Tk? What do we tell them?" Mimi asked concerned.

Joe sighed. "I'll stop by Izzy's on my way home and tell them what's going on. They know well enough about the digital world and were there for Myotismon's attack here in Japan all those years ago."

"And I'll explain to my dad." Matt said. "He was there too, he knows. I'll just tell him we'll wait to celebrate the Holidays."

"Okay well I better get going then. It's getting late." Joe said putting on his coat. "Anyone need a ride home?"

"Yeah I do." Cody said getting up off the chair.

"Yeah me to. My dad won't let me take the car since the 'incident'." Davis rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like you did nothing wrong, you were drag racing and got in trouble by the cops." Yolie rolled her eyes right back at him. "I can't even believe they let you have your license back."

"I served my time!" Davis argued.

"Come on guys." Joe said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." They repeated as the three left the apartment.

"I have to go to. My sister just sent me a text to get my butt home." Yolie said. "Ken?"

"Yeah I'm coming. Bye guys." The two were the next to leave.

Sora sighed continuing to hold the ice on Tai. "You can leave you know." Tai said smirking.

She looked away to hide her slight blush. "Yeah I'd rather drive Mimi home anyway. I don't want her driving."

"I can hear you…" Mimi commented.

Sora ignored her getting up off the couch to grab her things. Mimi followed in her actions.

"Hey Sora?" Tai said when the two were about to leave.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"You can admit you missed me." He just smirked.

She rolled her eyes smiling but blushed. "Whatever Tai." And then turned to leave.

….

"I'm home." Kari said opening the door to her apartment. She came in and put the brownies on the counter when Tai walked in.

"Brownies cool." He said picking on up and sitting on the counter seat.

"Hey Tai can I ask you something?" Kari asked thinking about the incident with the two girl's at the mall.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Do you know anyone named Mimi or Yolie?"

Tai looked up at her darkly. "Why?"

Kari was taken aback by the tone of her brother's voice and the anger in his face. "Cause these two girls' came up to me in the mall and started talking to me and saying they knew me. They said their names were Mimi and Yolie, but I don't know anyone with those names." Kari nervously suddenly regretting saying anything, her brother's mood had been off lately.

He stared at her for a minute and then looked down. "I don't know them."

"You sure seem like you do…"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW THEM KARI!"

Kari looked at him wide eyed and shocked. It wasn't like her brother to just snap at her. "Sorry…" She whispered heading to her room. She closed the door and sat down on her bed. She didn't understand what was going on with Tai lately.

Her phone rang and she snapped out of her thoughts to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Kari! I finally got a hold of you. Where have you been?" _

Kari thought for a minute confused. "I haven't been anywhere, oh wait I was at my Aunt's yesterday and she had no phone service."

"_Oh okay well did you get my text message?"_

"No sorry." Kari said thinking of all her missing texts.

"_Okay well it was about that picture you have in your room."_

"Picture?"

"_Kari stop denying it. I know you like blonde boy. Well did you know that he was at the basketball game! I was looking through some pictures Emily took from the game and he was in one of them!"_

"Kenzie I don't know who you're talking about."

"_Seriously Kari? We all know you like him, for goodness sake you have a picture of him on your nightstand."_

"I don't have a picture of a blonde boy on my nightstand." Kari said.

"_Whatever Kari. Anyway I just wanted to tell you he was at the game in case you didn't know. We'll talk more about him later. I have to get going byes."_

"Bye." Kari said hanging up the phone confused. What the heck was going on?

…..

"Myotismon, Master I have news for you concerning the girl." Gatomon said walking into Myostimon's new main room in his old castle.

"Yes Gatomon?" Myotismon responded.

"Apparently she ran into two of the digidestined girl's today. We have the report from our inside source. She's clearly confused, we can't afford anything to jog up her memory."

"No we cannot, Gatomon." Myotismon said thinking.

"Sir, if I may ask, do we have the girl's digimon partner in prison?" Gatomon asked.

Myotismon looked up at her carefully. "Yes of course we do. But that's besides the point I have worse news, the boy of courage escaped with his right mind. The child of knowledge was questioned about it after the Bakemon found him wandering near the woods. He said he had left the boy near the pond but when the Bakemon went back the courage boy was gone."

"So we only have two digidestined still hypnotized?"

"Yes and that will have to do." Myotismon said sternly. "They are gaining on us, we are weakening; we have to act now."

"I'm ready for orders Sir."

Myotismon took a pendant off of his neck and handed it to Gatomon. On it was all the crest symbols. "I need you to get their digimon. Both are in the real world, I know that much." He held out the pendant. "After that you must give each digimon enough power to dark digivolve to their mega forms. Then bring this back to me! You must bring this pendant back, Gatomon."

"I understand Sir." She said taking it and placing the pendant around her neck. "What about the old man?"

"Keep him locked away. We both know there's only one way to reverse the dark digivolution when used by that pendant, and that old man knows it, we have to keep him away from the digidestined." Myotismon said calmly. "If all goes as planned we'll win this."

"How can you be so sure it's two against nine? I'd say ten but the girl is off in her lala land."

Myotismon smiled slyly. "Ahh but they won't be fighting me, they'll be fighting their friends, and they can't bear to destroy their friends."

"Digidestined vs. digidestined."

"Only one can win. But for me, it's a win-win situation." Myotismon said with one last smile.

…..

A/n – I updated like I promised but the next one probably won't be for another week. Not too much in this chapter but it's a lead up as you can see. And I added Taiora cause…well cause I wanted to lol. Hope you like and please continue to review.

REVIEWERS CORNER

**Xanpluto** – a lot was a filler but I have to throw some of those in their for lead ups

**Taeniaea** – thanks!

**Aero Angemon** – thanks so much!

**JohnP87** – haha yeah Tai #2 is a little off and I think she can see that. Thanks.

**Kiara** – haha yes I am, but I'll admit I had a bit of a writing spree so that helped.

**Gear001** – oh sorry didn't mean to make it confusing lol. I'll try to make sure I'm more clear. Thank you!

**KHLostEmpress** – Lol Tai is the best. He's def. one of my favs. Glad you like it!

**AlloraFullMoonStar** – oh okay I was confused lol. Thanks!

**Big big misty fan** – Glad you liked and I kept it!

**Crestoflight3** – haha I know.

THANK YOU GUYS AGAIN SO MUCH!


	17. Back in the Real World

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon.

Chapter 17: Back in the Real World 

"Any luck?" Sora asked walking into Matt's apartment with Mimi trailing behind her. Tai looked up from where he was sitting on the couch eating cereal with Agumon.

"No, we searched all day but nothing. We have no idea where Myotismon is located now." He sighed, him and Matt had spend the previous day searching for Tk, Izzy, and Genni in the digital world while the others celebrated the holidays. "The whole search was a waste of time."

"Well at least we know where not to look." Mimi said shrugging. "Where's Matt and the other digimon?"

Tai looked towards the kitchen door. "He's making himself an omelet or something like that with Gabumon. Tentomon and Patamon wanted to stay in the digital world to search for Izzy and Tk some more."

"Well maybe they'll have some luck." Sora said shrugging and going to sit down on an empty chair. "I feel so useless." 

"Don't we all." Mimi replied quietly checking her phone. "Yolie said she'd call when she was on her way. Ken had to come in on the train since he was visiting his family."

"What about the others?" Tai asked.

"Cody has kendo practice, Joe's working, and Davis has some indoor soccer league game." Sora explained.

"Well that's a bit innconvienent!" Tai said annoyed.

"We what are they supposed to do, Tai? Have Joe call into work and say 'I can't come into work today I have to save my friends that are trapped in the digital world being held by a vampire digimon named Myotismon.' Yeah he'll be fired on the spot." Sora rolled her eyes.

"They'd believe him, the digimon have showed up here before!" Tai protested.

"All they know is some monster have been here. If he uses words like 'digimon' or 'digital world' they'll have no idea what he's talking about." Sora shot back.

"Then he needs to clarify himself."

"Tai, drop it he's going to work!"

Mimi sighed in relief as her phone began to ring shutting Tai and Sora up. "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's Yolie. Ken's train is running late but we'll be there in a bit."_

"Okay we'll just hang out here until you come."

_"Thanks Mimi."_

The phone hung up and Mimi placed it on the table in front of her. "Yolie and Ken are running late, they'll be here in a bit."

...

Yolie hung up her phone and returned to standing against the wall of the train station. "Of course it decides to run late in the middle of winter when I have to be somewhere..." She muttered to herself in annoyance. She closed her eyes for a minute before hearing words that shot her back into reality.

"They're back!" One woman said.

"What's back?" Another woman replied.

"Those monsters! I'm leaving town, my sister just called me up saying there was a giant blue bug down town." The first woman said.

Yolie's eyes shot open and she immediately ran over to the two women. "Excuse me but did you just say there was a giant blue bug downtown?"

The first women looked startled at her boldness but just nodded. "That's right."

"How giant?"

She shrugged. "Well I don't know I didn't see it. My sister said it was about as large as a house."

"Was there anyone with it? Like a human?"

"I don't know dear." She responded wearily. "Like I said I wasn't there."

"Yolie?"

Yolie turned to see Ken standing behind her. She had been so preoccupied with a Kabuterimon spotting that she hadn't even heard the train come in. "Hey we have a huge problem..." She stopped hearing a crash from behind and the both turned to see Kabuterimon in the middle of one of the streets.

"It's the giant blue bug monster!" The first women screamed to her friend as though the other woman couldn't see what was right in front of her.

"That I can see." Ken responded looking up at the sky as Kabuterimon started to float above and Ken was able to see a red head sitting on the head of the digimon.

...

"Have they entered the real world?" Myotismon asked facing Phantomon who was hovering before him.

"Yes Sir. Both the boys and their digimon."

"Good. The plan is in effect. What about the pendent?"

"Ah I have that." Phantomon said taking it out and handing it over. "Gatomon gave it to me to give to you after she found Tentomon and Patomon and turned them dark. She's in the real world with them."

"Very well." Myotismon said taking the pendant and placing it around his neck. "No one can stop me now."

...

_"These monsters both have appeared in the years before but back then seemed to be helping us, but now just the opposite seems to be happening. The blue bug was last spotted near Odaiba Train Station, the other, an angel, was seen in downtown Odaiba. We will let you know when any further information comes in..."_ Kari shut off the TV with the remote staring at it confused.

"What are the talking about, we've never had monster sightings before..." She muttered quietly. "Tai?" She shouted wondering if maybe her brother remembered any of this. When there was no response she shouted again. "Tai?"

Kari sighed lifting herself off the couch to go see what her brother was doing that was so imortant that he couldn't answer her. She headed down the hallway and then stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice.

"Yes tell the Master that the girl is still clueless towards everything going on. Two of the digidestined girls approached her the other day but she didn't remember a thing." Tai spoke.

Kari stood against the wall quietly. 'Is he talking about me?' she thought confused. 'And why is he calling me 'the girl'?'

"Both Kabuterimon and Angemon are roaming the streets with the digidestined. Gatomon is also on the loose somewhere."

Kari felt a wave of dizziness hit her. Gatomon? 'Why does that sound familiar?'

"Okay, got it. Bye." Tai said and Kari heard his footsteps moving towards the hallway. She tried to leave quickly but her saw her anyway. "What are you doing?" He snapped.

Kari stared at him nervously. Something was wrong. Her brother never snapped at her like this. "I...I was just going to the bathroom." She said pointing to the bathroom.

Tai glared at her. "What did you hear?"

"Wh..what?" Kari spat out. "I didn't hear anything, what are you talking about?"

Her brother just continued to glare at her with disbelief. "You're lying."

"N.. I'm not."

His eyes turned red and Kari jumped back in fear. "Myotismon won't have you stopping his plans."

Kari looked at him half confused and half scared. "I honestly have no idea who Myostimon is."

"LIAR!" Tai screamed.

"Tai..."

"I'm..not...TAI!" He screamed and literally jumping out of his skin back into a Bakemon.

...

"WHAT THE HELL! He didn't even try to save the puck!" Tai yelled at the TV hockey game he was watching. "Did you see that?" He asked Sora who was giving him a look.

"Calm down..." She said rolling her eyes. "You have some serious competitive issues when it comes to sports..."

"Turn on the news!" Matt shouted running through the kitchen doors and taking the remote from Tai.

"I was watching that!" Tai yelled in protest

"No you were screaming at it..." Sora commented.

"Shut up the both of you! Mimi when did Yolie call you?" Matt turned to the girl.

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know a little while ago."

"Well Kabuterimon's been spotted at the train station!" Matt shouted as he finally reached the news station.

_"Reports say that these two monsters were some of the monsters spotted years ago, in the last monster attack." The reporter spoke on the TV._

"That must me Angemon's roaming around too!" Mimi said excitedly. "We found them!"

"No they found us, which isn't good." Tai said seriously.

...

"Yolie where are we going?" Ken screamed running with the girl through the crowd away from Kabuterimon.

"We have to find a computer. We need our digimon!" She yelled.

"Here." He yelled coming up to a library and they headed inside. "There's a computer over there..." He said pointing but Yolie was already over there ignoring the fact that there were people staring.

She quickly turned on the computer waiting for it to load impaitently. "How old is this thing?"

"Ma'm may I help you with something?" The librarian asked walking up to her.

The computer finally finished loading and Yolie opened up the gate. "Nah I'm good but thanks. Digi Port Open!" A flash beamed and she went into the computer.

"Uh sorry about that." Ken said apologetically then turned to the computer holding his digivice up and going into the computer leaving the stunned crowd behind.

...

Kari screamed as a Bakemon tore out of what she thought was her brother. "Wh..hat a.r...e you?" She asked in shock but didn't stick around to hear the answer instead running in the opposite direction into the living room.

She quickly grabbed the phone trying to call the police but the Bakemon dived forward smashing into the table destroying the phone's base.

"What are you?" She asked more steadily.

"ZOMBIE CLAW!" Kari jumped hearing a crash in the living room window and looked up to see an angel stopping the Bakemon's attack.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"What do you think you are doing?" Came a cold voice and a blonde boy walked in and Kari looked up feeling a sense of familiarity fall over her.

"I know you..." She whispered aloud and the boy looked at her eyes still dark but his face now somewhat confused. "I don't remember you..." She said quietly. "But somehow I know, I know you."

...

A/n - ...okay yes I realize it's been like two months but I do have a good excuse. You see I was on the computer like most people are...and...I spilt my soda on the laptop frying it...So I just got a new computer this week and today was the first time I've had time to write anything. But I'm happy I can again, the time using school computers for homework and friends computers just to be on the internet was awful. Luckily my phone has internet... Anyway I get that it was my own fault that I destroyed the computer...but I'm sorry for the extremely late update anyway. And I promise I won't fry it again because I've been forbidden to drink anything near the computer... Anyway sorry sorry sorry sorry about it being so late and not that long but I didn't want to start the battle in the lead up chapter. I have spring break coming up too so hopefully I'll also have some more time to write :). Hope I still have readers lol. Sorry it's not the best coming back chapter but like I said it's a lead up, and I wanted to get SOMETHING up.

-Kayla

*PS the computer didn't come with microsoft word so until I'm able to install it sorry for the sp mistakes

**Reviewers Corner**

**Hikarifan** - Thanks :)

**KHLostEmpress** - haha good old Tai

**AeroAngemon** - thanks and not telling :)

**Gear001** - haha thanks

**JohnP87** - haha nice quote and thanks!

**Taeniaea** - thank you

**Bigbigmistyfan ** - Gatomon's the best

**Kiara** - haha Takari moments to come :)

**TogetherAgain** - haha only the intense battle chapters are to come

**Crestoflight** - okay lol. it's always funny to see if people think what i'm thinking.

**Hiyapeeps** - my grandparents don't have service at their house either...i guess it's not really important to them since their all 'house phone' type people but still... And glad you like it!

**RawrRoar** - Thank you

**Superstoryboi124** - Glad you like the story and want to be in it but I don't really have any plans for extra characters right now. Thanks for the suggestion though :)

**Temamaru** - thanks

**Skyeisn'tmine** - and of course I take like a month to update...lol sorry but glad you like it!

**twilightromance4ever** - haha glad you enjoy it

**Pandabear24** - yup :D

**DephsXylex** - thanks and yup

**AlloraFullMoonStar **- Either way a digidestined looses the battle if it's digidestined vs. digidestined

**Waytogo** - haha he just didn't know in those chapters what had happened

**Justanothersideofme** - thanks :)

**Freedom2619** - thanks so much!

**Takari-Taiora24** - thanks so much and I'm glad you just read it instead of waiting a month for an update lol

Thanks you all for reviewing so much! Sorry again and hope you'll still review despite my update withdrawl. Thanks!


	18. A Way Around?

*Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Chapter 18: A Way Around?

"Tai!"

Tai turned to see a minature him in goggles running towards him. "Davis?"

Davis caught up to him and put his hands on his knees breathing heavily, he'd cleary just done a lot of running. "I...s..sa..saw Izzy."

Sora walked over to the two of them. They group had been heading towards the train station to see if they could find Kabuterimon but the roads were completely blocked and reporters were everywhere making getting to the station difficult. "Where?" Sora asked looking around trying to see if she could spot the giant blue bug...then again it wouldn't be something you had to spot, everyone would have been pointing and yelling about it.

"Mimi, Davis saw Izzy!" Tai yelled over to where Matt and Mimi where standing. The girl looked up and came rushing over to Davis.

"Where is he?" She asked urgently.

Davis turned his head signaling the direction. "He was in the parking lot of the building I play indoor soccer in. I think he thought he might find some of us there."

"He did find someone there, you." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah but he didn't see me, I was sneaky." Davis commented back.

Mimi just glared at him. "Why didn't you stop him? Hold him off until we got there! Tried to get him to remember who we were..."

Davis cut her off. "What was I supposed to do say 'Hey Izzy hold up can we talk for a minute?' or try to fight Kabuterimon. Hello I don't have Veemon he's in the digital world. Yeah I'd do a great job of holding him off, what's my attack kicking soccer balls at him?"

Mimi was still glaring but looked away into the distance. Tai sighed and spoke up. "It's fine Davis, how long ago did this happen because he was also spotted at the train station a while ago."

Davis shrugged. "Maybe an hour ago? I'm not sure I had to practically run here, the streets are filled with traffic."

"So what he went to the soccer stadium and then the train station?" Sora asked. "What's he looking for?"

"Davis was at the soccer stadium and Ken and Yolie were at the station." Matt said. "He's looking for us."

...

"Joe!" Joe turned to see Gomamon hopping towards him as he walked out of the entrance of the hospital.

"Gomamon what are you doing here?"

"We brought him." Yolie said and Joe looked up to see her and Ken standing there with the other digidestined's digimon. "After Kabuterimon attacked the train station we went to the digital world and got everyone's digimon."

"Thanks for that, it looks like we're going to need it." Joe said watching the traffic filled streets accross the hospital parking lot. "So Izzy and Tk are in the real world..."

"Yeah and causing a commotion." Yolie commented. "We have to get all the digidestined together, well the ones that know who they are anyway, so we can try and stop them."

"Who do we need to find?" Joe asked figuring the team was all over the city as usual in time of crisis.

"Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Matt are in one group, Davis was at soccer, and Cody's at Kendo." Yolie explained anxiously. "I was thinking we find Cody next 'cause his place is the closest to here."

Joe nodded. "Good idea, all right with you Ken?"

Ken turned from the direction he'd been looking in and just nodded. "Let's go."

...

"Sir Myotismon I've returned with good news." Phantomon said bowing. "I've succeeded in your latest task." He added handing back the pendent Myotismon had given to him to use moments after he had recieved word that Gatomon had entered the real world with the other hypnotized digidestined.

Myotismon smirked. "So our numbers are going up then?" He asked clearly pleased. "Good." He added before Phantomon had answered. "It will make it harder on both sides. No one wants to fight against their friends."

"Master this is indeed a magnificent plan." Phantomon said in awe as a Bakemon entered the door.

"Sir Myotismon, I have word from the real world."

"Speak Bakemon." Myostimon said.

"It seems the Kabuterimon is wandering through the real world searching for the digidestined but..."

"But what?"

"But we seem to have lost tabs on the boy and the Angemon..."

Myotismon looked up with fury in his eyes. "WHAT!"

"We.. are...s.e..searching the area sir...I'm sure will..."

"FIND HIM!" Myotismon thundered shaking the whole castle.

Bakemon nodded. "Of course Sir, right away."

Myotismon turned to Phantomon. "Find the girl. If the boy is loose the last thing we need is them coming in contact. Find her and bring her here, NOW!"

...

"I know you..." Kari repeated looking up into the black eyes of the blonde boy. "I can't remember from where...but I'm so sure I know you."

The boy continued to glare at her as the Bakemon spoke up. "Sir...why are you here?"

"I had a feeling in my gut telling me to come here." He turned to the Bakemon. "And now I know why, because you were about to royally screw up the Master's plans!"

"What's your name?" Kari asked not paying attention to the side conversation he was having. Because you look so familiar to me and..."

"Look!" The boy said harshly. "You don't know me and all I know about you is that your some girl that is causing everyone a whole lot of trouble!"

"I have a name..." Kari said quietly.

"And I have a headache." The boy countered before turning back to Bakemon. "You were supposed to keep an eye on her, not lose your temper and attack her! If I hadn't shown up everything would have been ruined!"

"I'm sorry Sir..." Bakemon said backing away.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." The boy said. "Angemon.

The digimon appeared before the Bakemon. "Hand of Fate!" Striking through the digimon turning it instantly into data.

"That's horrible!" Kari shrieked. "You killed it!"

He turned to her. "He screwed up."

"Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn't mean you go making them dissolve." She shot back.

He rolled his eyes and turned to his digimon. "Angemon we're taking her back to Myotismon."

"You're taking me no where."

"Angemon." The digimon turned and flew towards Kari picking her up.

"Let go of me!" She kicked trying to wiggle free. "Let go!"

"Yell all you want he's not going to release you and quite frankly it's obvious you don't have the strength to make him let go." The boy said heading towards the door before it powered open with a digimon flying through.

"Sir! What are you doing here? Where is the Bakemon in charge?" Phantamon spoke quickly and nervously.

"He screwed up so...I let him go." The boy said turning away. "I'm taking her to Myotismon."

"Why were you even here in the first place?" The flying digimon questioned.

The boy shrugged. "I had a weird feeling telling me to come here. Turns out it was to tell me Bakemon was screwing up, now if you don't mind I'll be taking her to Myotismon."

"Wait!" Phantomon shouted in panic and the boy turned. "I'll take her to Myotismon. You stay here and finish the task Master assigned you."

The boy looked at the girl for a moment. "Okay..." He said slowly. "I guess that will work."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kari yelled over them.

Phantomon flew over taking Kari from Angemon. "Thank you Sir, you won't regret this." Then he quickly disappeared with her.

...

"Oh no..." Joe whispered looking up at Cody's now destroyed home.

"Cody?" Yolie yelled panicing. "Cody are you here?"

"Yolie careful, we don't know if they are still in there!" Hawkmon said flying after the girl into the torn up houses. Ken and Wormmon rushed in after.

"We have to go in, Joe." Gomamon said quietly and Joe nodded.

"There's no one here..." Wormmon said quietly as they looked around at the empty torn up room.

"GOLD RUSH!"

Yolie screamed and Ken jumped pushing her aside as Digmon's drills went straight into the wall narrowly missing them.

"Wormmon!" Ken yelled.

"Spoke too soon. Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon."

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon shouted aiming at Digmon.

"Careful, it's still Digmon!" Ken yelled easing himself and Yolie up.

"Gold Rush!" Digmon shouted again not holding back as he slammed Stingmon into the wall.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemoh shouted blowing Digmon into the other wall and away from Stingmon.

"Not too hard Halsemon! You don't want to hurt him!" Yolie yelled.

"Well what exactly do you want us to do?" Stingmon asked. "He's attacking us! This eventually has to come to an end and I'd perfer it wasn't us that loses."

"He's right..." Joe said quietly. "Eventually someone has to lose." Ken and Yolie eyed him worried.

"Which means if you're not gonna play, we're gonna win." Said Cody walking out of a shadow of the open room Digmon had orignally jumped out from.

"Cody..." Ken said worried. "Cody snap out of it!"

"So what's it going to be? Are you going to fight me? Or Are you going to give up?" Cody asked again his eyes black and a dark smirk on his face.

"Let's run." Yolie offered. "I don't want to fight him, he's our friend!"

"Agreed." Joe said nodding.

"Okay Stingmon!" Ken said and Stingmon lept down picking him and Joe up. The half the other digidestined's digimon help onto Stingomon the other held onto Halsemon. Then Halsemon flew down grabbing Yolie and Gomamon.

"You're not running away from me!" Cody yelled. "Digmon!"

"Gold Rush!"

"GO!" Yolie screamed and the digimon flew up from the newly formed whole in Cody's house's roof. The flew up high and got a decent ways away from the house.

"He can't fly...we're good." Joe said.

"He's been hypnotized like Izzy and Tk..." Yolie said sadly. "We have to break them from their trance!"

"Soon. Because at one point we're not going to be able to run from them." Ken said quietly as the other two turned to face them. "And at that point it's either fight or die."

...

"Sir I've locked up the girl like you asked." Phantomon said approaching Myotismon. "She still doesn't know who she is so I don't think any of her memory has been triggered."

"Why was he there Phantomon." Myostismon asked angrily. "Why was the boy there!"

"He said he had a _feeling_ that he should go there...but no worries he believes that it was so he could help you by stopping the Bakemon after he blew his cover."

"But we both know that's not true Phantomon." Myostismon said sternly. "Somehow a part of the boy of hope came up in him today. He remembered her whether he knows it or not. He knew he had to save her!"

"Sir I don't know why such a thing would happen..."

"Well find out! I can't have any flaws in my plan! And that includes him or the other two remembering who they truly are!"

"Yes Sir."

"Now make sure the rest of the plan goes as accordingly, we can't afford any more mess ups!"

"Of course Sir." Phantomon said as he walked away.

"Bakemon bring me the old man!" Myostismon said angrily and the Bakemon flew off returning with Genni. He held up the pendent to Genni and restored his memory.

"Where...where... Myotismon..." He said knowingly.

Myotismon ignored him. "This pendent is supposed to have the ability to control humans or digimon. It was said that those trances could only be broken if the one who made them used the pendent to take them out of it or if the pendent was destroyed, correct?"

"Correct..." Genni nodded cautiously.

"Is there any way around that, is there any other way the trance could be broken."

"I think you know the answer to that..." Genni said watching him carefully.

"But it didn't break when they saw each other."

"That doesn't mean it couldn't have. If enough time had gone by or something had happened to make them realize it..."

"The trance could have been broken. It's not just destroying the pendent or taking back that can ruin it it's also..."

"True love." Genni said smiling weakly. "You will lose Myostismon."

He held the pendent back up and Genni glazed over."Take him back. And Bakemon guard the girl's room, your job depends on it."

...

A/n - ...yup I know...yes I am aware I haven't updated since April. It's been a really long time and I'm SOOO sorry. In fact I planned to make this chapter longer but quite frankly I'm really tired and just wanted to have something to post for you guys. I was going to start the battle in this one but I guess it'll be the next one. Sorry if it's not the best chapter, it's REALLY late, in fact I'm pretty much falling asleep at the computer. That means spelling errors will be found. And no I don't really have a good excuse for not updating, truth be told a lot's been going on with school and sports and friends and yeah it's been a LONG year, put it that way. I haven't been able to be writing much which sucks because I love it a lot. I've just been soo stressed. But I'm here now and I would like to update really soon with the first battle chapter especially since I owe you guys like 50 million updates. Hope I still have people that are reading. Thanks a bunch for being paitent with me.

Reviewers Corner

**Crestoflight3** - haha yes pretend you knew if you'd like :)

**Aero Angemon** - you'll see and thanks :)

**KHLostEmpress** - Of course Tai is worrying about hockey and yes same room big improvement lol

**Gear001** - haha because Tk had sort of a memory and just knew Kari needed him :)

**JohnP87** - thank you!

**Big big misty fan - ** the feeling where you can't remember something but know you know it, it taunts me for hours lol

**Kiara** - nope and I still haven't stopped updating lol, just had a ton going on, it's been a rough year...

**heyman13** - they all need their memories back lol

**demonic angel23** - haha and look an update like 4 months later lol sorry...

**shipperboyx** - thanks

**digital randomness** - haha of course he takes the seriously, he's Tai

**Taeniaea** - yup even evil Tk has a heart

**naomi hikari** - thanks I appreciate it :)

**BlizzardGreymon** - thanks I'll def. check it out when I get the chance

**Takari-Taiora24** - thanks

**LittleMissSophie** - haha glad for that update...sorry about this one's long wait lol

**freedom2619** - he's still a slave haha

**Pandabear24** - ...well pretend soon is four months

**Skyeisn'tmine** - thanks and lol

**emma4567** - haha i updated again!

**hiyapeeps** - lucky and thanks

**twilightromance4ever** - lol thanks

**hello3** - thanks that means a lot, that your addicted not about the withdrawls

**girlfromtherockshow182** - thanks and yeah they def. should have made an adventure 3

**goldsworthygontiergirl123** - aww thank you so much! and yay i checked you commented in june so it's only been...nope still been long time sorry

**elite beauty** - haha I love Koumi! more people should :p

**Namika-i - **3 tks?

**dorkykorean** - amazing it's not abandoned! lol thanks you though it means a lot that you like it :)

Thank you to all that reviewed in the last four months. Again sorry about the delay. If anyone's still reading review lol.


	19. Digidestined vs Digidestined Part 1

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Chapter 19: Digidestined vs. Digidestined Part 1

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kari screamed pounding on the door with all of her strength. "I SWEAR I'LL SUE YOU!"

She sighed as the door remained locked and words remained unanswered. She turned her back facing the door and slid down to a sitting position. She covered her eyes with her hands.

"Why is this happening!" She whimpered. "I don't even know what you are! What do you want from me?"

She took a deep breath and looked up with her tear stricken eyes at the wall facing her. There were scratches all over the stone. She stood up and walked over to get a closer look.

The indents traced down in slashes all in rows of three, like claws had done this. She reached up and touched the marks with her hands. They reminded her of the scratches her cat, Miko, left on the walls when he was a kitten. These scratches had to be from a cat too.

"There used to be a cat trapped in this room." Kari said aloud to herself as she looked around at the walls surrounding her.

….

"Matt! Tai! Sora! Mimi! Davis!" Joe shouted waving his hand from Stingmon's shoulder.

"Hey it's Joe!" Davis said seeing his friend flying down towards them. "And Veemon!"

"And Yolie Ken and the rest of the digimon." Sora said relieved. "This is good we need everyone here so we can get Izzy and Tk back to normal."

Yolie sighed has Halsemon lowered her to the ground and she jumped off. "Bad news you can add Cody to that list. Myostismon got to him too."

"Damn it." Tai said throwing his hands up into his hair, "This is getting ridiculous!"

They stood in silence for a moment until Davis spoke up.

"So what now? We wait until Izzy, Tk, or Cody comes along and get attacked?"

"No that won't work." Matt said speaking up. "We don't know how to snap them out of their trances and we obviously don't want to really fight them."

"So what, there's nothing we can do?" Davis asked helplessly.

"Izzy said there's a solution to every problem." Mimi said staring off into another direction.

They all turned and looked at her, which caused her to turn and face them. "What?"

"She's right." Ken said thinking aloud and they turned their direction toward him. "It's like a math problem. Think of it this way x times 2 equals 10. The way to solve that problem would be to divided 2 from both sides…"

"Why are we having a math lesson?" Davis asked.

"Davis, shut up and let him finish!" Yolie snapped and turned and smiled at her boyfriend.

Ken smiled back and continued. "As I was saying, you'd divide 2 from both side and get x equals 5. But just because you got the solution didn't mean you had to know what x was in the beginning.."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Sora asked.

"Having everyone hypnotized was Myotismon's solution. But to have a solution there has to be other factors involved in it. One of those factors was the digidestined. But just that alone doesn't equal hypnotized evil digidestined, something else has to be added to it to make them that way."

"Well we already knew that…" Davis said and Yolie shot him a look.

"What I'm saying is that we need to be spending our time finding that other component because if we do we can reverse the problem." Ken said ignoring Davis. "If you take out 5 from 10 you'll have 2 again. So if we take out what's making them evil out of Tk, Cody, and Izzy well have normal digidestined again."

"I think I get what you're saying, but to take that factor out of the digidestined we'd have to know what it is." Sora said.

"Right so that's our next step. Find out what made the digidestined go crazy." Yolie said like it was settled.

"But we already know that." Davis spoke out. "Tai told us they were hypnotized."

"Yeah but we don't know with what." Matt told him. "And we can't reverse hypnosis unless we know what caused it."

"Okay fine, but where are we going to look?" Davis asked seriously.

"Simple, the answer will be with Myotismon." Tai shrugged.

"But we can't all just go and find Myotismon. Izzy, Tk, and Cody are already in the real world." Mimi said in protest.

"So we won't all go, just a few of us." Matt said shrugging.

"This is so not the time to be splitting up again." Yolie brought up.

"Well we can't leave this world undefended and find the X factor." Tai sighed.

"Now we're calling it the X factor?" Sora asked jokingly.

Matt brushed them both off. "I want Mimi, Yolie, Sora, Ken and Davis to go."

"Are you crazy?" Sora asked horrified. "We're not going to split up three to five! That's not even!"

"Well close enough. Both sides need a digimon that can digivolve to the mega form and we can't leave Mimi here because she won't be able to hold Izzy off if she needs to." Tai said back to her.

"What about me? I can help!" Sora protested some more.

"You're the only one besides Izzy who can keep Mimi in line and the only one who can keep Yolie in line is Ken so I don't really want to deal with that…so we'll keep Joe here and we'll be fine." Tai shrugged.

"Tai this is ridiculous." Sora said stubbornly.

"Look me and Matt have a super powerful digimon and an ultimate against like two ultimates and one champion digimon. Who knows what type of power Myotismon has. You guys need to be prepared. We're fine."

"You're being stupid…" Sora said still shaking her head.

"Go to Myotismon's old castle on File Island. I'm sure he's there. He doesn't have time to build a castle anywhere else. Find out the reversal and come back here. We'll hold off the others." Tai said.

"What about Kari?" Joe asked.

"We'll leave her be for now. We can't make her memory come back so there's no point in going and making her all confused about what's going on." Tai shrugged. "Now we're wasting time. You guys get going."

"Tai…" Sora said again with more edge to her voice.

"Don't worry." He gave her one of his charming smirks and walked over to her. "But just in case." He leaned in and kissed her moving his hand behind her hair.

The others stood back shocked except for Matt who just smirked and rolled his eyes knowingly.

Tai pulled away with his smirk still on his face while Sora's was covered in plain shock. He turned his direction towards Davis. "You guys better get going. Take care of them."

Davis nodded. "I will promise. Let's go team!" He shouted.

Yolie rolled her eyes. "Here we go…"

The trio watched until their friends vanished from sight and Joe spoke up. "How long can we really old off Izzy, Tk, and Cody for if they come back before the other do."

For the first time Tai had a worried look on his face as he responded. "I don't know."

….

"Damn it people move!" Davis yelled. "We need to get to the high school!" He was running through the traffic to get to the bridge. They needed to cross it to get to the middle school and they had de-digivolved all the digimon so they wouldn't waste their power.

Once they reached the entrance there were cops blocking the bridge. One walked over to Davis who wanted to get across.

"Excuse me sir but nobody is permitted to access the bridge. There has been a monster sighting on the other side of town." The cop spoke seriously.

"A monster like me?" Veemon asked speaking up from behind Davis.

"Veemon get back!" Davis told him but the cop jumped.

"You're one of them! You're the cause of this mess!"

Ken rushed forward. "No sir we're not we're trying to stop this mess please you have to let us help!"

"You're working with the monsters!"

This time Yolie ran forward. "Okay look. We are not working for the monsters we are _trying_ to save the world but that is not going to happen if you don't let us over this bridge so if you don't mind we'd appreciate it if you'd move yourself and your friends and their cop cars aside and let us through the bridge so we can…"

"It's Angemon!" Mimi yelled interrupting Yolie as she pointed above the bridge and at the sky where Angemon was flying with Tk on his back.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Look out!" Davis shouted as he pushed Mimi and Sora out of the way as they narrowly missed the attack.

"Wormmon!" Ken shouted and Wormmon nodded in understanding.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"You too Veemon!" Davis shouted.

"Veemon digivolve to ExVeemon!"

"Biyomon!" Sora yelled.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Vee-Laser!" Veemon shouted blocking the attack.

"Keep going we'll hold him off!" Birdramon shouted.

Sora nodded. "Let's go guys."

"Now Angemon." Tk said in a low voice.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shot and Stingmon was hit as he flew into the ground.

"Stingmon!" Ken shouted as he stopped running.

Davis stopped as well. "Ken what are you doing we have to go!"

"He hit Stingmon!" Ken said turning to go help his digimon but Davis grabbed his arm.

"Hand of Fate."

Davis looked up but this time it wasn't headed for a digimon. "No…"

Ken turned to see what he was saying. "Yolie look out!" He started running towards the girls as the attack struck the bridge.

"KEN!" Yolie screamed. As she watched her boyfriend and Davis fall into the water.

"Davis!" Veemon shouted jumping down from the bridge.

"Ken!" Stingmon moved from his injured position and managed to follow Veemon.

"KEEP RUNNING!" Sora instructed and Mimi grabbed Yolie's arm and followed Sora at full speed.

"Hand of Fate!"

"MEOTOR WING!" Birdramon yelled blocking the attack.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Halsemon!"

"Grab on!" Yolie yelled to Mimi and Sora who grabbed onto the digimon as the rest of the bridge fell into the water. They floated above the water as Yolie looked down. "KEN!" She screamed.

"SPIKING STRIKE!" Stingmon yelled flying up with Ken.

"GO!" Ken yelled. "We'll hold him off. Just go find the cure!"

Yolie nodded and sighed in relief that the digimon had grabbed the boys before they hit the water as ExVeemon and Davis joined Ken's side. Birdramon backed off and flew over to Halsemon dedigivolving into Biyomon in Sora's arms.

"Now what?" Mimi asked as they flew off to the school, more spread out from their group then before.

"We find the X-Factor. And we end this." Sora said sternly.

…

"Tai the bridge!" Matt shouted pointing in the distance.

Tai turned and looked. "Damn it Sora was headed that way we have to go help her!"

"No time…" Joe spoke softly. "Izzy don't!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

….

Reviewers Corner:

**Demonic angel23** – haha let's say that again. At least another update!

**Heyman13** – aww that's really sweet. I hate not updating I'm just super busy.

**Xanpluto** – ya that was a filler chapter but I'm excited about what's to come

**Snow-Aquamarine** – and this time it was even longer lol, and yes he did

**Digitalrandomness** – thanks and opps haha the computer doesn't have a digimon version of spell check lol

**Kiara** – sorry, I know I made you guys wait so long :( but yes Tk did come for Kari

**Dorkykorean** – haha I think this chap is longer

**GoldsworthyGontierGirl123** – haha I'm glad

**Crestoflight3** – thanks for understanding. Life's so hectic right now. It's the first time I've had a night to just sit down and write in such a LONG time!

**Aero Angemon** – thanks!

**KHLostEmpress** – haha I always sleep at my computer and thanks!

**Shipperboyx** – thanks and sorry for the wait!

**Hiyapeeps** – eww that stinks

**Taeniaea** – thanks!

**Squeakygirl – **aww I'm glad you like it!

**JohnP87** – haha glad you like it

**Lin Suzune** – of course it does and thanks!

**Vampluver19** – aww I'm glad and sorry about the wait!

**Random guy** – huh? Lol

Authors Note: Okay guys I'm not even sure how long it's been since I updated. A minute ago I thought it was December then I remembered it was November right now…all I know is it's been awhile. My only excuse is that I honestly just haven't had the time. I've been applying to college, scholarships, been involved in sports and clubs and I'm just never home. So I took advantage of when I was . Again I'm really sorry about the wait. I don't intend to make it this long again. My applications will be in soon and hopefully things will begin to die down. It's tough being a senior! Anyway again I'm really sorry and hope you enjoy the chapter. -Kayla


	20. Digidestined vs Digidestined Part 2

*Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

Chapter 20: Digidestined vs. Digidestined Part 2

"So how far is Myotismon's castle from here?" Yolie asked as they entered the digital world and looked around at the Server continent to see if a castle was standing around anywhere close.

"Not far, it's down there." Sora pointed recognizing the area from so many years ago.

"Ugh I really never wanted to go back in that castle…" Mimi commented as she followed the two girls to where Myotismon's old castle stood.

"Me either, that thing is a maze." Palmon agreed.

"I know the whole place is upside down. How are we going to find anything before it finds us?" Mimi commented agreeing with her digimon.

"What do you mean it's upside down?" Yolie asked confused.

"Let's just say you can end up on two different sides…" Sora said sighing. "It's not fun…"

"So we're pretty much walking in there blindsided…you two don't remember anything?" Yolie asked growing concerned.

"I remember what I was wearing…" Mimi said quietly.

"This is gonna be fun…" Yolie groaned.

"Look none of the other digidestined probably know the castle any better than us so we'll just take a chance. I mean we don't exactly know where to look anyway so it won't really make a difference…" Sora shrugged as she came to a stop and looked up at the castle from behind a bush. "You guys ready to go in?"

"No…" Mimi commented but Sora started walking towards the side of the castle anyway.

"We obviously can't go through the door so we're going to have to find another way up. Palmon think we can use your vines?" Sora asked ignoring Mimi.

"Sure, easy peasy. Poison Ivy!" Her vines extended to the nearest window.

"Wait we don't even know what's in that window…" Yolie commented nervously.

"I'll check." Biyomon said as she flew up to the window and looked inside. "Just a bunch of books. We're all clear!"

"Okay I'll go first." Sora said as she began to climb the vine.

"Me next." Yolie started heading up the vine and Hawkmon flew up to the window.

"HEY INTRUDERS!"

Yolie turned mid vine and Mimi turned on the ground to look and see a group of Bakemon rushing towards them.

"Yolie hurry up!" Mimi yelled and Yolie raced up the vine. "Palmon we have to run. There's no time for us to get up there. Keep going guys!" She yelled and grabbed Palmon and started running from the Bakemon.

"We can't just leave her…" Yolie said watching from the window.

"I hate to leave her too but she has Palmon so she can handle them, we really have to start searching." She looked around the room. "It's kind of convenient that we're in a library…start searching the books guys…"

"You want us to read?" Yolie asked skeptical.

"I doubt Myotismon has time to just sit down and read so I'm assuming anything that's in here is of some sort of importance…" Sora told her already taking stuff out of the shelf.

"But I'd doubt he'd just leave the answer lying around…" Yolie said looking at her surroundings.

"Maybe that's just what he wants you to think." Hawkmon commented.

Yolie shrugged. "I don't know…here's something on breaking barriers." She picked it up and showed it to Sora.

Sora came over and sat down looking at the book. She scanned through this. "This must be how he got Genni." She announced and Yolie looked at her confused. "Genni's house was protected by water, Myotismon had to find a way to break in, this is how he figured out how to." She explained putting the book down and getting up to look through the book shelf some more. "It gives us some answers but not to the question we need answered now."

Yolie sighed and looked through the pile of books some more. "Well there's nothing else here but book about jewelry…"

"Jewerly?" Sora gave her a look.

"I don't know it's opened to a page with a giant necklace…which by the way isn't that pretty if I may add."

Sora shrugged. "Maybe he's ordering a present for someone." She joked.

"That looks like this?" Yolie said holding the book up.

Sora smiled but then her face turned serious. "Hey I've seen that before!"

"What you have one?" Yolie joked.

"No seriously." Sora said hurrying back over to the table. She took the book from Yolie. "This is what Phantomon was wearing the day we were at Genni's and he sent Kari to the dark ocean. Remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Yolie said looking at it. "It does look familiar."

"This must mean something…" Sora said scanning the lines of the book. "It's says it's an ancient object that was once used my Digimon rulers to control the minds of other digimon."

"But then how would it control Kari going to the dark ocean?"

"Kari goes to the dark ocean when her mind is weak enough for her to be sent there. They can use this to speed up the process."

"Wow, powerful."

"Exactly, powerful enough to erase Kari's memory and turn three of us evil." Sora exclaimed.

"But if it's that important than Myotismon himself will have it. So…how do _we _get it?"

Sora sighed. "I'm not sure about that one yet…"

…..

Mimi fell to the ground behind a bush, breathing heavily as she turned her head to watch the Bakemon fly by searching for her and Palmon.

"I think we're out of danger." Palmon whispered.

"Palmon…we're _never_ out of danger." Mimi sighed groaning. "I'm so done with this…I just want to go home and for life to go back to normal!"

"Well that can't happen unless we defeat Myotismon again so come on let's think of a plan to get inside that castle!"

"Ugh can't we just have you digivolve and go storming in?"

"And let everyone in the castle know we've arrived?" Palmon asked skeptically.

"Point taken…" Mimi said sighing and glancing around the bush. "I wish Izzy were here he's smart and would know what to do…"

"Mimi you're smart too!" Palmon said encouraging her friend. "I know you can do this."

Mimi smiled at her and then glanced once again at the castle. "Well the front door will be guarded the most considering it's the easiest way to get inside but if we have you digivolve and fly us up to that balcony then we can attack the Bakemon that's guarding the door."

"But how will we do that without him seeing us?"

"We'll go up from the side and you'll have to attack him from above. That way he won't see you coming and won't call for back up. Then we can enter the building. I don't really see any other way considering patrol around the castle grounds has been doubled since we were seen. If we fly above them they won't see us."

"Okay." Palmon said. "Should I digivolve?"

Mimi glanced to make sure no one was coming. "Go for it."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon." "Togemon digivolve to Lilymon."

"Okay _please_ don't drop me!" Mimi said urgently. "And we need to fly up behind those trees so they don't see us."

"Alright Mimi follow me." Lilymon said quickly flying behind the trees of the forest.

Mimi followed and looked up at the sky. "Okay ready?" She asked grabbing onto Lilymon's arm.

"Ready!" She said as she sprung up soaring into the sky. Carefully eyeing the grounds to make sure no one was looking she flew up to the top of the castle close to where the balcony landing was located. "I'm going to need to put you down."

"Where?" Mimi asked looking around as Lilymon placed her on the roof.

"Just stay put, I got this." The flower-human like digimon said as she flew down to the edge of the roof where she could see the Bakemon standing guard. She moved her hands down and pointed revealing her cannon weapon. "FLOWER CANNON!"

A beam of light shot down straight into the Bakemon's back as he yelped in pain before dissolving into thousands of bits of data.

Lilymon flew back up, grabbing Mimi's arm, and flew them both down on the now empty balcony. Then dedigivolved back to Palmon.

"Mission successful!" She said smiling wildly.

Mimi smiled. "What would I do without you Palmon?" She turned and walked to the door opening it slowly to reveal a dark hallway with few lanterns to give off a small amount of light.

"It's so dark…" Palmon whispered as the carefully closed the door to the outside.

"I wonder where Sora and Yolie are..." Mimi whispered back as a light started to brighten from around the corner. "Oh no…someone's coming!"

"Come on!" Palmon whispered hurriedly pulling Mimi's arm as the quickly but quietly ran down the hall until they got to a dead end.

"Oh no we're in trouble…" She whispered leaning up against the wall on the dead end. "Grab that torch on the wall so we can throw it at them!"

Palmon grabbed the torch and as she did the wall behind Mimi moved and she fell backwards.

"Mimi, are you okay?" Palmon asked running through the open doorway to Mimi with the torch in her hand. She got to Mimi just as the hidden passage closed them inside.

"Yeah but oww. Seriously who puts that there!"

"Someone who doesn't want something found." Palmon said as she held up her torch revealing a single door at the end of the small hall.

"What do you think is in there?" Mimi asked rising to her feet.

"I don't know…" Palmon responded but Mimi headed for the door anyways.

"Well I guess we're going to find out."

"When did you become so brave, Mimi?" Palmon asked catching up to her friend.

"Since there's nowhere else to go." She turned the nob slowly revealing a dimly lit room and a girl curled up against the wall with her face in her arms. She looked up slowly and Mimi gasped.

"Kari!"

….

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon said jumping in front of Joe but his attack failed and Kabuterimon's electroshocker smashed into Ikkakumon sending him to de-digivolve and Gomamon flew back into Joe.

"Sorry Joe…" Gomamon said.

"Don't be Gomamon it's not your fault!" Joe said encouragingly.

"Joe you alright?" Tai asked running over.

"Yeah but watch out." Joe said looking up at Kabuterimon.

"We'll have to hold him off until the others get back." Matt suggested to Gabumon.

"But wait…oh crap Sora!" Tai yelled turning to run towards the bridge but Matt grabbed him.

"You can't go we have to hold of Izzy!"

"She could be hurt!" Tai protested.

"She's got Biyomon and the others I'm sure she's fine…"

"Are you going to chat or fight!" Kabuterimon shouted at the two boys.

"Tai…" Matt started.

"Fine." Tai said shrugging him away. "Agumon digivolve but only to champion."

"You got it! Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"You too Gabumon!" Matt shouted.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"We don't want to fight you Izzy!" Joe said pleading his friend. "Please don't do this. You aren't a bad person!"

"Shut up!" Izzy shouted from Kabuterimon. "Attack them Kabuterimon!"

"Electroshocker!"

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted countering the attack and the ball of fire pushed the electric attack back but above Kabuterimon careful not to hit the digimon.

"You're a coward!" Izzy shouted. "You easily could have attacked back. Stop holding back!"

"Izzy snap out of it this isn't you!" Matt yelled.

"Fine don't fight back. We'll just beat you. Kabuterimon digivolve!" Izzy yelled as the blue bug began to transform.

….

"Hand of Fate!"

Stingmon jumped out of the way. "Spiking Strike!" He yelled back attacking Angemon.

"Careful Stingmon we don't want to hurt him!" Ken yelled as Angemon fell back a bit but regained strength. Tk stood from the end of the bridge with his arms crossed.

"Hmph" Tk smirked. "You guys are weak." Then he turned at the sign of a huge light in the near distance which revealed a giant red bug. "Looks like a better fights going on over there. Come on Angemon!"

Angemon flew off to follow Tk who was running towards the fight.

"We have to follow him!" Davis yelled. "X-Veemon!"

"Coming Davis!" The digimon yelled running after him soon followed by Stingmon and Ken.

….

"Kari it's you!" Mimi shouted running over and hugging the girl. "Oh we've been so worried about you and you're okay!"

"Who are you?" Kari asked confused as Mimi squeezed the life out of her.

"Oh that's right you don't remember…" Mimi said sighing as she pulled away. "I'm Mimi, your friend."

Kari gave her a strange look. "You're the girl from the mall."

"Yep that's me!" Mimi said happily.

"Well can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the digital world."

"The what?" Kari asked confused.

"The digital world. It's like another world but has digimon! You're a digidestined." Mimi explained.

"I don't understand…"

"Yeah, Izzy's better at explaining things…" Mimi sighed. "I wish you had your memory."

"That makes two of us." Kari sighed. "So what should we do?"

"We have to find Yolie and Sora…." Mimi said then seeing Kari's confusion added. "Our other digidestined friends that are here." Kari nodded and Mimi continued. "They were around here but I got separated from them. Okay first things first, let's get out of here." She pulled Kari towards the ending of the secret passage. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Well how did you get in?" Kari asked.

"Well I grabbed this torch." Mimi said holding it up.

"Then put it back where you grabbed it." Kari suggested.

"Ehh that was outside of the door…."

"Figures…" Kari sighed and looked around taking the torch from Mimi and holding it up in the darkness. She saw a holder on the wall that would hold the torch and placed it on it. The door opened revealing where Mimi once came through.

"Kari you're a genius!" Mimi squealed.

"Not really…" Kari said shrugging and entering through the opening. "Now to find the girls."

"Oh right, they were in a room with books." Mimi sighed. "I have no idea where that is…"

"It doesn't matter someone's coming." Kari said in a panic grabbing Mimi's arm. "RUN!"

"INTRUDERS!" The Bakemon yelled following them. "Zombie Claw!"

Kari and Mimi jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Leave it to me!" Palmon yelled. "Run! Poison Ivy!"

"Zombie Claw!" Bakemon yelled dodging Palmon's attacking and shooting straight at Mimi.

"AGH!" Mimi shrieked falling to the ground.

"MIMI!" Palmon yelled.

"Mimi you okay?" Kari asked rushing to the girl. "Mimi please wake up!" Kari said panicking as she shook the girl. "Mimi please wake up the ghost is coming!" Kari looked at the digimon fling towards her.

"Mimi wake up!" Palmon freaked also shaking the girl.

"Mimi…"

"Zombie…"

"LIGHTENING PAW!"

…..

A/n – hey guys happy new year! Hope everyone had a great new year and holidays! Here's an update, I know I have to update more frequently but this is at least quicker than my _last_ one haha. Okay so hope you enjoy, it's longer than my usual.

**Reviewers Corner:**

**KHLostEmpress – **ya that one was short but this one was a bit longer! And I will update as soon as possible!

**Taeniaea **– Thanks!

**JohnP87** – thank you and thanks for being patient with me!

**DIGITALRANDOMNESS**** – **oh good I'm not the only one! Lol. And I know I love to leave cliff hangers but reading them kills lol.

**Gear001** – haha I know I was just like saying it in my head and all this weird math stuff came out lol. And yeah I didn't put a summary on this one but I'll try to remember to do that if need be!

**Crestoflight3 **– haha only the stress of senior year good decrease a bit. I'll write as much as I can when I have time .

**Hiyapeeps** – yes I finally did and glad I humored you lol.

**Digifreako **– thanks!

**Heyman13 **– I'm glad you enjoy it!

Thanks to all who review you guys are the best!


	21. Digidestined vs Digidestined Part 3

*Disclaimer – I don't own digimon.

Digidestined vs. Digidestined Part 3

Kari sat there shocked as the white ghost digimon faded into data in front of her eyes. As he disappeared a white cat stood behind him. A wave a familiarity struck Kari.

"You look so familiar…" Kari whispered but loud enough so the digimon could hear her.

The digimon as well looked taken aback but then shook her head quickly and spoke. "I am one of Myostimon's most trusted servents." She shot her head up. "And you are the girl who is supposed to be held in that room. How did you get out?" She looked over to see Palmon and Mimi, who was still unconscious, on the floor next to her. "So those are the intruders the Bakemon have been yelling about…"

"Please." Kari begged. "I don't know what you want with us but we aren't here to cause any trouble."

"You're digidestined! Of course you're here to cause trouble!" The cat snapped.

"Ugh…" Kari turned to see Mimi slightly moving.

"Mimi!" Palmon said shaking her. "Mimi are you okay?"

Mimi nodded slightly then spoke weakly. "Kari…please remember…it's Gatomon."

"Kari…" Gatomon whispered confused.

"Gatomon?" Kari said confused then looked at the digimon. "Gatomon…" She said again familiarity rushing over her.

"Sh..she doesn't remember you. Ka..Kari please remember."

Kari felt guilt swim over her. "I'm trying." She said softly staring back at the cat digimon who was staring at her just as blank. "I just can't remember…" She said feeling defeated.

"She's your digimon." Palmon said for Mimi.

"That's ridiculous!" Gatomon snapped.

"No it's not!" Palmon said standing up. "She's your digimon. You met her when we first went after Myotismon, she was his servant. Then we found out that you were the 8th digidestined and she was your digimon. She digivolved when Wizardmon saved you guys!"

"Wizardmon!" Gatomon said struck by shock again.

Kari tried to focus her thoughts but she still couldn't remember anything. "I…I'm sorry…"

"Then…then think about Tk…" Mimi whispered.

_Tk_. Kari's heart started beating quickly. "Tk…" She whispered. "That sounds so familiar…"

Mimi smiled weakly. "Because you love him, and he loves you Kari. Remember for him, he needs you."

"Tk…I'm trying Mimi." Kari said still struggling.

"Remember…he saved you." She whispered and her eyes closed. Palmon jumped up in panic and Kari felt fear rise to her.

"No…Mimi…NO!" She screamed shaking the girl. "Mimi please I can remember I can! Tk…saving me…I'll try harder! Mimi please!"

"MIMI!" Palmon screamed as the girl shut her eyes.

"Mimi" Kari screamed.

"Is she alive?" Gatomon muttered.

Kari broke down on her knees crying. "No this can't be happening! Why can't I remember! Why does it have to cost everybody themselves!"

"Because they are all stupid just like you."

Kari turned and saw a giant vampire like digimon standing before her.

"Master." Gatomon said bowing before him.

"Myostismon." Palmon spat in his face through her tears.

"You shouldn't have run away." Myostismon said walking towards Kari. "You made a big mistake." He held out his hand. "Nightmare…"

"NO!" Two voices screamed.

"Bioymon digivolve to Birdramon. Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon."

The ceiling and walls crashed revealing the outdoors as the wall tumbled down the side of the castle.

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon."

Myostismon growled. "I guess we have some unwelcomed guests joining us."

"I guess so." Sora said angrily.

"Well you'll just end up like your other friend." He said smirking and Sora and Yolie looked over to where Palmon was and Mimi was lying.

"No…" Sora whispered and Yolie covered her mouth in shock.

"Revenge is sweet." Myotismon said with a wide smirk.

"Ga..Garudamon…" Sora said shakily. "You know what to do."

"You too Aquilamon…" Yolie said chocked up, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon attacked and Aquilamon flew over Myotismon as he shouted. "Crimson Lighting!"

"UGH!" He screamed as Aquilamon pushed him down.

"Now!" Sora yelled to Yolie as they ran over and grabbed the necklace around Myostismon's neck and yanked it off. Then Yolie ran and grabbed Gatomon flinging the pendant into her face.

"NO!" He shouted. "Crimson..."

"Sora!" Garudamon shouted as she flew over grabbing Sora, Kari and Palmon. Aquilamon did the same with Yolie, Mimi, and Gatomon who was now staring at the pendant in a daze.

"Fly away!" Sora yelled and both digimon flew high into the sky and away from Myotismon's reach.

Once they were safe in the clouds Yolie spoke up. "Gatomon you, you again?" She asked the digimon as the cat regained its bright eyes.

"I remember…Kari!" She jumped between digimon to her partner.

Kari still looked confused and both digimon landed in a safe area to use the pendant on Kari.

"Here goes…" Sora said holding it up to Kari's face. It swung in front of her and Kari's eyes glazed over for a moment. Then they opened back up in realization. "I remember." She whispered.

…..

"Hand of Fate!"

"Tai look out!" Matt yelled and Greymon jumped in front.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted countering Angemon's attack.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Tai said seeing his two friends ready to attack him. "Tk! Izzy! Snap out of it!"

"Come on Tk, it's me, Matt! Your brother! Come on man!" Matt yelled but Tk didn't even twitch.

"Matt! Tai! Joe!" They turned to see Davis and Ken running towards them.

"Hey you're back!" Joe said hopefully but the two boys jogged up panting looking disappointed.

"Not exactly, Blondie attacked us on the bridge so we sent the girls to go on without us." Davis explained glaring at Tk.

"Damn it, we can't keep holding them off. They want to fight and if we don't fight back were all going to end up….well you know." Matt said looking defeated then back up at his brother and friend standing next to their digimon ready to attack.

"Are you guys going to chit chat all day or can we fight?" Izzy asked.

"I'll go with the chit chatting…" Joe whispered and Gomamon gave him a look.

"We have to fight, Joe!" Gomamon yelled at him.

"MegaKabuterimon's an ultimate. You two should digivolve." Ken pointed out to Greymon and Garurumon.

"Go for it!" Tai and Matt yelled to their digimon.

"Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon."

"Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon."

"Hmm wanna play that way huh?" Tk commented. "Angemon digivolve."

"Angemon digivolve to MagnaAngemon."

"We don't want to fight you Tk." Matt shouted to his brother. "Please."

"No thank you." Tk said and faced his digimon. "MagnaAngemon!"

"Angel Rod!"

"Grab it WereGarurumon!"

WereGarurumon jumped up and grabbed the rod but MangnaAngemon was stronger and whipped him over smashing the digimon into a brick wall.

"WereGarurumon are you okay?" Matt yelled and the digimon forced himself up in return.

"We can't hold them off much longer." Ken said quietly.

"Where are the girls?" Tai questioned aloud as they heard another sound behind them.

"Tail Hammer!"

…

"Is she…" Kari started but Yolie shook her head.

"No she's breathing, just not waking up…" The purple haired girl sighed. "It's better than nothing I suppose."

"I really thought…" Sora said shakily. "Just thank goodness she's somewhat okay."

"If she was okay she'd be awake!" Palmon shouted. "Mimi wake up! Nap time is over!"

"Palmon don't worry we'll get her to wake up. She's just hurt and needs some rest." Sora said soothingly.

The digimon nodded and quieted down.

"So now what?" Kari asked.

"Well now we have to get back to the others who are holding off Izzy and Tk…" Yolie said quietly.

"Tk didn't remember me." Kari whispered. "I remember now who I am but he came to my house and rescued me from the Bakemon when I didn't remember. And he had no idea who I was."

"Myotismon brainwashed him, Izzy, and Cody into being his slaves. We need this…" Yolie held up the pendant. "…to wake them out of their trance.

Kari nodded in understanding. "Then this should be easy."

Sora gave her a look. "What in our lives is easy?" As they came upon the TV to access the real world. "Ready?"

"Ready." They said as they were transported back into the real world.

….

"Okay Cody calm down." Ken said as he watched Stingmon and ExVeemon try to hold Ankylomon off. "We're your friends."

"Megaton Press!" Ankylomon shouted and smashed into the tow digimon.

"Stingmon!" Ken yelled.

"ExVeemon!" Davis shouted. "Cody that wasn't cool!"

"This is boring. MegaKabuterimon…" Izzy started but was interrupted.

"Izzy don't!" Sora screamed running towards the fight. "Mimi's here and she needs you!"

They all turned to look over as Garudamon put her hands down and showed an unconscious Mimi.

Izzy's eyes went wide but stared blankly at them.

"What happened?" Tai asked looking at Sora but she didn't respond.

"Izzy please, she's hurting." Sora pleaded.

"I..I don't know her." Izzy said quietly but didn't sound convinced.

"Yes you do, you love her." Kari said coming forward from behind Garudamon with Gatomon beside her.

"Kari!" Tai yelled running to his sister. "Kari how'd you get here?"

"Myostismon kidnapped her." Yolie said appearing with Aquilamon.

Tai smacked himself in the head. "I'm so stupid I thought you were at home okay. Wait a minute when did you get your memory back?"

"When we got this!" Yolie said holding up the pendant. "Time to remember. She turned to Cody and the pendent started to sway as Cody's eyes became mesmerized from it. Suddenly they went back to normal and he looked up at the girl.

"Yolie? What happened?" He asked confused.

"You went nutty but no worries you back." She said smiling the turned towards the boys. "Your turn." She held up the pendant to Tk.

"I don't think so, MegaKabuterimon!" Izzy yelled.

"Horn Buster!"

"Yolie look out!" Ken yelled pushing her out of the way but she dropped the pendant in return and MegaKabuterimon's attack headed straight for it. They all stood in shock as the pendant smashed into a billion pieces.

"The pendant!" Kari shouted in panic.

"We need that to change them back!" Matt shouted.

"We have to fight them." Davis said quietly but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Are you crazy? We can't fight them!" Yolie yelled.

"What choice do we have? They'd want us to fight them! We can't stand here and let them destroy the digital world!" He told her. "We don't have a choice."

"I think he's right…" Ken said quietly.

"I don't want to fight them!" Yolie yelled to both of them.

"None of us do." Joe said staring at the ground.

"Matt?" Yolie asked turning towards the older blonde.

"There's got to be another way…" He said as though he was thinking aloud.

"Well thinking time's over." Izzy said.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon aimed at MetalGreymon.

"Nova Blast!" MetalGreymon shouted and Angemon came up from behind him.

"Angel Rod!" He shouted and MetalGreymon fell to the ground in pain.

"MetalGreymon!" Tai yelled running towards him. He looked up at Izzy. "Stop this!" He looked over at Mimi lying on the ground and went over and picked her up. He carried her near Izzy and put her back down on the ground. "It's Mimi Izzy." He said and the red haired boy just looked at him with anger.

"SHUT UP! MEGAKABUTERIMON END THIS!"

"HORN BUST…"

"Izzy don't…" Mimi's faint voice whispered. Her eyes were still shut but it looked as though she was trying to move her hand. "Please." This time she opened her eyes and stared straight into his. He stared back at her not moving.

"Mimi…" He finally whispered falling to his knees. "Mimi…" Realization sank into him. "MIMI!" He yelled as his eyes went back to normal and he reached for the girl holding her in his arms. "Mimi are you okay?"

She smiled faintly. "Now I am."

"She broke the spell!" Sora yelled and turned to Kari. "You have to break Tk's!"

"Not on my watch. Grisly Wing!" Myostimon shouted appearing and sending an attack at every digimon besides MagnaAngemon. Garudamon blocked Gatomon from getting attacked but all the other digimon dedigivolved.

"No Agumon!" Tai yelled running over to his digimon.

"We're doomed!" Joe yelled.

"Not yet!" Gatomon yelled. "Gatomon digivolve to Angewoman!"

"Let the real battle begin." Tk said with a smirk.

…

A/n – lala it's only been a month this time which is good for me right now! Lol. Then again I have vacation in a couple weeks so I should be able to update again then. Thanks again for putting up with me and reviewing! Takari 4 ever!

**Reviewers Corner:**

**KHLostEmpress** – haha ik I love Gatomon!

**Aero Angemon** – thanks! And only one more to go!

**Heyman13** – thanks!

**Demonic angel23 – **haha thanks!

**Koumiloccness** – thanks and yup koumi forever 3

**Taeniaea – **thanks!

**Squeakygirl – **I'm glad you like it thanks so much!

**Valechan92** – thanks I'm glad you like it!

**Pandabear24 – **aww thank you!

**JohnP87** – haha of course good evil. Thanks!

**Big big misty fan** – congrats and ya being a senior is sooo stressful. I'm actually planning on studying education. I wanna be a teacher

**27dayz** – thanks!


	22. Fallen Angels

*Disclaimer - I don't own digimon, if you don't know that but now…well then I don't know what to tell ya lol.

Chapter 22: Fallen Angels

"Let the real battle begin." Tk spoke with a smirk and as he did a ring of fire circled Tk and Kari and enclosed them over head forcing all the other digidestined on the outside of the battle.

"Hey let me through!" Tai yelled trying to get to Kari but it was no use.

Matt came over and put his hand on Tai's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do now. We have to believe she can break him out of his trance."

Kari felt the heat of the surrounding fire. It must have been over a mile tall and covered at the top. Perfect for a battle between two flying digimon. This had to be a joke.

"Sir?" Phantomon asked appearing next to Myotismon. "Are you sure she's not going to break through the spell like the other girl did with the digidestined of knowledge?"

"The power of the spell I have put on this boy is much greater than any on the others. It won't be broken. They have not seen each other in years. There's no _love _strong enough to break through this." Myotismon said sternly. "Now let us leave and let these star crossed lovers fight to the death." He lifted his cape and vanished in thin air with Phantomon leaving the wall of fire between the other digidestined and Kari and Tk.

"Tk please don't do this. It's me, _Kari_." Kari said to the boy but he didn't even flinch. He just stared down at her with dark eyes.

"MagnaAngemon attack." Tk said evenly and the giant angel digimon flew up.

"Exacalibur!" He shouted raising his sword and shooting himself straight at Angewomon. She quickly jumped up into the air causing MagnaAngemon's sword to fly straight into the ground.

He quickly pushed himself back up into the air. "Soul Vanisher!" He shouted aiming a beam at Angewomon who was hit and smashed into the dirt.

"Angewomon!" Kari yelled.

"I'm fine…" She said pushing herself off the ground. "MagnaAngemon please stop this!"

"It's my duty to defeat you." He responded holding his sword back up. He leaped swinging it at her. "Exacalibur!" Angewoman went backwards and hit the edge of the fire. She screamed then fell to the dirt ground once again.

"Oh know, Angewomon!" Kari yelled starting towards her digimon.

"Kari, stay there!" Angewomon yelled and Kari stayed put looking over at Tk.

"Tk please stop this fighting. It isn't you, you don't want this." She pleaded tears filling her eyes.

"You don't know what I want or anything about me!" Tk yelled back.

"You made me do this MagnaAngemon." Angewomon said after she managed to stand back up. She held her hands out into the position of shooting a bow and arrow. "Celestial Arrow!" She screamed and an arrow of light shot straight into one of MagnaAngemon's wings.

He groaned in pain for a moment but still flew high. "I have eight wings Angewomon, I can still fly without one."

"For now. Holy Air!" She yelled as a pink ring surrounded MagnaAngemon and wrapped itself around him. The angel fell to the ground unable to move.

"MagnaAngemon get up!" Tk shouted angrily. The angel struggled to break free of the ring but it was no use.

"Do you surrender?" Angewomon asked flying above.

"NEVER!" MagnaAngemon said using all of his strength he broke the pink ring encircling him.

"Impossible!" Angewomon shouted as MagnaAngemon flew in for an attack. He swung his sword at her and Angewomon jumped out of the way kicking him in the back as he missed her with his sword.

Kari watched the angels fighting above her and took this as her opportunity. She ran over to Tk and grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing?" He yelled trying to pull her hands away but she kept her grip firm.

"Please Tk you have to remember me. You have to remember our friendship…our lo…just please remember. It's me Kari. Don't you remember me? Don't you remember how you saved me from the dark ocean all those years ago? Or how you saved me from Diaboromon? Remember how you would walk me to school every day? And how you'd take me out for ice cream whenever I had a bad day? Or how we'd sneak out at night to watch the stars? Or how you'd convince me that listening on the phone to Tai and Sora's conversations was funny and not an invasion of privacy? Do you remember any that Tk?"

The boy stared at her but the darkness in his eyes was less. He looked as though he was trying to speak but he couldn't.

Tears were now rolling down Kari's eyes but she kept a firm grip on Tk's hands which were no longer struggling to break free. "All that time I told myself that the way I felt about you was just best friends." She laughed in spite of herself. "But I knew I was lying to myself. I knew how I really felt about you. I was just so scared you wouldn't feel the same way about me. And then the battle with Diaboromon happened and you jumped in front of his attack to save me…I had to make that deal with Myotisomon…you meant everything to me, you still do."

She looked back into Tk's eyes which were softer now. "Kari?" He whispered but just as he did a voice filled the sky.

"NO! SHE IS YOUR ENEMY!"

Tk clutched his head in confusion. "UGH!"

"Tk!" Kari yelled holding onto him. "Tk it's me Kari!"

"Soul Vanisher!"

"Heaven's Charm!"

Kari looked up at the sky seeing two beams of yellow and pink light strike each other from opposite ends. They stood in place each equally controlling the power. She let go of Tk who was kneeling on the ground still clutching his head and walked towards the digimon.

Before she could go any further the two beams power exploded sending the two digimon backwards as thunder slammed through the sky at the same time. Rain started pouring down and the fire began to die around them.

But it didn't go down soon enough as MagnaAngemon flew up into the sky. "Gate of Destiny!"

"No…" Kari whispered. "NO!"

She saw Angewomon grab hold of MagnaAngemon as the two began to move closer to the gate. The suction was fierce and MagnaAngemon tried to release Angewomon's grip but it was too late, and they were too close.

Kari felt the wind start to sweep her up from the suction of the gate. The fire had gone down enough that she could see the other digidestined grabbing onto trees, poles, and whatever else was around for dear life. Kari slipped as the ground started to pull her towards the gate.

She screamed in fear and saw Tk's head shoot up.

"KARI!" He screamed seeing her sliding towards the gate as the storm and suction pulled her away from him. "Kari no!" He ran towards her and threw his arms around her and grabbed his hands into the dirt to try and stop the pull. They were lying on their stomachs and Tk had Kari clutched to him.

"Angewomon!" Kari screamed seeing her digimon getting closer to gate.

"There's nothing we can do Kari…" Tk said still holding her tightly sounding defeated. His hands started to move through the dirt as the gate pulled the closer.

"We have to save them Tk!" She cried looking into his eyes that looked just as much in pain as hers did.

"Kari…"

"TK!" She cried but just as she did she watched their two digimon sink into the gate. It shut and dissolved into thin air. The suction stopped but the rain still poured down on the two and the fire was gone.

"NO!" She screamed lifting herself off the ground to stare into the sky where their digimon had been moment ago. Tk lifted himself up and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. She turned and buried her face into his chest crying. "Their gone!"

"And now you have to deal with me." They turned to look up at the sky and saw their doom facing them, Myotismon.

…..

A/n – I updated again! Surprise! Lol it's a shorter chapter but I'm happy to have it up. I've been sick so I had time to write the two. I wasn't sure if I was going to get this one up today but I did and am so excited! We'll say it's a present for all the late updates :P Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed and everything, you guys are the best and please continue to review! – Kayla

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Heyman13** – I'm glad and ya I know it was a bit fast that was an accident it just ended up spilling out that way. And I do have ideas I just don't know what one I want to use next so you'll have to see thanks!

**Gear001** – thanks and I'm glad!

**Aero Angemon** – haha of course she can they love each other! :P thanks!

**Koumiloccness** – yes he is and yay koumi! Thanks!

**KHLostEmpress** – haha of course Tk has to remember last! Thanks!

**Demonic angel23** – lol thanks

**Valechan92** – they do they should have gotten married. Wait no they did they just forgot to mention it. It happens. Thanks!

**Pandabear24** – always a cliff hanger! And I did I updated within a day! Thanks!

**Diao Lover** – I'm glad you like it and all is never well lol. Thanks!


	23. The Vampire's Last Night

*Disclaimer – Read the first 22 chapters, they all say the same thing. I don't own digimon.

Chapter 23: The Vampire's Last Night

"You" Kari said angrily as she pulled her face away from Tk's chest and looked at the monster before her. "I did everything you wanted! I left town, I cut off connection from my friends, I stopped being a digidestined and you still did this!"

"Stupid girl why do you think I had you do all those things? I wanted the digidestined separated; you're nothing on your own. I knew you wouldn't turn me down, not with your precious little boyfriend's life on the line." Myotismon grinned as he looked down at the two. "Now you two got your little reunion before I destroyed all of you, don't you think that was nice of me?"

"You sick monster!" Kari screamed and Tk grabbed onto her tightly so she couldn't escape his grip and go after Myotismon. "Tk let me go!"

"Kari he's not worth it!" Tk said pulling her closer as he spoke more calmly. "Please Kar."

Kari felt her heart sink and she melted at the sound of his voice. Oh how she missed his voice. It was bad enough that her whole body felt numb in Tk's arms and now she had to deal with Myotismon. Her string of emotions was ridiculous. And he called her Kar. She hadn't heard him call her that in four years. She stopped trying to get out of his grip and let him hold her. It was over anyway, Gatomon and Patamon were gone…and all the other digimon were out of strength.

"It's over…" She whispered only loudly enough for Tk to hear as a tear fell down her cheek.

"No it's not" He whispered to her, "I just got you back and this is going to sound selfish but I want more time with you."

Kari smiled softly and turned to face him. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"You're sorry for saving me?" He joked and she couldn't help but laugh even as she still had tears falling.

"You shouldn't have needed to be saved." She whispered because her voice wouldn't go any higher without her breaking down.

He shook his head at her. "You just don't get it do you? You've never understood."

"Understood what?"

"What you mean to me."

"ENOUGH!" Myostismon shouted and Kari and Tk turned to look at the monster. "It's time to end this."

"You still have us to get through!" Tai yelled jumping up with Agumon.

"And us!" Matt added with Gabumon.

"Yes I am concerned about ten rookie digimon." Myotismon smirked.

"You should be!" Biyomon yelled. "Spiral Twister!" She shot her attack at the digimon who just laughed in return.

"You call that an attack?" Myotismon laughed. "You're all a joke."

"Tk they can't beat him…" Kari whispered to the boy behind her. She looked up at him when he didn't answer. His face was full of worry which scared Kari. He was supposed to be strong; if he had lost hope then they were all in real trouble. "You've given up too haven't you?"

This seemed to snap him out of it and he looked down at her. "Never."

"You look worried." She observed.

"I just don't like our odds…but then again we've had bad odds before. We beat Piedmon with one digimon and the two of us." He smiled at her.

She nodded. "We have to help them Tk."

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon screamed throwing another worthless attack at Myotismon.

"They're too weak to digivolve…" Tk said to her.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon struck him this time with still not less than a mark left on him.

"So how do we make them stronger?" Kari asked him.

"Claw Attack!" Gomamon swung at him but Myotismon just swat him away.

"I've had enough of this." Myotismon said. "Time to say good bye. NIGHTMARE…"

"No not again." Kari said as she ran out of Tk's arms before he had a chance to react.

"Kari, stop!" He yelled running after her. "KARI!"

"I have to help them!" She yelled as he caught up to her grabbing her back into his arms. "Tk I have to! They'd do anything for me and I'll do anything for them!" She yelled and a pink light began to form around her.

Tk didn't seem to notice as he just held her closer in his arms. "I can't let you Kari. I can't lose you again!"

"Tk…"

"Kari please I love you!" He screamed and a yellow light shot up around him.

"Their crests…" Mimi said to the other digidestined. "They've been activated."

"But they don't have digimon so it's useless." Izzy stated.

"You love me?" Kari whispered looking at Tk but he turned to the other digidestined.

"Use our power to digivolve!" He yelled and the others nodded.

"How?" Matt asked.

"Just try!" Tk yelled.

"Agumon!" "Gabumon!" "GO!" The two boy leaders yelled in union.

"You too Palmon!" Mimi yelled.

"And you, Tentomon!"

"Come on Gomamon!"

"Biyomon!"

"Hawkmon!"

"Veemon!"

"Wormmon!"

"Armadillomon!"

The pink and yellow lights mixed as the digimon jumped into it.

"Impossible…" Myotismon said awe struck.

"Agumon!" "Gabumon!" "Palmon!" "Tentomon!" Gomamon!" "Biyomon!" "Hawkmon!" "Veemon!" "Wormmon!" "Armadillomon!" "DNA Digivolve to…"

The light surrounding Kari and Tk flew above them and the digimon were with it dissolving into the light. Then it shaped into a massive figure above their heads as it eventually faded into a solid digimon.

"Unmeimon!" The digimon shouted. It had a human like shape with armor covering it. A red bird-like mask covered its eyes and flaming wings came out of its back. All eight of the crest symbols stood on its chest in a circle.

"Amazing…" Tai said in awe. "It's a combination of all the digimon."

"Two can play at this game!" Myotismon shouted. "Myotismon digivolve to MaloMyotismon."

"You can't win MaloMyotismon." Unmeimon said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that!" Myotismon shouted. "Screaming Darkness!" He shouted and a beam of darkness shot at Unmeimon surrounding him like a tree in a hurricane blowing at all directions. Eventually the darkness disappeared and Unmeimon stood untouched.

"What level is he Izzy?" Mimi asked looking at the digimon in front of her.

"Well MaloMyotismon is one level above a Mega but this digimon…I just don't know I can't track it. It's like it's never existed before today…" Izzy responded for the first time not having the answers.

"That attack didn't even faze him." Joe said in awe staring up at the digimon in front of him.

"You'll have to do better than that, MaloMyotismon." Unmeimon said.

"Fine. Crimson Mist!" This time two canons rose from MaloMyotismon's shoulders and shot a red mist straight at Umeimon, who again remained unharmed.

"No…" The digimon backed up confused.

"You don't get it do you? I am a combination of all twelve digimon. I have the fire from Agumon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Veemon. The ice and water from Gabumon and Gomamon. The earth from Armadillomon, Palmon, and Wormmon. The power of electricity from Tentomon. And the sky's power from the crests of Hope and Light. I am the ultimate digimon. I have no weaknesses, you cannot defeat me." Unmeimon said with complete confidence.

"Watch me!" MaloMyotismon yelled. "HOWLING…."

"It's time to go MaloMyotismon…DESTINY BEAM!" A light circled from Unmeimon's chest with all the crests rising turning into a cannon shaped weapon. Unmeimon took it and the beam of light from all the crests colors shot out and struck MaloMyotismon straight through and the digimon screamed dissolving into data from the inside out.

The storm came to a complete stop. The dark clouds and sky cleared up into a starry night and the rain stopped falling.

Umeimon dedigivolved into the ten digimon as they fell to the ground and their partners caught them.

"It's finally over…" Kari whispered weakly as she fell to her knees. "Oh Gatomon…" She cried into her hands but then two warm arms wrapped around her holding her closely.

They were taken out of their moment of quietness when they heard a familiar beeping sound coming from Izzy.

"It's my handheld laptop." He said taking it out of his pocket.

"Izzy Izumi, please tell me you are not seriously checking your email right now!" Mimi yelled seeing her boyfriend taking out his portable laptop.

"It's from Genni…" he said in shock and Mimi shut up.

"But Genni was locked away when the others were by Myotismon." Sora said confused.

"He must have gotten out after MaloMyotismon was defeated." Izzy said. "The curse must have broken with Myotismon's defeat."

"So the first thing he does is email us?" Tai says annoyed. "I swear if we have to defeat one more damn digimon…"

"No this is for Tk and Kari." Izzy said interrupting the big haired boy. '"It says "_If you have enough hope you'll always find a light at the end of a tunnel_."'

"What's he giving us riddles for?" Davis asked confused.

"I don't think it's a riddle exactly just a message he wants Tk and Kari to understand. Maybe he's saying that if you guys keep your hope alive you'll find Gatomon and Patamon again someday." Ken said thoughtfully.

"But this is the real world…digimon…when they die in the real world they don't go back to primary village. We know that because of Wizardmon." Kari said sadly.

"But they didn't die in the digital world." Ken observed.

"Ken enough with the riddles and say it!" Davis said annoyed.

"Davis shut up, just because you're stupid doesn't mean everyone else here is!" Yolie yelled.

"Angewoman and MagnaAngemon ended up in the gate of destiny." Ken explained ignoring the two of them.

"Which takes you nowhere…" Tk said quietly.

"No it takes you to where the digimon who launched the attack tells you to go." Izzy explained. "What Ken is saying that if MagnaAngemon changed the location at the last minute there's a chance they could have ended up back in the digital world before they died. Then they'd end up back at primary village."

Kari looked up hopefully. "We need to go there! I need to see if Gatomon's okay!" She said jumping up.

"Tomorrow, Kari." Tai said taking her arm. "It's been a long night and I think we all need some rest."

Kari sighed and looked at the exhausted faces surrounding her. "Okay…" She said softly feeling tired herself.

"You can stay with me tonight Kari." Yolie said coming towards her. "I don't think you can stay in your own house considering Tk and the Bakemon smashed things up in there…"

"Sorry…" Tk mumbled scratching his head.

Kari smiled at him but he wasn't looking in her direction now, just at the sky. She needed to talk to him. She needed to know if he meant what he said early, if he really loved her. She wasn't sure if he'd just said it because he was trying to stop her from getting hurt or because he really loved her. She started to head over when Yolie grabbed her arm.

"Come on you must be exhausted." She said.

"Yeah Kari I'll stay with Matt tonight and give Mom and Dad a ring…and well explain to them what happened…" Tai said with a sigh.

"Okay" Kari said still looking at Tk wanting to talk to him.

"Tk, come on let's get home." Matt said walking towards him. Tk followed and took a last glance at Kari and they locked eyes. She started towards him again but Yolie started talking again and pulled her into the direction of her house.

She needed to talk to him but it'd have to wait.

…..

A/n – Lalalalalalala I need to get some sleep lol. Sorry I just wanted to give you guys an update cause I do owe you one haha. One last chapter in this story and it should be up soon because it's just an epilogue type thing and I know how I'm going to end it…I just have to get up the energy to WRITE it. So this chapter's not too long but it wraps up the battle and stuff. Yeah I kinda got lazy with Genni and he got out on his own…we'll just say that Myotismon's castle crumpled without him. Makes sense. Plus the dudes like superhuman data type thing so he can manage. And OF COURSE I couldn't have Tk and Kari fix things perfectly until the next chappy because I'm just like that haha. Oh I made up Unmeimon, I looked it up and it said unmei meant destiny in Japanese, so I hope it does and if not GOOGLE is a liar. So sorry. Also the gate of destiny thing, well I'd read on like wiki and stuff it could transport you anywhere so I just decided to go with that…hope I'm not wrong but if I am oh well I just made if have a cool feature lol. Anyway thanks for sticking with me and reviewing, you guys are honestly the best and there's no way I'd enjoy writing the story this much if it wasn't for your feedback and support. Stick with me one more chapter and thanks! :D

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Diao lover - **I do love cliff hangers lol. I guess because then it's always like WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? And you want to read the story more.

**Gear001 - **I am a tease I leave everything in cliff hangers lol. This one wasn't too bad though.

**Koumiloccness** – thanks!

**Aero Angemon** – I actually didn't bring them back, well not technically anyway lol. I thought this time I'd just create on giant powerful digimon.

**KHLostEmpress** – There's always digi-eggs :D

**Heyman13** – Ya I know that was a quick update, I plan to finish this story within the next week…hopefully…so you won't have to wait too long again lol.

**Valechan92** – I'm glad :)

**JohnP87** – yeah I'm really bad with spelling sorry lol…and thanks!

**Kallen Shirgane** – Aww thanks glad you like it!

**Big big misty fan** – Ya I do but for little kids so hopefully I won't be pranked to badly. Haha but it will be a tough job, my worst fear of it is the throwing up accidents…

**Hiyapeeps** – well happy late birthday! Hope it was a good one!

**SerendipityInSerendipity** – lol I'm sorry I know I'm such a bad editor and bad at English which is awful because it's my first language…I have been asked if it was or not too in the past that's how bad my grammar can be. I thank you for you offer to spell check but my only problem is I never know when I'm going to update my stories, like I'm a real pain at that and I don't want to keep putting them on hold to send different emails around and such. Plus this story only has one chapter left. I do really appreciate the offer though. I promise to read through this story again before I send it out though lol. I rarely do that because I'm always in such a rush to publish it because again my updates are all over the place. I appreciate your advice though and will do my best to improve so thank you!

**Nightwatcher55** – thanks!

Thank you all again you're the best and I appreciate all the reviews!


	24. A Brighter Future

Disclaimer – For the last time in this story :( I don't own digimon.

Chapter 24: A Brighter Future

The morning was cool as Kari left Yolie's to head to their old school. Yolie told her she'd round up the other digidestined to come with her but Kari felt it'd be best if she went alone on this one. She didn't want everyone to be around in case they were wrong about Genni's prediction about Gatomon and Patamon.

She entered the computer room of her old school and couldn't help but smile to herself. She had so many memories there with the other digidestined…with Tk. She hadn't spoken to him at all since the night before and she wasn't sure what they'd say when they did talk. Did he mean what he said before? Did he really love her? Especially after all these years of him thinking she just didn't care about him at all.

But she loved him without a doubt. Kari sighed wishing she had told him she loved him back last night. But there was no time for regrets right now. She held her digivice up to the computer and headed to primary village.

The village was just as she had remembered it. The little cradles were everywhere with the baby digimon inside of them. Then there were eggs filled around the ground. Kari sighed worrying she wouldn't even recognize which egg was Gatomon's.

She searched around until she saw an egg that her eyes locked on. It had pink polka dots and she got a weird but warm vibe from it. "That's her." She said allowed to no one in particular. "Gatomon." She walked over to the egg and picked it up hugging it to her chest.

"It's like déjà vu."

Kari jumped at his voice then turned quickly on her feet half relieved and half scared when she saw Tk facing her. "Tk!" She breathed nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking worried.

She shook her head quickly. "No…you didn't…I just didn't know anyone was here."

"Yeah Yolie said you wanted to come alone…sorry for intruding but I figured I'd come along anyway, plus I want to see Patamon." He said looking around for Patamon's digi egg.

"You're no intruding." Kari told him honestly. "It's not that I didn't want everyone here…it's just…"

"I get it." He said not making her finish. He walked closer to her and looked at the digi egg in her hand and smiled. "It was so many years ago but if feels like yesterday that we were here when we were only eight and you were holding that digi egg and we took a picture as a group."

Kari smiled. "It's weird how fast time goes by." She looked up at him. "But some things never change."

He nodded. "Some things don't." Then he smiled widely as he looked over her shoulder. "I found Patamon."

She smiled and turned to look in the egg with yellow stripes direction. Tk walked over and picked it up in his arms. He turned and smiled at her. "These things seemed so much heavier when we were younger."

Kari laughed. "Maybe you were just weak because I had no problem lifting them."

Tk gave her a fake hurt look. "Kari I'm insulted."

"You'll get over it." She joked laughing as he walked towards her.

"Someone's gotten sassy." He smirked.

"Just a little." She joked again walking over to a grassy patch away from all the other eggs and sitting down. She put Gatomon's digi egg beside her. Tk came over and sat next to her. For a moment he just stared at her and Kari felt herself blush but then he spoke.

"I've missed you." He whispered and she looked up at him.

"I missed you too." She blushed even deeper and smiled softly. "I couldn't believe when I saw you that day at the basketball game at my school. It was like the old days when I would cheer for you on the sidelines."

"You were my favorite cheerleader."

Kari laughed. "We were so obnoxious with our giant signs and stuff. Gosh I've missed that…"

Tk put down Patamon's digi egg beside him and moved closer to Kari. He lifted his hand up and moved her now long hair out of her face. "Not as much as we've missed you." He whispered softly looking into her eyes.

She looked down as she spoke. "I thought about all of you all the time. I missed everybody so much. I missed Sora acting like a big sister to me, Matt's concerts, Joe's overreaction to…well everything" She said laughing, "Izzy's lectures about stuff I would never understand, Mimi taking me shopping, Yolie running be around town to chase after every cute boy she saw, Cody talking to me like he came right out of a fortune cookie, Davis's stupid, well…everything and Ken kind words…" She looked up tears streaming down her face "And then there's you" She said softly.

Tk stared at her with pain in his eyes as well. He brushed a tear off her cheek and waited for her to speak.

She sniffled. "I just missed you so much. You're my best friend. All I wanted to do was come back and see you. I wanted to go to your basketball games, to visit the digital world together, to pull pranks on Davis, to lie in the park on the grass and point out what digimon the clouds looked like, to have you hug me…" She was full out crying at this point and Tk wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. "…to tell you the truth after all those years…"

"The truth about what?" He asked softly holding her closely to him.

"Did you mean it?" She whispered and looked him straight in the eye.

Tk knew what she meant automatically and looked at her seriously. "I've never meant something more in my life."

"You really love me?"

"I really love you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. "How can you after everything I've done? I treated you horribly leaving like that and then I ruined Tai's relationships with everyone and…"

"Kari you did those things to protect me. How could I be mad at you for caring about me?"

"I don't know" She admitted confused in his arms.

"Kari let me ask you, why did you leave?"

"You know why I left."

"Yeah Myotismon's deal." Tk said to her, "But why did you make that deal."

She pulled her head up and looked him in the eye. "Because I love you." She whispered.

He smiled softly. "And I love you and would have done the exact same thing."

She smiled, "I've waited so long to hear you say that."

He smiled back. "And I've waited so long to do this." He put his hand on her face and leaned in kissing her. She kissed him back feeling like she was flying, his warm lips made her feel safe and for the first time in four years she felt like life was right.

CRACK

The two pulled away at the sound and Kari and Tk looked over at the eggs.

"They're hatching!" They said in union as they took their eggs in their arms. The two eggs cracked and two baby digimon appeared in their arms.

Kari looked at him happily. "Everything's right again. It feels like I never left."

He sighed. "Not yet…"

She gave him a look, "Why not?"

"Stay."

Kari looked at him confused, "I'm not moving."

"No I mean stay here. Don't go back to your private school. I've just been away from you for so long; I can't bear to see you go again."

Kari smiled. "I wasn't planning on leaving you again."

Tk moved closer to her again. "Promise?"

"Promise" Kari said and she leaned into kiss him but before she did he whispered "I've always loved you Kari Kamyia and I always will." She smiled and kissed him.

…

"What?" Kari asked seeing her brother glare at Tk as she was wrapped up in his arms and they were kissing a minute before.

"Do you two have to make out in front of me?" He said sounding disgusted. "Haven't you heard, it's rude to make out in front of other people?"

"He just kissed me Tai, we _weren't_ making out." Kari countered to her older brother. "Besides you don't say anything when Izzy kisses Mimi or Ken kisses Yolie."

"Please don't bring us into this…" Izzy said sighing from the couch.

"That's different." Tai told her.

"How?" Kari asked.

"I don't know it just is!" He exclaimed annoyed.

Sora walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't mind him Kari, he's just being overprotective. Tai come on it's almost midnight and I want to see the fireworks from the balcony."

"Then go see them."

Sora gave him a look. "Alone?"

"You don't have to go alone you could ask Davis or Mimi, or someone else to go." He stated rolling his eyes at her.

Sora gave him another look and Matt spoke up. "Dude, are you really _that_ stupid?"

"Don't worry Matt." Sora said, "I'll just find somebody else to kiss under the fireworks when the clock strikes midnight, HEY JOE!' She said moving away to look like she was looking for the blue haired boy.

"Wait…what!" Tai yelled and ran after her.

Kari rolled her eyes and laughed. "He's so dumb but luckily I think Sora's willing to put up with that."

Tk laughed, "Hopefully." Then he looked at the clock. "One minute until new year's, and new year's resolutions?"

She thought about it, "Yeah one."

"Well what is it?"

"Just to have an amazing year with my friends and boyfriend." She smiled with her hands behind his neck.

"Seems so simple."

She shrugged. "After the past four years that's all I want."

"Ready guys countdown time!" Davis yelled.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Tk kissed Kari as the clock struck minute then pulled away to look at her. "New year, new future Kari."

"New future with you?" She asked.

"Forever" Was all he said.

…

A/n - I'm sad this story is over I've been writing it for so long but well it's come time. I want to thank you all for being such supportive and wonderful reviewers and readers. You guys made the story possible. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I hear from you guys again in future stories! You're truly the best. Thanks again forever Digimon fans .

ALSO I do have a new story coming out soon, the first chapter is written …okay ALMOST done… so I hope you guys tune in. Here's the Summary for it:

_When a fight between Tai and Sora pushes Sora to the limit she snaps and says that she sometimes just wishes they all never became digidestined. Too bad when she wakes up the next morning it's come true. The digidestined aren't even friends. Tai and Sora hate each other, Matt's the loner of the school, Joe, Cody, and Ken never even interacted with the others, Mimi never moved to America, and Tk has never met any of the other digidestined, besides Matt, and is grew bitter. The worst part is that the only one who remembers their old life is Sora._

_Couplings: Taiora, Takari, Koumi, maybe Kenako( probably just mentions, haven't decided)_

_*Story won't just be in Sora's POV, even though she's the only one that remembers the others will have storylines._

*So there you have it, my next story _Careful What You Wish For_ summary . And here's the reviewers corner. Thanks Again! -Kayla

**Reviewers Corner:**

**Taeniaea** – thanks!

**KoumiLoccness** – thanks a bunch!

**SerendipityInSerendipity** – lol I'm not that mean with smashing hopes haha and thank you!

**Heyman13** – thanks and I know Tk's so sweet

**Aero Angemon**- thank you!

**KHLostEmpress** – haha I know! But she's Kari so she's gonna doubt it…sigh. Lol no I know happy ending = win, otherwise if they don't have them stories and movies haunt me…you have no idea how long it took me to get over the titanic…

**Diao Lover** – haha thanks and I love cliff hangers too!

**Hiyapeeps** – lol no you're fine and thanks so much! I know my grammar can be bad…it's def. not a strong point for me. I'll work on it! Lol I have no idea I just thought, hey I'll morph them all together!

**TogetherAgain** – thanks so much!

**Nightwatcher55** – glad I surprise yeah and thanks!

**JohnP87** – thanks!

Thanks again everyone! You guys are the best!


End file.
